Undead on Fairy Wings
by YatsuKat
Summary: First story - Struggling with a dark past, Isabella begins a new chapter at Duel Academy. With the strongest of Fairy Tail by her side, she searches for the both the man that turned her into a monster, and a way for her and Fairy Tail to go back home. Rated T for swearing and some scary elements. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to whoever is reading this. I'm YatsuKat, and new to all this, so please bear with me. I've had a few ideas rolling around in my head for a while now. This being one of them after I tried to look up Fairy Tail x Yugioh GX crossover and didn't quite find what I was looking for. But enough from me, it is time to begin the story. Although I should warn you, my OC can have a rather scary mouth on her (i.e. she really likes to curse just about anyone or anything that irritates her), so rated T to be sure.**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then you might want to consider seeing a doctor or something. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1: A new day, a new dawn.

 _Darkness. That was the first thing it saw as it opened its eyes. It couldn't see anything around it, while it felt something smooth and cold? . . . yeah, cold, beneath it. Finding the strength, it managed to get up off the cold object, but was stopped by a copy of the cold object above it, barely giving room to be on the long parts connected to it._

 _Suddenly, the darkness left, blinding it. While it adjust to the new light, a low, yet scary sound came to its location. Turning in the direction of the sound, it finally managed to adjust to the light enough to see a figure that seemed to be similar to it. Near the figure to two others that were similar as well, only on top of some other objects near a small opening with something bright through it. All of this was beyond a set of shiny objects that kept them separate._

 _"I see that you're awake." the figure stated as whatever it was turned towards it, although it couldn't quite understand what was being said, "It seems that my formula_ finally _took effect. Took its swell time working on you though. Might have something to do with the fact that you're a girl. Or not, you're the first. Although, I might have been a little less willing to use you as my test subject if your parents actually joined me." By then, it, or rather the 'gerl,' as the figure seemed to call it, could pretty well easily tell that the figure wasn't exactly all there._

 _"Oh, that reminds me." the figure then moved towards the other two out with him "You might want to take a_ good _, long look at these two. They were your parents, actually, before I killed the both of them to exact my revenge. While I killed you to spite them: what better way to hurt them the most than to use they daughter as my prototype for my Undead Mirror theory – Project Soul-Lock." By now, the figuring was bent back and laughing his head off like a maniac while placing the two unmoving figures through the opening. Once he finally stopped laughing, with a rather insane smile on his face, he starting moving over to it while saying "Let's begin the tests, shall we?" with what was in the opening right behind him._

A young girl then woke up with a start from the nightmare that is her very first memory. Shaken, she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face, she then looks up in the mirror. Black, somewhat spiky, hair resting just a bit above her shoulders, with a few strands of purple and blue towards the front, she stood at a decent 5'6", her nubile yet muscled form covered by a military green muscle top and black shorts, the only thing one might find amiss would be the black eye patch over her left eye.

*****(Basically Scarlet Johannsen's Black Widow meets Halle Berry's Storm from X-Men 3 in the body of a teenager with Samuel L. Jackson's Nick Fury eye patch)*****

 _"Which memory was it this time?"_ a bit gruff voice asked. She turned to look at the speaker, and upon seeing a transparent black cat with a white muzzle, white bird wings, and green shorts, responds with "The moment when I woke up and saw that fucking insane bastard push my parents in that damn furnace, PantherLily." followed by a low growl in her throat at the man in the memory. The low growl didn't quite last very long as another, this time a sophisticated white cat with white wings and a dress, lightly slaps her on the head while saying " _Calm down, Isabella, there'll be none of that now. You're lucky that it is 5:00 instead of midnight, otherwise you'd be going straight to bed until it is time for head out for the Exams at 9:30 today."_

"I still don't see how you all, especially Happy, managed to convince me to enroll in that asshole's school when we've been doing fine enough as is. Did you do something such as bribe him with fish again, Lily, Carla?"

" _Pegasus bribed him actually._ " This time was a seemingly younger blonde-haired girl in a somewhat frilly dress that coincidentally appeared right behind Isabella. Said girl had developed a bit of a tendency to do this sort of thing.

"GAH! DAMN IT, MAVIS! STOP DOING THAT!" And as shown, Isabella really didn't like it when Mavis Vermillion, the 1st master of Fairy Tail, did appear like that. Thankfully, for her, Mavis is the only that actually does. Sure, Happy tries at times, but he's been sleeping like a log throughout the entire thing.

" _At any rate, we had gotten one last quick assignment before the Exams, and they had made sure that the Exams won't officially close until you go in_ and _pass, so don't try to delay through this assignment._ " "What's the job?" " _Just a wannabe Renegade Hunter causing some trouble next town over._ " Just then, Bella's phone buzzed out a text, which upon inspection, stated that said job was to be cards only, no weapons or physical attacks unless the Hunter starts it.

"Well, that sucks. Might as well get ready and wake the gang up. Stuck on a fucking test run before being stuck on an island for who knows how long."


	2. Chapter 2

**YatsuKat here, and with a new chapter for you. Thought I should mention it, but more then likely I'll be using a number of quotes from movies or songs throughout to keep at least some of it light. Also, if you don't mind, I would like some assistance in deck ideas every now and then, at least for some of the more filler characters. And I most likely won't be doing much of showing you a duelist's stats straight up in the chapter, except in more official cases such as tournaments. That will be saved for the End Notes. I will be indicating what turn and what deck is being used. Finally, to reiterate, my OC can have a rather scary mouth on her (i.e. she really likes to curse just about anyone or anything that irritates her), so rated T to be sure.**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then you might want to consider seeing a doctor or something. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1: A new day, a ne . . . WHAT THE FUCK, PEGASUS!?

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Sir? You do recall just who exactly should be coming, right?" A somewhat nervous boy asked. " _The Angel of Darkness, yes. However, my dear boy, seeing as she has yet to actually duel anyone, this is just to get her started. I did stipulate that this was to be cards only, so don't worry._ " Came the response via a microphone in his ear " _Just get her dueling and leave the rest to me._ " "O-Ok, if you say so."

About ten or so minutes later, a growl was heard a little ways behind the boy, causing him to tense quite stiffly. Slowly he turned, and saw just who it was that growled down on the ground positioned like an animal. Isabella, said Angel of Darkness, had arrived, although she did seem a bit more ferocious in appearance than normal. At least until she stood up, making it look as though it was a trick of the early morning light, or the fact that her clothes were an all black ensemble of steel-toed combat boots, cargo pants that were a little below the waist, a hooded jacket with ripped sleeves and stopped above her stomach, all above swimsuit with two curved cuts at her hips a one big one on her stomach and looked like a fairy wing. "Looks like I'm stuck dueling your sorry ass before the Duel Academy Entrance Exams, so let's cut the stupid introductions out and do this. Unless you're afraid of a skinny-ass white girl beating your stupid-ass like a drum?" Definitely angry instead of scared now, her opponent agreed heartily whilst thinking 'I will make her eat her words quite painfully.'

"DUEL!" _Lost Sanctuary vs. Fairy Tail_

Turn 1: "I'll start," the boy cried out "by summoning **The Agent of Mystery – Earth** (Fairy/Light/2 – 1000/800). What this is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 monster with **The Agent** in its name, except **Earth** , to my hand. I choose **The Agent of Creation – Venus** (Fairy/Light/3 – 1600/0). Then I'll set two cards face down and end."

Turn 2: "My turn then." Bella stated as she looked at her hand. Then in a whisper, asked her companions "Any ideas, guys?" " _Are we finally in a duel, Bella, because I'M SICK AND TIRED A BEING STUCK IN THIS CARD WITHOUT ANYTHING TO DO!_ " " _SHUT UP AND BE PATIENT, NATSU!_ " " _Place Evergreen face down and set both your Spell and Trap. Covering the bases is the best bet to start out._ " "Thanks for actually helping, Mavis, unlike Natsu." " _HEY!"_ Back to her opponent she calls out "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

Turn 3: "Let's do this, then. By removing my **Agent of Mystery - Earth** from play **,** I Special Summon **Master Hyperion** (Fairy/Light/8 – 2700/2100) **.** Only to bring it back with my trap card **Miraculous Descent** (Trap). I then Normal Summon **Shining Angel** (Fairy/Light/4 – 1400/800). And now I attack with all three of them, starting with **Shining Angel**." Unfortunately for him, one of Bella's Spell/Trap cards activated. "Sor-ry, but I'm going to do a little **Mirror Force** (Trap) on your bone-headed plan there, so say buh-bye to your monsters." "Grr. I end."

Turn 4: " _Tribute Evergreen for Gray, then use Exceed Express._ " "Back to me, and I daresay it is time to end this. I sacrifice my monster for **Gray Fullbuster** (Mage/Water/6 - 1600/2000). Then I use **Exceed Express** (Spell)to Special Summon one monster from my hand, however you decide which one it is." "The middle one, you damn bitch." " _Aye, sir!_ " "You had chosen **Lucy Heartfilia** (Tuner/Mage/Light/3 - 1000/800), and apparently since Happy was the one that brought her out, that allows me to Special Summon **Natsu 'The Salamander' Dragneel** (Mage/Fire/6 - 2000/1600)as well." " _I'M ALL FIRED UP, NOW!_ " "U-uh, w-we can work this out." "Let me think about tha- no. Now take him out guys." _"Let's do this! Ice Make: Ice Cannon!_ " " _Lucy Kick!_ " " _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_ "

Winner: Isabella and _Fairy Tail_

Clapping and footsteps came up behind her, then a voice that she recognized instantly as her 'job liaison' said "Impressive, Bella-girl. First time dueling and you won on your second turn." "First ti . . . I won on . . . WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, PEGASUS!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS WHOLE DAMN THING WAS JUST TO SEE HOW ME AND FAIRY TAIL WOULD ACTUALLY HOLD OUT IN A FUCKING DUEL!?" "Precisely. By the way, thanks for the assistance, dear boy. Your payment is waiting with your mother." "T-thanks, [groans]."

" _Now that you're here in person, Mr. Pegasus, we actually have been meaning to ask you something._ " Carla spoke up, interrupting Bella's anger at Pegasus tricking her like he did. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait for a little bit longer. I would like to personally escort you all to the Kaibadome for the Exams in my limousine. You're not the only one who has some questions."

Later on, they had found themselves in a limousine with a pure white body, yet the inside was pretty well covered in Pegasus' favorite: Toon Monsters. Bella was stuck sitting on a picture of **Toon Dark Magician Girl** while Pegasus was on **Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon** , on adjacent side of a coffee table ("How the hell did he get this damn thing in?") with a design of **Toon World** on it. Thankfully, for the rest, they didn't need to worry about needing to sit on anything, seeing as they were spirits.

"Now what was it you all were meaning to ask me, Bella-girl?" " _We've actually noticed something on Lucy, Levy, Freed, and Cana: The classification of Tuner. Any possible idea as to what that might be about?_ " At this, Pegasus was surprised. A couple of times he, and a few of his employees, had considered what might by the 'next big thing' for Duel Monsters. They, unfortunately, had been having rather little success idea wise. Now he finds out that a potential source of inspiration was a phone call away.

"A Tuner Monster, you say." he responds with after a little bit of silence "While I'm afraid I haven't heard of it before, it does indeed catch my attention. Anything else you might be able to tell me about this."

" _Actually yes, Mr. Pegasus. During the duel, once Natsu got out, I thought I saw a brief image of a giant dragon actually. Also, I felt a bit of a pull towards Gray and Natsu, with a little bit more towards Natsu." "You looooove him." "NOT EVEN CLOSE, SO SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!"_

"Sir, we are nearing the Kaibadome." "Thanks, Jack. Now Bella-girl, if you would be so kind as to let me borrow Mavis and the Exceeds while your taking your test. I would like to know some more about their world. I got a waiver over the written part of the test, so you only have to worry about the practical part, and you already got that covered."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Oh man, I'm gonna be so late!" A two-toned brown haired young man exclaimed as he rushed through Domino City to the Kaibadome around the same time as Pegasus and Bella were making their way via limo. Waking up late, he was stuck having to run to make sure he could get to the Exams in time. Otherwise he would have to wait for another year. Although it didn't help that he was, as a result, moving too fast to not run into someone along the way.

"What I hit? Felt like a brick wall, for goodness sake." he muttered as he picked both himself and his cards up.

"You alright, kid?" the man he ran into asked.

"Yeah, just in a rush." "The Entrance Exams at the Kaibadome, I take?" While he was standing, he looked at the guy, and nearly dropped his cards again as he realized just who it was he was talking to.

"W-wait, you're-" "I have a feeling that you'll find use for this card so why don't you take it. Now I suggest you get moving and show them what you got." "Thanks! Be sure to keep an ear out for Jaden Yuki, for I'll make you proud!"

"Well might as well write off everyone else on the list as no sho-" a man in front of the Kaibadome said as a white limo pulled up. He stopped talking as the door opened and out walked two of the last people he would ever expect: Pegasus Crawford and Bella, The Angel of Darkness.

Walking up, Pegasus said "I believe that I had already made it so that Bella-girl would automatically be allowed in, with just needing to duel to determine her dorm." "O-okay, s-sir. R-right away, sir. I-if she'll just go inside and wait unt-" "Hold on a second!" another voice cried out "Jaden Yuki is not a no show either!" Bewildered by everything that just happened, the man just decided to open the door, let them in, and call them in as the last ones. Then lean onto the wall and slide down to rest some.

Inside, the three come across a variety of people sitting in the stands as the current duels going on wrapped themselves up. One in particular caught Bella's eye as a young man with short black hair slicked back had 3200 life points, **Vorse Raider** (Warrior/Earth/4 - 1900 ATK/ 1200 DEF) in attack position, and a facedown while his opponent had 1900 life points and two monsters in defense position. The duel examiner then asked him what he was going to do, with each answer that was provided being center on defeat. The young man answered by revealing his facedown to be **Ring of Destruction** , thus destroying Vorse Raider and ending the duel in his favor.

" _The trick you don't see is the trick that'll defeat you._ "

" **OF ALL THE FUCKING PLACES TO DO THAT, MAVIS VERMILLION, YOU HAD TO SNEAK UP ON ME HERE, GOD DAMMIT!?** "

That got the attention of everyone within earshot, including outside of the building. Although, for the record, Bella's shout did shake the ground a little out of anger. It also brought Jaden, the young man who just finished his duel, and a short blue-haired kid into a jumbled pile of limbs due to being so close when it happened. Only Pegasus stayed calm through it all.

"I'd suggest, Mavis-dear, that you refrain from doing things like that in a public place. It seems that we have drawn a crowd." "I'd have to agree with Mr. Crawford here. Things can get rather undignified when one shouts like that, especially during the entrance exams. I'm Bastion Misawa by the way." "I-I'm Syrus, and y-yes, please don't do that. H-have you two just arrived?" "I'm Jaden, and yes we did." "W-well, a-as far as I know, B-Bastion was s-supposed to be the last."

" _ **Jaden Yuki and Bella to Field 4. Jaden Yuki and Bella to Field 4.**_ "

"You sure about that, shrimp?" Jaden and Bella then made their way down to the assigned field to start their duel, although they didn't really have any idea as to why they're doing it on the same field. At least until they got there and saw two people waiting for them. One was a standard duel examiner, while the other . . .

"Just what the fuck are you supposed to be, because you're way to damn ugly to be human?" Bella blurted out at the sight of the other examiner.

" **I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Ph.D. and Professor of Dueling Techniques, you foolish girl!** " the 'thing' ranted loudly " **I'll show you in are tag team duel!** " "That explains why we both came down. Oh well, I'm game." "Bring it on, bitch!"

"DUEL!" _Ancient Gear + Fury from the Deep_ vs _Elemental Heroes + Fairy Tail_

 **Turn 1:** "I'll start by playing the Spell Confiscation, and I chose **Monster Reborn** to go to the grave, girl." "Whatever, Ugly McGugly." "Grr. I set to face-downs then activate **Heavy Storm**.""We're not getting any younger here." "Quite impatient. Thanks to Heavy Storm, I get two **Statue of the Wicked** tokens, allowing me to summon **Ancient Gear Golem** (Machine/Earth/8 3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF) in attack mode. Now I end."

 **Turn 2:** "My turn. I summon **Elemental Hero Avian** (Warrior/Wind/3 – 1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF) in defense mode, then place two face downs. I end and pass it over."

 **Turn 3:** "First off, I really wish you had gotten someone else to do this with, Crowler, because our decks don't work together, but here goes. I activate **A Legendary Ocean** from my hand." With that note, the surrounding turned into an ocean and Ancient Gear Golem's power took a dive. Seeing Crowler not happy, he quickly continued by summoning **A Legendary Fisherman** (Warrior/Water/5 – 1850 ATK/ 1600 DEF) in attack mode and attack Avian, only to be stopped by **Hero Barrier**. He ended his turn after that

 **Turn 4:** _Now to show that thing how Fairy Tail rocks the house._ Bella thought as she drew her card. Her eyes slightly widened as she heard " _Why are we in the middle of the ocean, Bella_?" and noticed the card she drew was none other than **Juvia Lockser** (Mage/Water/4 – 1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF). "Entry Exams for Duel Academy, Juvia. And as such, why don't you take center stage for this show?" Bella answered as she the summoned Juvia out onto the field. As she took in her surroundings, Juvia started feeling an immense power build up in her. Realizing what to do, she surprised everyone except Bella as she actually _merged_ with A Legendary Ocean, thus bringing her power up to infinity.

"HOW THE HELL IS SHE AT INFINITY ATK/DEF!?" "And how did she merge with my card?" " _As 'The Rain Woman' suggests, Juvia is able to use Water Magic, allowing Juvia to boost her power in proportion to the amount of water around her. Also, this allows Juvia the ability to_ _ **become water**_ _. Drip drip drop."_ "Juvia, end this." " _WATER SLICER!"_

Needless to say: Winner – _Elemental Heroes + Fairy Tail_ by a tidal wave. Literally, as it blasted clean into the hallway and out the front door.

As Jaden and Bella made their way back to Pegasus, Syrus, and Bastion, one could pretty well hear the sweat-drops and/or fear coming from everyone that saw what happened.

"Looks like we'll all be heading to Duel Academy." _I just don't really like the looks on Pegasus' face_ Bella said and thought. The thought came from the fact that at that moment in time, and while they were walking out, Pegasus expression showed that he had an idea. An awful idea. Thanks to his chat with the Exceeds and Mavis, Pegasus had a wonderful, awful idea. And frankly, Bella was weary of what it might be.

 **Another chapter down, and what a chapter it was. In case you didn't quite notice, I am going to being using bits and pieces from a few different songs/movies/books, hence the line from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" foreshadowing what will come a little later on. At any rate, here are the full stats on Fairy tail for this chapter:**

 **Natsu "The Salamander" Dragneel**

 **LV 6/Mage/Fire**

 **2000 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

 **All Fire^ boosts this cards power` by half of the opposing card.**

 **Any Dragon-type monster this card battles is automatically destroyed without applying damage calculation.**

 **This card gains 300 ATK/DEF for every 'Mage' out on the field.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **LV 3/Mage/Tuner/Light**

 **1000 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **Can summon up to 2 'Celestial Spirits' from Side Deck and equip them to this card.**

 **Can attack 1 extra time for every 'Celestial Spirit' equipped.**

 **If this card should be destroyed by battle, you can tribute 1 'Celestial Spirit' instead.**

 **Gray Fullbuster**

 **LV 6/Mage/Water**

 **1600 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Can equip 1 Equip Card from either graveyard to this card.**

 **Once per turn, negate the attack of an opponent's monster.**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **LV 4/Mage/Water**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **All Water^ boost this card's power` by half of the opposing card.**

 **If 'Gray Fullbuster' is out, raise this card's ATK by 1000 and lower DEF by 1000.**

 **This card can not be destroyed by battle (damage calculation still applies).**

 **Exceed Express (3x)**

 **Spell/Quick-Play**

 **Select one random monster in your hand and special summon it.**

 **If Happy the Exceed brings out 'Lucy Heartfilia' or PantherLily the Exceed brings out 'Levy McGarden', special summon 'Natsu "The Salamander" Dragneel' or '"Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox', respectively.**

 **` - both ATK and DEF**

 **^ - If the actually element itself isn't in the attack/card, then they don't get a power boost (i.e. 'Legendary Ocean' in comparison to 'Des Frog')**

 **Also, please note that the reason Fairy Tail seems kind of overpowered is because the actually Fairy Tail members are stuck inside of the cards themselves. Similar to the Card Magic of Fairy Tail, just in the form of Yugioh Cards.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, and now we're arriving onto Duel Academy Island. Now, for the record, this story is primarily centered on Bella, although I will try to make Jaden a bit more competent than in canon. So don't quite expect too much outside of her, just parts here and there as would properly fit. Also, sorry that the end of the last chapter was a bit rushed. Rated T to be sure.

As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then you might want to consider seeing a doctor or something. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail is in the House!

 _A cold chuckle echoed, awaking her from her slumber. After a few days, the girl, Soul-Lock, had finally connected what he was calling her to herself in her mind. The flat cold was still there, but it felt different as well. Suddenly, the place was bright above her, blinding her. Once she tried to turn away from it did she notice that she couldn't move at all. She found something keeping her from moving on her long parts and right above her eyes._

 _"Finally awake, I see." the man observed as he came into view "Good. Now you can watch and listen as I tell you just what I'm going to be doing. Although you probably won't understand what I'm talking about." That's when she noticed something else: the covering that she had gotten placed on her not too long after she woke up was gone! In its place was a different covering, or path pair of coverings._

 _"I may seem insane and monstrous, but you're too young for my tastes. Far too young. So I just switch you over for the time being. Now then, back to the program, hehehe." he said as he brought something into view from multiple sides "These needles will be what we're starting with. Can't have you dying on me anytime soon, so we'll begin by enhancing your body's capabilities. With a total of 18 needles, each loaded with some pretty high dosages, I daresay we'll be successful in that regard. Although unfortunately, for you, this is really going to hurt. However, that might have something to do with the fact that a good bit of it happens to be stuff such as venom from an Egyptian Asp. HAHAHAHA!"_

 _As the things came closer to her, she squirmed and whimpered in fear. At least until they actually went into her quite forcefully, then she couldn't hold back._

"Bella, wake up!" cried Jaden as he tried to shake her awake "We're here, so you can come back to the waking world now." Just then, Bella shot up, grabbed hold of Jaden, pushed him hard to the ground, and was about to punch him dead in the face when she came to and saw the situation. The helicopter that they and the other students rode in to Duel Academy Island had arrived at said island, and she, Jaden, and Syrus were the last ones to get off. And her memory nearly had her attack Jaden in response to him trying to wake her up.

"Sorry, bub." she said as she, albeit a little quickly, got up and got her belongings before heading off the chopper and onto the home of her next assignment from the horse-ass Crawford "Nightmare."

"P-pretty scary n-nightmare, t-then." "I'll say. Now come on, Sy. We need to get moving as well." They didn't notice Happy lingering behind a bit overhearing their statements. He then flew off to join Bella and the others while think- _You don't know the half of it, Jaden._

Duel Academy Island. Home to State-of-the-Art facilities, high tech arenas, and some of the most prestigious teachers of dueling one could possibly find. And now, alongside all of that, it is home to . . .

"IF I GET MY HANDS ON THE THRICE GOD-DAMNED MOTHERFUCKER WHO THOUGHT THAT FUCKING SKIRTS, LET ALONE SKIRTS THIS DAMN SHORT, WAS A GOOD IDEA FOR A UNIFORM, I'LL GOING TO FUCKING BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN THAT ASSHOLE'S BODY AND THEN BREAK HIS FUCKING HEAD CLEAN OFF!?"

. . . someone who _really_ loathes skirts and dresses with such a passion, she temporarily went feral. Bella had just gotten her school uniform, and while absentmindedly noticing the color was red, she also noticed that the bottom half was a rather short skirt, barely even a third of the length of her upper leg. So not only was it a piece of clothing she despised, it was also too short for her to even remotely tolerate.

Needless to say, at the very least, everybody on the island jumped a couple of feet in the air from it. While those who were close in proximity to her fell backwards as well. Unfortunately, for the ones that her rage was currently available to be directed at, they were frozen white with terror as she crept towards them on all fours, then shouted "GET SKIRT AWAY FROM SOUL-HUNT OR SOUL-HUNT HAVE NEW CHEW TOYS! SOUL-HUNT NO WEAR UNIFORM!" That did the trick, since once she finished saying that, all that was left was a dust afterimage as they had ran full-tilt away from her.

Turning around, Bella noticed people frozen and staring at her. She fixed that with "WHAT YOU STARING AT?!" leaving Jaden and Syrus as the only ones there mainly due to just arriving.

Bella then stood up, straightened her jacket, then said "I hate skirts." " _Maybe, but I highly doubt Soul-Hunt was really necessary._ " "Like I really have any control over that, Lily." " _She does have a point. At any rate, we might as well find the Slifer Red dorm."_

"Hey, Bella." Jaden called once he noticed her "Which dorm did you get? And I was wondering, if you don't mind, where did you get your Duel Spirits?" "Slifer, bub. As for Mavis and the Exceeds, that is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know." "I-i guess w-we'll be s-seeing you at O-opening Speech, then?" "If we're in the same dorm that is, midget."

Later, we find Bella, Jaden, and Syrus waiting with the other new students in front of a big screen with all three in Slifer. Or rather, Syrus and Jaden were waiting and Bella was snoring. Rather loudly. Even when the screen turned on and showed a bald man with a no-sides beard.

"Goo-" the man was about to speak before he noticed Bella snoring. "Would someone please wake her up? I have the receiving noise on mute and I can still here her." Jaden took it upon himself to wake her, and this time didn't have to worry about a reaction from her except "Huh? Oh, the show's on. Although why is Baldy's face stuck up there, again?" "Anyways, good morning and welcome, my students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster here, and you are all the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable- depending upon how you ranked of course. As for Miss Bella, please see Mr. Banner about your room." Then, with a chuckle, the screen went blank and the students filed out to there respective dorms.

" _I guess this Banner has something to do with the red dorm._ " "It would seem so Lily, but we don't know where he or the dorm actually are. Mavis, anyone within sight?" " _No, although you don't really need to bring your Data Eye out. That information should be on the device that you got from the table that the uniforms were on._ " "Sorry, but I didn't notice in time before Hunt came out because that damn skirt. So I don't have one." " _At least that is a legitimate reason for not paying attention to detail, unlike some people (like a certain Tomcat at times)._ " " _Aye, sir!_ " "On a final note, Happy, Carla did just imply that people such as you and Natsu are pretty big dumbasses."

Apparently Natsu heard Bella's remark, because they then heard a muffled angry shout from the pocket that her deck was currently located. However, none of them noticed a boy wearing a light blue jacket had stopped right out of sight and listened in. _How could anyone miss the pile of PDAs, even if they were somewhat strewn out? You'd have to be either an idiot or completely out of it to not notice._ Then he caught a glimpse of movement from her, which after taking a peek, was her reaching up and lifting her eye patch up. _How the hell is that possible!?_ he exclaimed in his mind once he saw what was underneath.

In place of Bella's eye, was pretty much a screen showing strands of computer data moving about on a flat screen. The ring of flesh that indicates the eye socket was missing as well, only this time, nothing was in place of it. It was like someone had ripped her eye and flesh out and put a computer screen in. While he couldn't see any actually detail inside the eye, he did see it change a couple of times before she lowered the eye patch back down while saying "Looks like it is this way, guys." before she surprised him yet again when she easily jumped over the tree line in the direction of the Slifer Dorm.

Stepping into the open, you could tell the he was shocked from what he had just seen. Quickly composing himself, his shock then turned into a smirk, then a slight frown, as he thought _First she does an OTK with only one card during her exam, she has some form of computer terminal in her eye socket AND can jump over trees?!_ "It's official: I, Zane Truesdale, am not really looking forward to experiencing for myself her power. And unfortunately, it's only a matter of time before that will happen. No doubt about it."

A couple of jumps later, Bella, Mavis, and the Exceeds had arrived at the Slifer Dorm.

"We found the dorm, now where would this Banner dude be located?" Bella asked looking at the Slifer dorm "Although who thought that mimicking the slums was a good idea for a school building?" " _Maybe we could try searching the rooms?_ " Happy suggested right before a door on the ground floor opened up. What came out was a black-haired man a bit on the skinny side holding . . . _Garfield? What's he doing here?_ Although one thing that stood out a bit more was that his eyes were rather squinted, almost to the point that they were constantly closed.

"Oh, hello there." the man said after noticing Bella "I'm Lyman Banner, Head of Slifer Red. And this is Pharaoh. You must be Bella, the Angel of Darkness, correct?" " _Looks like that issue was fixed pretty quickly, although I'd most certainly prefer not interacting with that cat until it obtains a proper weight._ " "Considering that furball reminds me of Garfield, I agree Carla. At any rate, yes, I'm Bella." "Chancellor Sheppard had called ahead to let me know about you being in this dorm. Your room is actually the one right next to mine, and even though you have it to yourself, I'd prefer if you still kept any noise down to a reasonable level. Also, the welcoming dinner is at 7:00 tonight, so don't be late, otherwise you can explore until then. If you see Jaden, though, would you mind letting him know that the Chancellor would like to speak to him at the earliest opportunity." He then went off with a parting smile.

"He's certainly a lot nicer than most of the assholes that we usually have to deal with." " _Maybe, but until we know for sure-_ " "Yeah, yeah, PantherLily, until we know for sure, don't trust them." Although that wasn't what PantherLily had in mind to say, it had to wait as they then heard some others arriving. Turning, they saw that it was Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey, Bella, good to see ya. You in Slifer?" "Yeah, although I didn't really care anyways. Also, Jaden, the Slifer Head, Banner, said that the Baldy wanted to speak to you ASAP." "W-who's-" "The bald dude that showed up on the screen earlier." "Oh, Chancellor Sheppard. Wonder what he wants?" That when he noticed what was behind the dorm. "WHOA! Check out the view. Sure, this place might be more of the low class setting, but the ocean view definitely makes up for it in my opinion." "Yeah." "While the view is pretty decent, I've seen the ocean enough that I can safely say if you've seen one ocean, you've seen them all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be checking my room out, then taking a look around until 7:00 seeing as that is when dinner is according to Banner."

Opening the door to her room, Bella, Mavis, and the Exceeds take a look around. It was basically what one would expect in a on-campus dorm room for 1 person: bed in far right corner, computer desk and chair in far left with the back of the chair facing the door, and a closet separate from the wall just in on the left. While it could use some work, none of them made any complaints. _Especially me, seeing as I had started out in a fucking cage for crying out loud!_ Bella thought as she took her pack over to the bed and proceeded to put everything away.

" _Now that we're settled in, LET'S GO EXPLORING!_ " cried Happy. " _It would be a good idea to get the layout of the place, plus we'll most likely have to go to Chancellor Sheppard to get a PDA for you, Bella. It'll be easiest to learn things from it than by ourselves._ " Just then the five heard a scream from roughly above them. " _What the?_ " exclaimed Lily. " _That sounded like Jaden and Syrus._ " "I wonder what cause them to scream?" "THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS IS HERE AT DUEL ACADEMY!? AND IS IN SLIFER RED!?" A pretty big 'thud' vibrated through the building before Bella states "Sounds like they had gotten a 3-man with a fatso. Anyways, might as well check out the place and give Baldy the standard 'Either you help me in my job or get the fuck out of my way.'"

As they headed on over to the main building, Jaden and Syrus showed up. They wanted to take a look around as well, although Jaden did also want to take care of his meeting with the Chancellor at the same time.

They eventually found themselves in a pretty state-of-the-art duel arena. The only one who had any reaction besides impressed and awe was Bella, who looked a bit more irritated in comparison. Although things took a slight detour when they heard a voice saying "What is three Slifer Slackers such as yourselves doing here? This is Obelisk Blue territory." The three then notice that they weren't alone in there. Turning to where the voice came from revealed two boys in blue jackets.

"You say that this is Obelisk Blue territory?" Bella replies "Figures the boy toys, dumbasses and assholes 'claim' the best for themselves. I have to wonder, though, where is your master? And is she a Dominatrix, Submissive, or both?" "Watch your mouth, Slacker!" Turning yet again showed another boy in blue, only this one had black hair spiking up and forward by a pretty decent amount. "You may have defeated Crowler at the Exams, but that was a fluke. I, Chazz Princeton, will prove it here and now." "If you don't mind, Bella, I'd like to duel him. No offense, but you didn't really give me a chance last time." " _Might as well, since I highly doubt much of anyone would really stand a chance against us._ " "Either way, the Dom-Sub porcupine will lose so have at it, Jaden." "Thanks."

"Duel" _Elemental Heroes_ vs. _Dark Pain_ (Chazz's deck is primarily Dark attribute centering around bringing pain to the opponent. Just check his duels until he leaves for North Academy)

Turn 1: "I'll make your defeat quick and get to putting that bitch in her place, Slacker. I activate Double Summon (Spell) and summon Reborn Zombie (Zombie/Dark/4 – 1000/1600) and Chthonian Soldier (Warrior/Dark/4 – 1200/1400) in defense and attack mode respectively. Then I'll throw down a facedown."

Turn 2: "My turn, then. I'll start by using Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell) to destroy your facedown. Then I'll use Polymerization (Spell) to fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Warrior/Fire/4 – 1200/800) to Special Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Warrior/Wind/6 – 2100/1200) in attack mode." "Grr." "I'm not done, since I'll be Normal Summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman (Warrior/Light/4 – 1600/1400) in attack mode. I'll then be having Sparkman attack your Soldier since I know of its effect, thus rendering the damage done to only 400." Another growl "However, I'll be attacking Reborn Zombie with Flame Wingman, whose ability makes it so that you still take 1000 damage even if it's in defense, seeing as that is Reborn Zombie's Attack level." Now a gasp from Chazz. "Now I place a facedown and end."

Turn 3: "You'll pay for that! I use Monster Reborn to bring back Chthonian Soldier. Then I'll sacrifice to bring out Mefist the Infernal General (Fiend/Dark/5 – 1800/1700) in attack mode. Now I'll have him attack your Sparkman." Like the exam, the attack was stopped by Hero Barrier. Growling, again, he ended his turn.

Turn 4: Seeing that his opponent didn't put down any other cards, Jaden decided to just really end it with Flame Wingman attacking Mefist and Sparkman attacking Chazz afterwards.

Winner: Jaden and _Elemental Heroes_

"Once again, we see the incompetency of the dumbasses in power." Isabella proclaims "Now come on, might as well get our respective meeting with Baldy over with before returning to the dorm for the 7:00 dinner." She then turns back to the main entrance and walks out, with the Exceeds and Mavis following, although Mavis did wait a little bit before moving. She had noticed a blond-haired girl staying a bit out of sight while watching the whole duel. _This is certainly getting interesting,_ she thought as she left to follow _Jaden, Syrus and that girl have the potential to become mages. If anymore show up, then I'm going to have to let Bella and the others know. If it can be tapped, then we could have some new friends that could actually be at least some help with Bella, if not getting us back home as well._

Finally arriving at the Chancellor's office some time later, with Jaden and Syrus in tow after they ran to join her, Isabella then proceeded to kick the door open and exclaim "Hey Baldy! You in there? We would like to chat."

" _While we did achieve getting a PDA, Jaden certainly was surprising to say the least._ " "Tell me about it." The subject in question can be answer like this:

"YOU MEAN MY FINDING THAT SET OF PAPERS WAS AN ACCIDENT?! AND AS A RESULT OF IT, I HAD GOTTEN AN 86 FOR THE WRITTEN PART OF THE ENTRANCE EXAM?! I WAS ONLY 7 WHEN I DID THAT!"

" _Although it was kind of him to decline the resorting into Ra Yellow for Syrus. That boy really needs to gain some confidence in himself._ " " _Aye. Maybe I could give him a fish?_ " "Like that'll work, Happy. He can't see you, remember?" " _Indeed, but there is also the fact that Jaden didn't really show his skills until his match with the Obelisk. So they would have to learn about it first, although it'll probably unlikely he'll say anything at least, on account of pride._ " "More like arrogance. But enough talk. Good night, guys." Just then, Bella's PDA rang out. Checking it, she noticed that it was a challenge from the Dom-Sub porcupine, aka Chazz, to an ante duel that night. As a final deed before getting to sleep, she responded with giving him the finger while saying "Go fuck yourself."

As you can see, this is a pretty long chapter. I apologize about the ending, but the length was starting to get to me. And as for Jaden, I'm going for a more competent version. I mean, come on, even Wheeler the dueling monkey was more competent than him in the beginning, and he was a literal monkey for crying out loud!

Final note: Please let me know what you let think about this and what could help it be better next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome again to Undead on Fairy Wings! This time will be more OC-Canon style, since I'll be bringing in Synchro Monsters based off of _Fairy Tail Zero_. That's right, Warrod, Precht/Purehito (whichever's easier for you), Yuri and Mavis will be Synchros. Although I'll be saying it here and now, Isabella will NOT be getting anything such as Acnologia or Zeref, with the closest being a planned "Assault Mode Activate" counterpart. Rated T to be sure.

One other thing to note is that this chapter will be going a bit more in detail about the extent of Isabella's capabilities.

As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then you might want to consider seeing a doctor or something. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3: Fairy Synchron Zero

"Miss Rhodes," Dr. Crowler asked "Would you mind listing to the class the various types of Spells?"

About a day or two after their arrival, things settled into a pretty normal routine. Or as close as you can get at a school on an island with a goth punk wielding a rowdy and destructive deck. Wake up, get ready, go to class, annoy Crowler, and knock Chazz around some after he tries to get revenge for the insult on day one, explore/patrol some bit, then bed. Today was no different.

Crowler was being pompous, Chazz was annoyed at Isabella, Bastion and Alexis were paying attention, Syrus was nervous again, Mavis and the Exceeds were bored (except Happy who had went of exploring), Jaden was sweet-dropping, and Isabella . . . was slumped back on her chair snoring with some drool on the left side of her mouth.

"Spell Cards can be categorized as either Normal, Quick-Play, Field, Equip, Continuous, or Ritual." "Excellent! Just what should be expected from an Obelisk." Notices Bella "Mr. Truesdale! Wake Miss Isabella up at once!" "Y-yes sir! Bella, p-please wake up!" Unlike previous times when Crowler attempted to wake her up personally, Syrus actually got her to 'wake up.' At least without getting a broken nose. Instead it was "H-huh? Oh, hey shrimp. The UFT* giving us trouble again?" " _More like he just didn't like it that you were sleeping in class again. And the main part of this period was on the types of Spells available to use in Duel Monsters._ " "Miss Isabella, explain to the class what a Field Spell Card does." "Ugly _and_ stupid, not a good combination to be. You're the teacher, shouldn't you be explaining that to us instead of us explaining it to you? Not to mention the fact that the effect of a Field Spell is in the name: it puts a spell on the field instead of an object on the field. You can't get much more obvious than that you fucking idiot." That got the class laughing, which only increased once they saw Crowler's expression in response to it.

 _I don't care what I have to do, this is the last time I'll be humiliated by that Slifer Slacking bitch* in MY school!_ _I WILL HAVE HER EXPELLED, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!?_

"Despite the hilarity, I have to ask, why do you keep on antagonizing Dr. Crowler?" Bastion asked. " _You mean besides the facts that A) he's incredibly ugly, B) he's incredibly arrogant, C) pretty much hates everyone except Obelisk Blue students, and D) he hasn't shown any reason to trust him since the first encounter?_ " "Let's just say it hasn't really done anything to really earn any actually respect, in my opinion." " _That isn't really saying much, since barely anyone has gotten a compliment from you._ " "Including yourself, Happy." "Either way, it was funny watching that. Glad I had managed to get that recorded." "Y-you recorded t-that, Jaden?" "Yeah. Make it easier to remember if it just really a click away to watching it again and again." That got them giggling again over the incident.

"Ah, Isabella." Banner's voice rang out ahead of them "I've been looking for you." "Yeah, Banner?" "A package for you just got dropped off not to long ago. It had a note with it asking for you to get on video chat alone in your room before you open it, though." "I'll take care of it after classes are done, although you might want to have a clean-up crew on standby. Last time I open one, I was cleaning pink and purple paint off of everything for a week. It didn't exactly help that my normal methods of detecting that were unavailable at the time.-" " _Hey, we did say we were sorry._ " " _You do realize that she is more than likely just stating a fact, right?_ " "-But at any rate, I believe we all, including you Banner, should get moving. Still got class to do."

" _Is anyone else having trouble figuring out how Zinc and Lead can cause an explosion, or is it just me?_ " " _I think its safe to say, Tomcat, that all of us are experiencing that problem._ " "Uh, guys? Mind keeping it down? Gym's about to start. And it was probably Natsu and Gray trying to fight again. I thought I saw some fire and ice flying around last class." " _HEY!_ "

"Hello students. My name is Fonda Fontaine. While I am the school nurse, I am also the gym teacher here at Duel Academy. I'll be helping you all realize the importance of physical fitness for proper dueling. Now who's ready to get sweaty?" The red-haired woman standing in front of the students declared "And I have been notified about, Bella, so as a finish to class today, I would like to see just how many laps you can do with whatever time is left. We'll be closer to working out a proper schedule for you afterwards. Sound good?" "Might as well. Normal standards aren't going to cut it for me." Not all that many were left unmotivated afterwards, if not for the speech then for how their teacher looked.

"Hey, Bella." Jaden said "Syrus got something for ya, but something is rather suspect about it." "I-it's a letter from my b-brother, Zane." "We can deal with it after class. This Zane may be your supposed brother, but I'm not about to bow to the whims of cowards and assholes."

Once it got to about ten minutes till class end, Fonda called the students to rest some while Bella came up near her. "Okay, like I said, we'll be focusing on laps for this session. Starting with how fast you can do a standard mile, or four laps. I'll be timing you with this stopwatch. Now on your mark. Get set. Go!"

BOOM!

Next thing Fonda, or anyone for that matter, knew was Bella doing push-ups right behind her after leaving a ten-foot-wide, two-feet-deep crater and a trail of rubble of similar yet smaller proportions looping the track. Switching over to vertical push-ups, she then says "Standard full-speed for me is roughly 5 seconds per mile. I can do faster, but certain conditions have to be met. I've always been rather proud of that, actually." " _I still can't wait to see what Jet's face would be once he sees this. hehehe_ " "Uh, w-well anyway, that's all for today. C-class dismissed." " _And another bug-eye bites the dust._ " Lily's comment was on account of the fact that Fonda's reaction to the whole scenario was: delayed register, wide-eye realization, mental shut-down, and trying to discreetly run off to get the answer for 'JUST HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID SHE DO THAT!?' from Chancellor Sheppard.

"Now, shrimp. Let's take a look at what you got." Back at the dorm, Bella got down to business and decides to humor Syrus in looking at the letter he mentioned. Said boy quickly hands it over, allowing her to open it. Right before she bopped him on the head while stating "This is addressed to you, idiot." "M-me? Oh, wrong l-letter. T-that one w-was for me to d-deliver this o-one to you." " _I'd suggest you ask him about this brother of his. Something doesn't feel right and we don't have enough to really go on._ " " _You mean besides the fact that that letter smells exactly like that jerk Bowler._ " "Now that you mention it, Natsu, it does smell like the UFT. And only him." That got Jaden and Syrus' attention. "It smells like Crowler?!" Jaden exclaimed, right before Syrus came out with "Th-that card talked!?" " _OF COURSE I CAN TALK!_ " "That's enough out of you, Natsu, now BE QUIET!" " _Y-y-y-yes, ma'am._ "

" _This is sounding an awful lot like a set up._ " " _Maybe, Lily, but you do realize just who the target is, right? More than likely, she's going to be springing the trap and find some way to cause it to backfire, and then take care of the package Mr. Banner mentioned and Isabella probably forgot."_ " _Touch_ _é_ _._ "

" _Are you sure that the Obelisk Blue dorm is this way?_ " " _That's what the map showed._ " "Will you guys keep it down? I'd prefer doing this on our terms, and that is easier to do if there is maximum silence." " _Sorry._ " "At any rate, we're not that fa-" "LET ME GO!" a voice screamed out, interrupting the conversation between Bella and the Exceeds. "What the hell? Sound like someones in trouble." " _Let's check it out_."

As it turned out, it was an Obelisk Girl that screamed. Said girl had black hair a bit on the shorter side and was wearing the normal uniform for Obelisk Girls. But the problem came from the fact that about three of what looked like Obelisk Boys were there as well, one of them restraining her arms while all three had looks on their faces that showed just they were planning. When one said "It's about high time we had some fun with this bitch, eh boys?" their suspicions were confirmed.

*****(considering the scenario, I'm pretty sure you just what I'm talking about. And the boys are just really random fillers.)*****

" _Not again._ " "Looks like I can finally cut loose." " _Just don't go killing OR crippling them. We don't need this to get any worse._ " "Luckily, for them, they haven't really do anything just yet." Bella then walks in sight of the girl while saying "Why is it that you pretty much have to exile yourself onto a fucking asteroid in order to escape assholes like you three? I mean, didn't your mommys(?) ever teach you that you should respect others, let alone girls in particular." "Since when should I be concerned about weaklings, especially women. They're better off where they belong: under a guy." "Your mother at least didn't seem to do much of anything, except drop-kick you out the closed door." "Grr. Forget Mindy. Get her!" "B-but bo-" "NOW!" With all three now focused on Bella, Mindy was free to run off to the safety of the Girls Dorm. Leaving no witnesses to the rather one-sided fight that was about to start with these few words:

"SOUL-LOCK, TRANSFORM!"

The three boys stopped and stared in shock as a mass of computer data burst from Bella, blocking her appearance from them. But what really shocked them was what said computer data was doing. It was surrounding her limbs, starting from her feet up, transforming her . . . leaving the only parts of her in rock instead of on fire be her hands and feet. Although they still looked more like molten rock than regular.

"SOUL-LOCK: INFERNO!"

"Surprise, bitches! Seeing as your going for good old fisticuffs, I get to send you to the hospital for the next week or so. Oh, and don't bother with trying to get me in trouble, fuckers. It won't work." She said with a bit of a sadistic smile on her face and cracking her knuckles "Now you can start screaming, if you want." And with that, charged at them.

Next thing the boys knew, one of them was suddenly slammed into a tree due to her fist hitting him in the stomach and knocked out instantly. Another tried to attack her from behind, but got a kick to his jaw for his troubles. Although, while in the air, she grabbed and swung him into the last. Bella then ended the rather one-sided fight by jumping at them and slamming her heel on the ground while channeling some flames at the spot, creating a powerful enough explosion to knock both of them out and away at least 10 feet.

" _Seeing as this is done, do you want to continue to deal with Zane, or go back and finally deal with the package?_ " "Oh yeah, the package. Thanks for reminding me, Carla. And its not like Zane's really going anywhere, anyway."

" _You certainly took your sweet time with answering my note, my dear._ " "I had a few things to take care of first, Pegasus. Though there is the fact that you had pranked me the last time, remember?" " _Hahaha, indeed. But I'm sure you're all going to like this one, especially Mavis. A new type of monster called Synchros._ " "Synchros?" " _Based on the whole Tuner Monster concept you guys brought up. By using a Tuner Monster and one or more non-Tuner Monsters that are already on the field, you can summon a Synchro Monster whose level is equal to the levels of the original monsters. And I would like you to debut them in the upcoming Promotional Exams. I know that the Exams are a ways away, but I do require a bit more time to prepare them for official launch. Although I did place some Spells and Traps that I daresay could benefit you greatly._ " Placing the package on the desk, Bella then asks "You mentioned that it would interest Mavis. You going to hold out on us or go ahead and tell us." " _That part is quite easy, Bella-girl. Said Monsters are Warrod, Yuri, Precht, and Mavis-girl._ " . . . " _WHAAAAATT!_ " (cue island rumble that pretty much everyone sleeps through.) Pegasus just smiled and nodded. Bella then proceeds to quickly open the package to find four white cards with pictures of the four people he mentioned. But there was a rock with a string tied around it. Suddenly paranoid, she tries to nudge the rock out of the way, not wanting to be pranked again. Only to discover said prank coming from the top of the box that was used for the package blasting pretty much everything except the inside of the box and the computer screen. Bella's reaction was rather predictable: "YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

The 1st * stands for "Unidentified Freaky Thing" and the 2nd is because it can be rather difficult to be around someone like Isabella and not get at least somewhat vulgar.

Also, I'm now doing at least an attempt at a poll:

Which one do you think I should sooner or later put in?

Turbo:

Action:

Trial:

Trial is my own creation. Basically, Duelist Life Points becomes one Timer between 4 and 20 minutes, Monsters ATK and DEF combined becomes Monsters' Life Points, and the Monsters and to complete a certain objective for the Duelist to win. In other words: 'Joey and Yugi vs. Para and Dox' meets 'Team Natsu and Jellal trying to stop Nirvana' meets 'Capture the Flag.'

Final note: Please let me know what you let think about this and what could help it be better next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, again. Got another chapter for you. And now we'll be seeing at least one of Bella's new Synchros in action, in the first of the two duels in this chapter. 'Jaden vs Chazz' will still be in, Chazz will just be more taking his frustration out on Jaden instead of actually plain out not liking him like in canon. As for Bella's opponent, I'll let you see for yourself in a bit. Also, in regards to the poll:

I'm not real sure how it works, so sorry if anyone picked otherwise but I'll be doing Trial Duels.

As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Duel School, now SCRAM!

 _"Welcome back to the land of the wake, my pet."_ his _voice broke through as Soul-Lock found herself waking on the binding table under the brights again. That voice that put anger and fear in her every time. "Seeing as you've handled the rest of my 'tests,' its about time we've got the a big prize. The very reason why I gave you the name Soul-Lock in the first place. The ability to lock on a person's soul and use them to boost your own power. But how to do that?" Shiny arms came into view, but one was holding something. Fear started pushing anger out as the empty arm started moving while he said "Oh, yes, hehehe, I remember. However, it does require something from you." The moving arm was right in front of her eye when he finished with "Your left eye."_

A horrendous scream of pain and terror ripped through the night air, waking all but the heaviest sleepers up in surprise. Everyone, including Crowler and Chazz, could feel the scream practically pierce every fiber of their being, leaving them with one thought: _Who could possibly be experiencing such pain? Especially at this hour in the morning?_ (abt. 3:45 or so) What none of them knew was that the subject wasn't actually experiencing pain, Bella was just having another memory-induced nightmare.

" _BELLA!_ " The collective shouts of her companions did the trick in waking her up. Although it didn't work for her state of mind, since she curled up tight while mumbling "Please . . . no more . . . stop . . ." " _Oh boy, the transplant showed up again._ " " _Aye, and on the day of the Emotional Exams too._ " " _That's Promotional Exams, Happy. Thankfully, however, we do have some time before the Exams actually start, so you three need to spread out and find someone who can see us and let them know Bella would most likely need some special accommodations but otherwise can still take them._ " " _Yes, Master._ "

With the Exceeds out trying to take care of preparations for Bella's exam, Mavis did what she could to comfort while the rest of Fairy Tail worked on possible strategies to help Bella in her test. It wasn't all that long before a knock on the door was heard, followed by Banner asking "Bella, is everything alright? You sounded in awful pain." " _I'm sorry, Mr. Banner, but I'm afraid the Bella is currently out of it due to a nightmare. Master Mavis had sent the Exceeds to try and set up some accommodations because she won't be in the best condition. At least for the beginning. Oh, this is Lucy Heartfilia, by the way._ " "Uh, thank you for that information, Miss Heartfilia. I'm just wondering why you're in Miss Bella's room, let alone how you got in." " _I'm actually stuck inside one of Bella's cards. At any rate, think you could let them know?_ " "I'll do what I can, although considering the scream, I'm pretty sure I don't have to do all that much. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it woke up the entire island."

"If this keeps up, I might need to see someone about this. 4 weeks straight of weekly sleep-ins with fully functional alarms isn't good." Jaden muttered to himself as he ran to make it in time for the exams. Along the way, however, he came across two pretty big surprises: a rather rotund woman trying to push a jeep up the hill, and Bella not acting at all like she normally would. Despite how Bella tended to act, it was pretty easy for Jaden to tell that she would have already done _something_ to help the woman, but she doesn't seem to have even noticed. AND THE GIRL WAS PRETTY MUCH LITERALLY WALKING STRAIGHT AT THE WOMAN!?

"Hey, Bella!" Jaden shouted out as he caught up, managing to get through to Bella. She turned to him, confused about what he wanted. "You okay? You seemed so out of it, you didn't notice just what you were about to walk into." "Huh?" Only then did she notice the woman and the jeep. " _That was there for a bit of a while. Since I knew what had happened, I didn't say anything. Jaden just got lucky that he managed to snap you out long enough to see it. Now how about you help Ms. Dorothy, that woman, out?_ " "Oh, okay." She said a bit offhandedly as she walked up and gently got Ms. Dorothy out of the way before grabbing a hold of the jeep and picking it up before turning to the woman and asking "Where to?"

"Uuuuhh..." "How about you just not worry about it and tell her where to put it? She's currently not herself at the moment and we do kind of need to hurry for our exams, ma'am." "Uh, right. This way to the card shop."

"Good to have you join us, Jaden, Bella. We're already about 15 minutes into the exam, so you'd have to hurry if you don't want it to affect your score more than that, Jaden. I've already told Sheppard about the incident, Bella, so you do have some leniency for this, by the way." Banner had said after he notice the two of them finally arrive to the testing area.

"How come that slacker gets help and the rest of us don't?!" Chazz exclaimed, upset upon hearing Banner. "Before I say why, I must enforce the fact that the reasons behind it are Bella's and Bella's alone, so don't go asking her for details. As for the leniency, do you all recall the scream that happened early this morning?" "Yes, Professor." "That was her." That did it. Jaws and eyes wide, pretty well every last student turned to look at the girl going down to start her test while thinking " _She's the one who screamed this morning? Just what the hell happened!?_ " The only one who, at the very least, wasn't staring in shock was Jaden, who had managed to keep focused on his actually test instead of the revelation. Thankfully, for the others, they snapped out of it fast enough to keep themselves from getting a bad grade.

45 minutes later, only a few didn't quite complete the test. "Okay, seeing as the written part is done, I do have one announcement before you all can head out to prepare for the practical. Miss Bella will be having her duel last, since she had been originally asked to showcase a new type of Duel Monster today, so whoever gets selected to duel her will be joining her in having their practical score be curved for just how they handle themselves and not if they win, unlike the rest of you. Now you can quietly head on over to the card shop. The new cards have arrived." Too bad for Banner, he was talking to a bunch of teenagers. Subtlety isn't in their vocabulary, especially when it comes to something they consider popular. As such, a stampede blasted its way out to the card shop, leaving Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Bella, Mavis and the Exceeds.

" _How you feeling, Bella?_ " "Better, you guys. Thanks for the assist. I should be back to normal come the match." " _I don't think you'll be trying your luck at the card shop, right?_ " "Not likely, unless there turns out to be some other cards Pegasus made that are about Fairy Tail." " _Good point, although Syrus might need to. He's not confident to put it mildly._ " "No kidding, Lily. Now we better get going. Don't want to miss out on seeing which of these brats help us reveal Synchros." " _Speaking of which, Bella, which one are you planning on revealing?_ " "I thought I'll stick with Mavis. First master of Fairy Tail, first Synchro played." " _Aw, thanks._ "

" _Uuuhh... would someone remind me just how some of those guys ended up in Obelisk again?_ " " _One would think that they would at the very least having a solid understanding of what's available to them._ ""I agree Happy and Carla. Those arrogant assholes think that powerful cards are the way to go, but all that and their taunts are showing just how much of a pack of fucking cowards they really are." "I hope you're not grouping _all_ Obelisks together." Turning to the left showed the new voice belonged to a blonde-haired Obelisk girl, suprisingly followed by Bastion. "Not all of us are like that." "I'll believe that when I see it." Turning back to the duels, Bella didn't notice said girl's eye starting to show a form of fire in them that usually says something along the lines of ' _Challenge accepted._ '

However, anything she might have said afterwards was held off by the intercom announcing " _Despite the irregularities, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton to the arena. Repeat, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton to the arena._ " Of course, two voices rang out right afterwards that weren't happy: "WHAT?! He/I was supposed to duel that slacker Bella" " _You want to take it up with both the Chancellor AND Pegasus, you be my guest. They were the ones that set up Bella's match._ "

"At any rate, my friend here is Alexis Rhodes. It's safe to say that she is not one of the snobs that usually strut around in blue." "Duly noted, Bastion, but I still stand by my previous statement." "Don't worry, I wasn't trying to force you to believe me or anything. On a more personal note, I have been curious about a few things, which I hope to confirm while watching your match." "Such as why I've barely brought my deck out to play?" "That too, but it can wait until later. Jaden and Chazz had finally arrived on the field to duel." "One last thing, is it just me, or does the fact that both Chazz and Crowler were so upset at not having Chazz duel Bella give you two a bad feeling as well." "Now that you mention it, Alexis, that does strike me as odd. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"DUEL!" _Elemental Heroes vs. Mech Menace_ (not real sure what to describe Chazz's deck at this time)

Turn 1: "I don't really know why you weren't happy with not dueling Bella, and I intend to find out. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (Warrior/Earth/4 – 800/2000) in defense, and place two facedowns."

Turn 2: "I was hoping to save this for taking care of her, but you'll have to do. Time to show that at least one of you can't play with the big boys. _This_ is a real card! Magical Mallet (Spell), fresh off the presses! It allows me to select any number of cards from my hand and shuffle them back into my deck, then draw the same amount. And look, its back in my hand, meaning I can use it again! And now we begin with your end! I summon V-Tiger Jet (Machine/Light/4 – 1600/1800) in attack mode. Next I'll be activating Frontline Base (Spell). Now, once per turn, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Union monster from my hand.-" "W-when is his turn gonna end?" "I'd be more concerned about the fact that duelists keep on blurting out the effects of their cards, midget. If people know how your stuff works, they'll then be able to make a way to stop it." " _Not to mention the fact that these are probably the cards that were supposed to have shown up earlier today._ " "That too, although it stands to reason with people such as Dom-Subcupine and UFT." " _Touche.*_ " "-As such, I'll being use its effect to summon W-Wing Catapult (Machine/Light/4 – 1300/1500) in attack mode as well." "You'd mind going on ahead and just skip to when you fight with VW-Tiger Catapult (Machine/Light/6 – 2000/2100)? Before I could understand, but now your just stalling with going into this spiel when anyone with a lick of sense knows how things such as Unions work, idiot." "Grr. I remove Tiger Jet and Wing Catapult create Tiger Catapult. However, I won't be attacking just yet. I'll first be using Catapult's effect to, by discarding a card, force your puny rock into attack mode. _Now_ I'll be attacking." "Again, you make me wonder how you got into Obelisk, since you were so easily baited into attacking that you forgot about my other cards. My Hero Barrier should be able to show you, seeing as your attack is now useless because of it." "What?!" "Are you done yet, or is there anything you'd like to try and do." "I'll end with a facedown. Happy?" " _Aye, sir!_ " "Not you, idiot."

Turn 3: "Now I am, and I'll be keeping it simple for everyone here. I'll be using Polymerization to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (Warrior/Light/6 – 2400/1500). With him out now, it's time to say goodbye to your Catapult. Thunder Giant's allowed to do that, by the way." "Argh." "Of course, he can still attack." "ARGH!" "I be ending my turn as well with a facdown."

Turn 4: "Okay, now your starting to really piss me off. With help from Frontline Base, I summon X-Head Cannon (Machine/Light/4 – 1800/1500) and Z-Metal Tank (Machine/Light/4 – 1500/1300). Now I'll be using my facedown, Call of the Haunted (Trap), to bring back Y-Dragon Head (Machine/Light/4 – 1500/1600). With all there out, I'll be removing them to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Machine/Light/8 – 2800/2600) in attack mode." "And there goes my newest facedown on the field: Trap Hole (Trap)." "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?"

Turn 5: "Even though I didn't know much about your current monsters in the beginning, it was pretty easy to figure them, and subsequently, you out. You lack any sort of concern for both strategy and your cards, instead focusing on how much power they have. That is why you lose." By now Chazz's temper was reaching some pretty high levels. "Sorry I had yet to play you, Kuriboh. I summon Winged Kuriboh(Fairy/Light/1 – 300/200) in attack position. And to finish this, both of my monsters will attack."

Winner: _Elemental Heroes_

"Hmph. Like any of us didn't see that coming." " _Except maybe Crowler and most of Obelisk Blue. Take a look._ " Crowler in particular was looking rather slack-jawed and white with surprise. Smirking at his expression, Bella calls out "HEY CROWLER! HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME YOU TRY AND START FUCKING WITH ME, THEN DO IT STRAIGHT TO MY DAMN FACE, YA LIMP NOODLE!" If it wasn't the fact that she called him out like that in the middle of an exam that started laughter throughout the students and staff, it was her insulting Crowler's status as a man that did the trick. However, there were a few that weren't all the happy, besides Crowler: a red-haired beauty of a school nurse/P.E. Instructor, Fonda Fontaine, and Chancellor Sheppard. She wasn't happy with Bella for her mouth, and with Crowler for abusing his authority yet again, while he wasn't happy with what Bella was implying about Crowler's behavior during the Exams, and possibly more instances. Chazz didn't really count since he was still upset over his rather humiliating loss just a bit ago from Jaden.  
" _HAHAHA! About time someone put Crowler in his place. But enough about that. Time to get back to the Exams everyone! I daresay if this is what I should expect from Miss Bella, then her duel should be a sight to see._ "

It still took a while, seeing as she was last, but it still managed to appear as though time somewhat sped up. Everyone wanted to see the new cards that Bella was supposed to show. Although people were starting to have suspicions as to who her opponent would be.

" _As far as the duels and rumors have been going, it looks like our opponent is either Alexis or someone named Zane Truesdale._ " "Like the shrimp, Syrus?" " _Apparently. As far we can uncover, Alexis uses some kind of warrior-like monsters similar to that dancing mage in Fairy Tail._ " " _Aye, Vijeeter._ " " _Yes, him. While Zane on the other hand, he had a rather strange looking dragon with him. It looked like a giant machine._ " "So, in the long run, Gajeel's the best bet against him, right?" " _So it would seem, at least._ "

" _Well everyone, it looks like its time for the duel we all wanted to se- wait a moment. What's a camera crew doing her-MR. PEGASUS?!_ "

Sure enough, a camera crew had just showed up, followed by Pegasus himself. Once Crowler noticed, he immediately tried to get in Pegasus' good graces by introducing him, but that backfired when Pegasus just wanted the microphone.

" _Now I'm sure you're all probably wondering about why I and a camera crew are here. It is really quite simple: Bella-girl is showcasing a new style of cards that coincidentally was inspired by certain aspects found within her deck. They're merely here to broadcast to the world this revolution of Duel Monsters. Although afterwards I would like to talk some more with her deck in private. The potential they have is making me quite giddy with anticipation._ " [insert little schoolgirl giggle] " _But enough about that, time for this duel to get underway. Would Bella-girl and Miss Rhodes come down to begin._ " "It's time, Mavis." " _Aye, si-urk._ " "I wasn't talking to you, Happy."

" _Now, with both duelists out and ready, there are a few things that need to be gone over before we start. With the new cards in play, your scores won't be influenced by who wins and who loses at all. Only how well you can handle the opponent's deck. Although that doesn't mean you can't try your hardest to win. Otherwise everything is still the same, so without further ado, let's see how Synchro Monsters fare in a duel!_ "

"DUEL!" _Cyber Girl vs. Fairy Tail_

Turn 1: "If you don't mind, Bella, I'd like to start this match." "Never did quite care how things start anyways, so go ahead." "I summon Etoile Cyber (Warrior/Earth/4 – 1200/1600) in attack mode, as well as two cards facedown. Anything elaborate can come later."

Turn 2: "Okie-dokie, then. Any possible ideas, Mavis." " _You do recall that this is a test, right?_ " "And do _you_ recall we're trying to show how Synchro Monsters work, Carla?" " _Would someone mind telling me what we're currently up against?_ " "Oh, hey Freed. We're dealing a monster called Etoile Cyber and two facedowns. Seeing the locations of said cards, they're Spells and/or Traps." " _I'm getting the feeling that Alexis' monster might incline towards bypassing the opponents defenses, so probably be best to start with summoning Freed and setting_ Magic Cylinder (Trap) _on the field._ " "If you say so. I summon Freed Justine (Mage/Dark/3 – 600/800) in defense mode, then set a card as well." " _Pleasure to be of assistance._ "

Turn 3: "Looks like we have similar ideas on starting, huh?" "More like I know someone whose mind can run sonic circles around the rest of you." "Uh, okay, anyways I summon Blade Skater (Warrior/Earth/4 – 1400/1500) in attack mode. Now I'll be attacking with Etoile Cyber and a little help from Doble Passe (Trap)." " _Sorry Ms. Rhodes, but I'm afraid that won't be possible._ " "W-wait. You can talk?" " _To begin with your question, we're not quite what you'd classify as Duel Monsters. Back to this actual fight, Dark Ecriture: Negate Attack._ " "H-how?!" " _My style of magic is called Rune Magic, which is most effective in use as traps and/or barriers. However, I do have a version called Dark Ericture which allows me to unleash simpler versions in the air with my sword. As you saw a little earlier._ " "Face it, Alexis, since when as a simple hologram won a straight up fight against a human?" Of course, Bella's last comment went over Alexis' head, she was still shocked at how such a seemingly weak card not only talked like a sophisticated human, but also _copied the effect of a Trap Card!_ How was it possible?! Unfortunately for her, it was about to get even more surprising as the duel progressed. Although there were others that heard her:

 _Why would she classify her monster as a human? Unless . . . unless their not actually monsters to begin with. That explains quite a bit, but also bring more questions to mind, such as how it is possible? Although it is still amazing either way._

 _Now that I think about it, that would actually make sense. The biggest problem I encounter with my calculations is usually the opponent themselves. So it stands to reason that only a human being would be this surprising. However, Bella is reminding me an awful lot of Albert. Perhaps she could help me find him._

 _Could this have something to do with her eye? Doesn't matter, because this means someone is an actual challenge, especially if the rest of her deck is anywhere similar._

Turn 4: "Looks like its our turn again, although you do realize what I had on the field alongside you, right?" " _Yes I do. However, in the grand scheme of things, it would be detrimental to summoning her out, so I decided to go ahead and stopped them myself. Not to mention Miss Rhodes did, for some reason, seem to forget about it._ " (cue Alexis chuckling awkwardly after realizing that Freed was correct in his assumption) "Then again, she is going in blind while we do have some info on her. But ba-" " _When's it going to be my turn to fight, Cyclops?_ " That one line from Bella's newest addition to her hand, aka "Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox (Mage/Earth/5 - 1800/2200), got her to stop talking, start eye twitching, then look down at him and exclaim "I only have one eye covered out of fucking necessity, asshole. I don't go around looking like a crazy guy's overgrown junkyard pincushion." Then she noticed his level, and one of her other cards, and grinned rather devilishly. "But if your so _desperate_ to get out, then I don't think you would mind helping me summon the First out this turn." Without waiting for an answer, she then proceeded to summon Gajeel before using Monster Reborn to bring Freed back.

"Now that the pieces are in place, we can begin with Synchro Summoning." " _We were kind of starting to wonder when you'd do that, actually._ " "Go fuck yourself, dumbass. Now then, let's begin:

"Countless wishes finally bare fruit! Soar with the light of the Fairies! Synchro Summon! Shine forth, MAVIS VERMILLION!"

What came next was a sight to see for everyone watching: an irate Gajeel and a stoic Freed merging into a cylindrical mass of green lights, before a wave of sparkling dust went all over from it as a new form emerged. Long blond hair, somewhat small stature, turquoise sleeveless shirt and long white skirt, the form in question was none other than Mavis Vermillion (Mage/Wind/8 – 500/800), the first Synchro Monster in known history. Although only a few of the male population managed to not have any sort of thoughts beyond _She's cute_ [Jaden, Bastion, Zane, and Sheppard], except for Crowler and Pegasus. Crowler was just plain shocked, and kind of blinded by the light show with how close he was (and it kind of got in his eyes a bit), while Pegasus already knew how Mavis looked so he wasn't concerned.

" _So that's what it feels like to be summoned._ " Mavis stated as she regained her bearings " _It feels great to be back in a body, albeit a facsimile. Although I'm surprised by how I'm dressed: I haven't worn this outfit since me an Precht went for information about Blue Skull in Hargeon._ " "You never did quite say anything along those lines when I asked, Mavis." " _And since when has clothes actually been important to you, Bella. You had one time even walked naked through London after you just got done with a job._ " "Like I asked those idiots to try and blow me up right after I got done trashing their entire damn drug/smuggling ring. Although the Yard didn't really help things with causing a fucking major riot about it. All I wanted was to take a nap, and there was plenty of side-routes to use. Damn assholes."

While Bella was having some fun with the by-play, Mavis was proving how her intellect can surprise just about anyone. While it may seem rather unsubtle, she was rather surprised with the fact that for some strange reason, only once did _anyone_ even seem to realize Bella's known alias as the Angel of Darkness, said time was _on the very first day at Duel Academy!_ If the goal of returning to Earthland was to become a reality, they needed people to spread the word to the right people. But that sort of idea is impossible if practically everyone at least on the island couldn't realize what was _right in front of them_. In their defense, she knew that just about none of those present really knew about how Fairy Tail wasn't real Duel Monsters.

However, the biggest obstacle Mavis sees would actually be Bella herself. Her history with people, such as Seto Kaiba, can be understated has 'plain out fucking terrible,' to say the least.

" _At any rate, we should go ahead and continue with the match. I may be a real spirit currently in a holographic body, but that means nothing when it comes to an actual duel._ " That statement threw everyone for a loop. Pegasus was surprised that Mavis would risk revealing the currently biggest secret of the Fairies, while Bella was starting to realize just what Mavis was doing. Everyone else was just really thinking _THAT'S_ NOT _A DUEL MONSTER!? WHAT THE HELL/HECK?!_.

" _Now as far as what I saw after looking at my card, the rules have changed with my appearance:_

 _All cards on the field are flipped face down and shuffled._

 _Only the opponent can select cards._

 _Opponent selects cards until they choose me, or I'm the only card left on the field._

 _If they choose me, then the opponent wins._

 _If they don't, Fairy Tail wins._

 _Even I don't know how this will go, but then again this is a test for Synchro Monsters. So don't be too concerned if either of you lose, Bella, Alexis._ "

If Mavis' revelation shocked the crowd, this easily gave them skeletal dysfunction as their jaws dropped to the floor. If this kind of power could be found in a Synchro Monster, then who knew the possibilities in duels they could provide. However, they had yet to really see Fairy Tail in full out action, so can't be too sure.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wh-?" "I thought I was supposed to have that problem, Bastion?" "A new type of monster is debuted, declares herself a human spirit, has an effect easily on a similar level to the God cards, and you question who has confidence/stuttering issues? Really, Syrus?" "Ehehehe . . . my bad." "Although, for the record, all that just happened has been some pretty major shocks. He doesn't really have a stutter, just a rather fried brain."

Alexis was coincidentally in the same mindset as Bastion: complete mental shutdown. Unfortunately, for her, it was even worse since she was stuck having to face it. Bella, on the other hand – "MAVIS VERMILLION, JUST WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? NOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH BASTARDS SUCH AS FUCKING KAIBA COMING AFTER US TO TURN US BACK INTO FUCKING LAB RATS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW WE FUCKING WORK, DAMMIT! WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THIS DAMN DUEL, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE IN FUCKING HELL, YOU HEAR ME?!"

By now, there were only a few people still conscious from all the shocks. It only got worse when Mavis just 'smirked' and said " _I don't think that is really going to be much of an issue, Bella. Who knows what could possibly happen to someone such as Kaiba if the entire planet is keeping an eye out?_ " a.k.a. _SHE PLANNED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN?!_

" _Uh, people? The duel?_ "

Finally getting back on track, Mavis went to work. She, along with Magic Cylinder and Alexis' own three cards, flipped over and glowed for a bit. As it died down, Mavis' voice called out " _Five cards, one target. Choose wisely._ "

Originally I was planning on Zane being Bella's opponent, but I did need to bring Alexis in fully somehow. That and what I have planned for Zane is more hilarious. And to whoever has trouble understanding my logic with Fairy Tail's power levels, remember they aren't actually cards, just _stuck inside_ cards. As for Bella's behavior, it was a Senator that gave her tormentor the funding to actually do it in the first place. Kaiba's role will come in a couple of chapters later.

As for new cards (besides Mavis for the moment):

Freed Justine

600 ATK/ 800 DEF

LV 3/Dark/Tuner/Mage/Effect

Once per turn, can place 1 Trap card from either graveyard into hand. OR activate the effect of 1 Trap card. (i.e. as long as it is on field, in either graveyard, in hand, or in deck, Freed can use its effect as his own.)

"Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox

1800 ATK/ 2200 DEF

LV 5/Earth/Mage/Effect

All Metal boosts Gajeel by half power.

All Dragons Gajeel battles are automatically destroyed.

Can use up to two Material Equip (i.e. Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade) cards without actually equipping them.

To keep it simple, I'll be doing all the cards based on Mavis Vermillion here:

Mavis Vermillion

500 ATK/ 800 DEF

LV 8/ Wind/Synchro/Mage/Effect

Immune to effects.

Upon summon, all cards on field, including this card, are flipped face down and shuffled around the field. The opponent picks cards until this card is found or the only one on the card. If this card is found, the opponent wins. If only one on field, the opponent loses.

Mavis, The Dark Tactician

2000 ATK/ 2300 DEF

LV 10/Dark/Mage/Effect

Immune to effects

Can only be summoned by the effect of 'Taught by Zeref.' Upon summon, for that turn, the opponent's Spells and Traps can be used. (i.e. 'Call of the Haunted doesn't have to be on your side of the field for you to use.)

Mavis - 1st Master

0 ATK/ 0 DEF

LV 12/Light/Synchro/Mage/Effect

Negate battle damage in battles with this card.

Once per turn, negate all costs for two Spell/Trap cards on your side of the field.

Once per battle phase, negate the effects of an opponent's monster or card.

Basic idea for the 'Mavis Vermillion' card set: first form is before she met Zeref and a Synchro, second is after Zeref and not a Synchro (i.e. Stardust Dragon Assault Mode style), third is after the battle against the Blue Skull Dragon and when she started on the idea of creating Fairy Tail in the first place. Although the third form is a bit more in form with when she's a ghost.

Also, for her first form, the cards aren't actually randomized between the duel disks themselves, just on the field that 'shows up' during the actual duel. This allows the 'Taught by Zeref' trap card to actually work, although there is still a somewhat small window of opportunity to use it.

Final note: Please let me know what you let think about this and what could help it be better next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, again. Sorry about cutting off last chapter like I did, but the size was getting pretty ridiculous. At least for me. That and I was taking a while to upload.

This time we'll actually be seeing who wins the duel between Alexis and Bella, as well as going a bit more in depth with Bella's particular issue with Kaiba. The complete story won't be revealed just yet, however.

As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3: The pain of power.

Previously, on _Undead on Fairy Wings_ :

 _A horrendous scream of pain and terror ripped through the night air, waking all but the heaviest sleepers up in surprise. Everyone, including Crowler and Chazz, could feel the scream practically pierce every fiber of their being, leaving them with one thought:_ _Who could possibly be experiencing such pain? Especially at this hour in the morning?_

 _"Don't want to miss out on seeing which of these brats help us reveal Synchros." "Speaking of which, Bella, which one are you planning on revealing?" "I thought I'll stick with Mavis. First master of Fairy Tail, first Synchro played." "Aw, thanks."_

 _"_ _Despite the irregularities, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton to the arena. Repeat, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton to the arena._ _" Of course, two voices rang out right afterwards that weren't happy: "_ _WHAT?! He/I was supposed to duel that slacker Bella_ _" "_ _You want to take it up with both the Chancellor AND Pegasus, you be my guest. They were the ones that set up Bella's match._ _"_

 _"HEY CROWLER! HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME YOU TRY AND START FUCKING WITH ME, THEN DO IT STRAIGHT TO MY DAMN FACE, YA LIMP NOODLE!"_

 _"_ _Well everyone, it looks like its time for the duel we all wanted to se- wait a moment. What's a camera crew doing her-MR. PEGASUS?!_ _"_

 _"Countless wishes finally bare fruit! Soar with the light of the Fairies! Synchro Summon! Shine forth,_ _MAVIS VERMILLION_ _!"_

 _"So that's what it feels like to be summoned."_

 _"_ _MAVIS VERMILLION, JUST WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? NOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH BASTARDS SUCH AS FUCKING KAIBA COMING AFTER US TO TURN US BACK INTO FUCKING LAB RATS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW WE FUCKING WORK, DAMMIT! WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THIS DAMN DUEL, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE IN FUCKING HELL, YOU HEAR ME?!_ _"_

 _"Five cards, one target. Choose wisely."_

Alexis hasn't been having that much of a good day. Granted it started out okay, but once she officially met with Isabella, things started turning south: she was challenged to prove she wasn't like the rest of Obelisk Dorm, two members of said dorm were shown to have attempted manipulating the system, and now she's stuck in a duel against a new type of monster that could instantly spell her defeat if she doesn't select the right card and a girl who is rather upset at said card for what was said. Correction, 'upset' didn't do it justice. Not to mention, if she wasn't mistaken, she heard a bit of wavering in 'Mavis'' voice indicating that her response hurt her. _She's rather good at keeping it in, though._

"Better get this over with. The sooner I start, the sooner this tension can start dissipating." "I'm not tense." "Could've fooled me. At any rate, I choose . . . the one in your Spell/Trap zone." "I guessing Doble Passe is yours because I certainly don't have it." "Okay, left card in my Monster zone." "Etoile Cyber, sah-rie (sing-song)." Now the sweat was starting on Alexis. "Uuuuhh, my Spell/Trap zone?" "Cyber Blader."

 _This is insane! How am I to know which one is Mavis if the cards could in COMPLETELY OPPOSITE ZONES THAN WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO?! HOW CAN I POSSIBILY WIN AGAINST THIS?!_

 _How could Mavis do this to me? All this time trying to keep assholes like Kaiba away from us, she goes and does this?! I can't believe her!_

 _I-i'm s-sorry, B-b-bella. I-i'm just tr-trying t-to help._

 _I think I understand. If you can't see the trees for the forest, then you need someone who can to help._

Alexis was getting so worked up, she didn't notice that one of the two remaining cards was actually starting to tremble a bit. Bella, Jaden and Zane, however, did. Zane was wondering what was happening, Bella was wondering what Mavis was doing (albeit she was still very upset), while Jaden was wondering if Bella's reaction hurt Mavis more than anyone realized.

Deciding to just get it over with, not wanting to deal with the stress anymore, Alexis just picked the card in her Monster zone.

Winner: undetermined because Mavis couldn't take it anymore.

The card Alexis chose was coincidentally Magic Cylinder, but with Mavis having been hurt far more than anyone could've predicted, she came up as well and started openly crying while muttering/stuttering "I'm sorry." and "I was just trying to help." Bella was quite shocked upon seeing that. At first she was surprised and upset by her seemingly giving up, but she was stopped from doing anything due to the crying. The last time Mavis came close to even remotely crying was after the failed attempt against Blue Skull that she had mentioned.

Realizing what Mavis was doing, Pegasus cleared his throat and spoke " _Seeing as we have a bit of a situation, I'll be declaring this duel a draw. Isabella, granted, I wasn't a part of this, but I do understand why. The time for hiding and paranoia is over. If anything, it's actually long overdue for you to confront Kaiba. He's not what you think._ "

If Mavis crying didn't cut through to Bella, Pegasus being serious _and_ somewhat reprimanding did. Finally starting to realize just what happened, she started crying as well, shocking everyone that noticed. This time including Pegasus.

 _I'm such an idiot! I get upset at Mavis, when she's just trying to help!_

Slowly, she makes her way over to Mavis who is still sobbing out apologies. Surprisingly, Mavis had yet to stop and take note of what's going on. At least until Bella actively grabbed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. You were just looking out for us as you usually do, and I let my anger hurt you. I may be angry at Kaiba, but that's no excuse. Some friend I am." "I-i'm s-sorry as w-well. I s-shouldn't h-have acted like I-i did. B-but w-we can't s-stay in the d-dark forever. W-we need Kaiba to g-get back home." " _You may not have to like or trust Kaiba anytime soon, Bella. If we can do this correctly, we should be able to have a chance at confronting Kaiba about to his face sooner or later._ "

Just then, Pegasus' phone went off. "Hello? Oh, hi Kaiba-boy! I should've guessed you would be calling abou-"

"JUST WHEN IN THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT THE GIRL THAT MY IDIOTIC FORMER BODYGUARD TOSSED ASIDE FOUR YEARS AGO WAS ACTUALLY YOUR LITTLE ANGEL OF DARKNESS! LET ALONE ALBERT'S SISTER!"

Wincing from the suddenness of Seto's voice, let alone loudness, Pegasus didn't quite catch all that was said. But everyone else certainly did, with two in particular being hit the hardest with the revelations that just happened.

 _What the fuck? Kaiba wasn't actively involved with_ that _? And who the hell is Albert, not to mention why did he call me Albert's sister?_

 _So I was correct in suspecting at least a connection, although I didn't quite guess just how close a connection it actually was. Hehehe, this'll be perfect, if I can get her help, not only will my cousin be found, but I daresay it'll be hilarious to see his face once he finds out it was his own sister that found him. Instead of him finding her. For once, unfortunately, down-playing the Oslow-Misawa family ties might make it a bit harder to convince her to help._

If anyone is upset about the length, sorry, but I couldn't really think of much else. I needed something to set up for some future events as well as show that even with the years they spent together, Bella and Fairy Tail still have a few kinks to work out between each other.

Also, with the revelations that have just happened, I daresay if anyone really had to deal with all that many surprises in a row, they would most likely faint and then wake up later with a killer headache.

Final note: Please let me know what you let think about this and what could help it be better next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again. Hope I portrayed Kaiba realistically last chapter. He's going to play a pretty key role later on in the story.**

 **Also, word of warning, this chapter, and the next, with be more on the dark/gruesome side. Bringing out two of the other three personalities Bella has in the whole incident with the Abandoned Dorm in the beginning of canon: Soul-Maul and Soul-Bell. More will be discussed about Bella's Multiple Personality Disorder afterwards. Not entirely when exactly when just yet.**

 **Since I've been kind of forgetting about it, I've just decided to stop putting in the 'Chapter _:' in the title.**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

I wonder if Archfiends bleed?

 _"...ol! You mi...d one!"_

 _"The b...no conse..."_

 _"He's ho...belief sh...still alive."_

 _"Then I'...p my sche...Let her finish him."_

 _"No! The only place he'll be able to have a proper chance at starting to find her is at Duel Academy. If he works hard enough there, he'll be sure to find someone that would be willing to help. I'll deal with Albert once he gets there myself."_

 _"As you wi- hang on, she's awake. Just give me a moment."_

 _BAM!_

 **Thud!**

"Geh!" exclaimed Isabella as her latest flashback sent her off the bed, startling most of the others in the room awake. " _Bella!_ " Mavis cried after waking up enough to notice her " _Are you alright? What happened?_ " "Another memory, just one that surprised even me. Some form of conversation between that bastard and someone else. It sounded like I was just waking up during it, right before He shot me in the FUCKING HEAD! But what surprised was when he mentioned Albert. With even my memories mentioning Albert, I really need to investigate him. Let alone his supposed connection to me." " _Did your memory say anything else, like where we could start looking?_ " "...Yes. Duel Academy."

Just then, her PDA went off. Inspection turned up a message from Bastion, requesting a private meeting near the card shop to see about hiring The Angel of Darkness for a job after classes that day. "What do you guys think?" " _Who knows? At the very least listen to what he says. If we're lucky, we might just end up with help in finding out about Albert._ " "Yeah, like Bastion, of all people, knows of him."

"I'm glad you decided to meet me, Bella." Bastion said as he watched Bella walk to him. "No idea why you want to hire me, Bastion, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you out." "All things considered, I'd wager you would have at least a bit more leniency to certain rules. Among other things." "What's it to you?" "Would you mind if we walk while we talk? It'll be easier to explain if I showed you the location."

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to go into a bit of a backstory and I would prefer if any and all questions wait until I'm done. It all started about 9 years ago...

 _It was the evening of my cousin's, Isabella, birthday. She and Albert are my cousin's via our respective mothers, by the way. Neither of them really cared about guests all that much, but I really wanted to be there with them. The three of us were pretty inseparable back then. Unfortunately, I was unable to attend. My parents were required else where, and I had to go with. To be honest, I don't recall what it was about. So I had to leave my present to her at their place and head on out with my parents._

 _It wasn't until we came back when we found out what happened. An officer had came over, and after confirming our identities, brought us over to the hospital. Upon arrival, we found Albert sedated in the ICU. We then discovered that while we were gone, someone had came in and 'crashed' the party, so to speak. According to Albert, he had called himself 'an old friend of the family' while my Aunt and Uncle didn't seem to think so. It quickly went from heated discussion to full argument to the man pulling out a gun and firing away. Albert was unable to move as he watched his parents get shot in front of him. When the gun was aimed at Isabella, he was able to react fast enough to try and push he out of the way. He got hit instead, resulting in him being knocked out cold. The last thing he remembered before darkness was his sister crying his name._

 _When he awoke later on, he found the place a mess. Nothing was left alone. Even he was under a pile of junk. Noting the wound in his arm, where he got shot, he worked his way onto his feet and took a proper look around. He was about to start calling out for Isabella when he discovered that instead of the bodies of his parents, there were three relatively open spots where trails of blood had begun._

 _Fearing the worst, he searched frantically for her. It wasn't until the police showed up that he actually stopped. Well, I say stopped, it was more grabbed by an officer and forced to stay out until the paramedics arrived. Unfortunately, for the officers, they had to keep a hold of him until the paramedics sedated him to be brought to the hospital without a problem._

 _Afterwards, when he was allowed off the sedative,he had to be restrained after he found out about Isabella being reported as dead. One of the blood trails was identified as her's._

 _..._ Even I had doubts that she was alive, but Al was relentless...

 _After he was left in my families care, he stuck himself quite heavily into engineering and robotics. Al wasn't planning on resting until he found his sister. He was_ that _protective. To the point that we had trouble getting him out and about, let alone eating or sleeping. It wasn't until we met up with 3-Match-_ " "Wait, 3-Match? As in Abigail '3-Match' Tevaka? The singer who just needs to hear a song three times and match the song as though the original singer was there?" "That's correct. _I had learned of a talent show with at least Kaiba attending for some reason. I thought that it might just be the thing to get Albert back to normal. He thought that he might be able to get Kaiba's help in finding Isabella._

 _Upon arriving to participate, we met up with another aspiring participant. Abigail dreamed of becoming a singer, but because of an accident, rendered unable to sing. However, a couple of days later, she had discovered something rather peculiar. After listening to a song, she tried singing, but could hear a bit of original singer. And the song wasn't playing. Experimenting a little, she learned that after listening to a song three times through, instead of her voice coming out, she sounded exactly like the song's actual singer._ Including _male singers. Upon learning of the talent show, she showed her parents and then asked if she could go._

 _Suffice it to say, both had gotten the attentions of the judges, among which was Kaiba. Unfortunately, Kaiba couldn't do much to help personally, but he was able to make it easier, seeing as he promised to start looking himself. Abby, on the other hand, due to her unique talent, was able to start part-time work to help the search. After all, you don't have to worry about anything such as lip singing if someone can sound perfectly for the song._

 _However, Kaiba was able to make it easier to set things in motion for Al to join the search by getting him into Duel Academy. Majoring in engineering, upon graduation, Kaiba could then hire him and work in tandem while showing Al's potential to the world._

 _..._ Unfortunately, not all that long in the year, he vanished after going to a supposed test in what's up ahead. The Abandoned Dorm." Bastion explained as they finally arrived at their destination.

And abandoned it was. Vines covered the walls, rusty gates chained together, faded colors throughout, and the windows and doors were a mess. "Are you sure it is just abandoned? Looks a bit more like quarantined to me." "Maybe, considering that in actuality, students are forbidden to even be this close to it. Originally it was called the Millenium Dorm, supposedly set on learning about the Millennium Items. But after the 'test,' it became like this, and no one really comes close anymore except for me and Alexis." "Blondie lose someone here as well?" "Her own brother coincidentally. Atticus Rhodes. However, she doesn't know about this meeting, so its just from me and Abigail. We would like your help in finding out what happened to the people who disappeared here, particularly Albert." Silence followed Bastion's request, then Lily says " _Looks like Bastion was our best bet in learning about Albert after all._ " "Shut up, Lily. Anyway Bastion, I'll do it. In regards to payment, WE'LL be starting the search tonight. You're coming with me on this, got it?" "Whatever it takes."

" _We got a problem. Jaden, Syrus, and a rather robust boy named Chumley have left for the Abandoned Dorm._ " "Seriously? What were those damn idiots thinking, going to a forbidden place without a contingency in case they're fucking busted. Ugh, come on. We might as well go ahead after them." " _Do you think that someone should let Bastion know?_ " "Thanks for volunteering yourself for that, Happy. Now MOVE!"

" **SOUL-LOCK, TRANSFORM!** "

" **SOUL-LOCK: GHOUL!** "

(Outside of her appearance remaining relatively the same, switch the fire and lava with vapor and pale smoke)

With that, Happy went off to alert Bastion while Bella, Carla, Lily, and Mavis went off after Jaden and his friends.

Arriving at the Abandoned Dorm, the four notice Jaden and his friends encountering Alexis Rhodes and learning about her personal history with said dorm. "You're an idiot, Jaden. Next time, call me if you want to explore a place like this. Makes it easier to deal with assholes trying to get you in trouble afterwards." "ehehehehe... my bad." " _Your lucky Bastion asked for our help._ " "Wait. Bastion lost someone here." "Albert." "Why would he-?" "Ask him when he comes over. Not my problem. At any rate, I'll be heading on in to start investigating." And with that, Bella walked in the dorm. But not before other four students saw something rather strange happen to her.

Normally, her stance and behavior showed more of a tomboy that doesn't really care about what you think of her. But at that moment, they could swear that her stance stiffened into something more akin to most Warrior-type monsters take. Also, even more surprising, her clothes and hair seemed to darken in color and yet brighter in hue. Almost like a weapon. Along with her hair looking like it actually grew a bit of a ponytail. Ultimately, all four of them were thinking the same thing: _WHAT THE?!_

*****(For the record, if a certain side of Bella is up for a long time, I'll switch 'Bella' out for whoever it is.)

" _Where would you like us to start searching, Soul-Lock?_ " PatherLily asked after he, Mavis, Carla, and 'Bella' were in the dorm building. "You three, West side. I start north." she responded in an emotionless tone before moving to the north side of the building. Mavis just sighed before she and the two Exceeds went to the west to begin.

Heading north revealed the special classrooms that were placed in the dorm. Initial scans showed slight traces of DNA coming from a few spaced out around the hall. However, actual physical investigation only revealed a couple of pictures indicating a few of the missing students and the subject that was largely discussed there: the Millennium Items. _Illogical. The past should stay in the past. There was no logical reason to revitalize a dangerous subject such as the Millennium Items._ Soul-Lock thought. " _Soul-Lock._ " Lily said as he came through the wall " _We managed to find some things you should see. Room number 143._ " "En route now."

Turned out that Room 143 was actually the bedroom of their target while he lived at that dorm. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything that made it easier to learn what happened to him. Just an picture that was most likely than not him and a few of his engineering designs. " _Certainly looks like it could be him in the picture, seeing as it is pretty close to your own appearance._ " Indeed, only instead of green eyes and black hair, he had blue eyes and dark brown hair. But his facial structure was undeniably a lot alike to Soul-Lock, or rather Bella. Wearing an open version of the Obelisk uniform with reverse colors over a simple red shirt, he looked akin to a scientist that isn't afraid to get his hands dirty by staying in the lab.

"Anything else?" " _Not in here, at least. We haven't quite check everywhere in this section just yet though._ " Just then, a female scream came out from outside. " _What was that?_ " Carla asked before they heard Happy call out to them " _Guys! Guys, where are you?_ " " _Over here, Happy! What happened?_ " " _Just as Bastion and I were arriving, this blonde girl by the gate to the dorm-_ " " _Alexis._ " " _-was attacked and captured by this big strange man and taken away! We weren't fast enough to stop him!_ " "Where's Misa-" "Bella!" "West side, Misawa. Happy briefed me on what happened. Did you identify which way Rhodes was taken?" "Yeah, the basement. There was a door outside of the gate that leads to there. Quickest way from here is on towards the north-east from here." Not wasting anymore breath, Soul-Lock swiftly left the room for the basement. Unfortunately, she froze in her tracks at what lay a little ways before the end of her path.

The cage was cast-iron with some rust spots here and there on it. A chain on the top lead up and out of sight. The lock was a dead-bolt made of solid steel. It stood at about 3 feet high and 3.5 feet wide. All that alone got her eyes to widen considerably. However, what made it worse for her was the light right above the lock turning on, the lock turning, and _the door opening to two grappling hooks!_ _AIMED STRAIGHT AT HER!_

"NONONONONONONONO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! **I'M NOT GOING BACK!** " She cried out as she quickly attempted to run from it, conveniently forgetting about her ability to move faster than bullets. She wasn't fast enough. The hooks shot out and pinned her down. By then, the others had managed to get out of the room and saw the scene. While Bastion was confused about her reaction, the four spirits took one look and panicked. The Exceeds started flying around in a frenzy trying to find something to help Bella. Mavis went straight for the cage to find something that could be done on that end.

"Uh... what's go-" " _BASTION MISAWA! EITHER FIND SOME WAY TO STOP THIS, OR TRY AND GET THOSE HOOKS OFF HER, DAMMIT! NOW!_ " Startled by Mavis loudly snapping at him, he ran over to Bella to try and pull the hooks off. For some reason, unfortunately, they weren't coming out. It didn't help that Bella's panic was making the others look stoic in comparison, thus giving him trouble in even getting a hold of them without Bella getting in the way. Forgoing the hooks, seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with them, he switched to grabbing onto her hands and trying to get her attention. With her mind back in place, she would be able to take care of it herself.

Unfortunately, for all of them, the only reaction Bastion got out of Isabella was her frantically turning to him and saying "Don't let him take me! Please, don't let him take me back!" over and over again. Of course Bastion wasn't really able to say much in response, having to focus more on the hooks as they steadily reeled her in. However, luckily, this got them dragged by an open door frame. Reacting quickly, Bastion forced her to grab hold of it. This gave him freedom to focus _all_ his attention on getting the hooks off her because they weren't moving anymore. But try as he might, they still wouldn't come off for some reason.

A few moments later, the hooks seemingly stopped moving altogether. Panting from the fear and stress of the situation, the six waited with baited breath to see if it would move again or stay offline. Tension grew as the result could go either way. About a minute or so passed before they finally started to calm down, seeing as by then it looked like the hooks were completely powered down.

"Well then, now _that's_ over with," Bastion said "let's get those hooks off." He had to gently coax Bella to let go of the door frame first, though. However, just as she let go, and Lily said " _Phew. That was close._ " the hooks suddenly came back on. Only this time they were at full power, which forced Bella into the cage faster than any of them could really react. All any of them could do was cry out before she was inside the cage, with the door locking and the cage lowering into the basement. With her guard down from the whole thing, she lost herself to unconsciousness upon being slammed into the cage.

Upon awaking, Bella quickly noticed of the cage she was in, barely even taking stock in Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and some other cloaked guy nearby with Jaden dueling the guy. Panic once again setting in full blast, only this time already in the cage, she alerted the others in the room to her conscious presence by ramming into the side of the cage with enough force to tilt it off one side. She heard some words being yelled out from multiple sources, but her panic kept her from hearing any of it. Although she did kind of find out what the lowest sounding voice said when she rammed the side again only to get electrocuted, forcing her to back away.

" _Your not getting out of there that easily, girl._ " the low voice said, sounding awfully like the man that has haunted her nightmares for years. The laughter that came after was the final blow to Bella's already stretched thin mind. With one final charge, she broke out of the cage and landed in a heap about 5 ft away, breaking her arm in the process. This was also when Bastion and the four spirits showed up. Mavis just took one look at Bella and stated " _We were too late. She's awoke._ " with a heavy head. The Exceeds, on the other hand, screamed loud enough for all the others in the room to hear as they flew and huddled in a corner shaking a sweating like their lives depended on it. Bastion and the others were only momentarily confused before they heard it.

A low chuckle, then steadily turning into laughter of the worse kind. Not like an insane laugh that you would find coming from a serial killer or mass murderer. It echoed in a haunted tone, without actually needing to echo around the cavern. Turning back to her, they discovered Bella being the source as she loosely propped herself up to a 'standing' position. Key term being standing since her arms hung in front of her, with one positioned in a rather painful manner, and her legs looked about ready to start shaking and give out from under her. Her head laying on her shoulder with an insane smile but completely dead eyes finished the picture.

Now no longer laughing, she 'looked' at all the people in front of her, and said in a sickening condescending high-tone voice (snapped Azula + Bellatrix in Hall of Prophecies) "Ooooh. So many toys. So many choices." When she noticed Mavis and the Exceeds, all they responded with was pointing at the cloaked man and say " _He did it!_ " "Hehehe... looks like the Archie-fiefie toy is the draft pick. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now would any of you toys mind telling me:

Do Archfiends bleeds?"

 **I should probably mention that when Bella 'powers down' from her transformations, she just wills it.**

 **Also, in case anyone is wondering, Bella's MPD is based around the various ways someone could end up with their mind after experiencing what she has. Key words are italized.**

 **Soul-Lock: monotone, emotionless, all-in-all a mindless** _ **weapon**_ **pretty much**

 **Soul-Hunt: angry, impulsive,** _ **feral**_

 __ **Soul-Bell: timid, super-shy, quiet, all-in-all a** _ **broken**_ _ **child**_

 **Soul-Maul: plain and simply, a literal** _ **bloody psychopath**_ **(Harley Quinn + Bellatrix Lestrange + Snapped Princess Azula + Angry Chewbacca + 'dead' eyes)**

 **Final note: Please let me know what you let think about this and what could help it be better next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again. And we've now seen two more of Bella's other sides: Soul-Lock, the emotionless soldier, and Soul-Maul, the pyschopath. And now you're about to see just how psychotic she really is. As for why Maul's psycho, she represents what would possibly happen if someone in her position (lab rat) had snapped.**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

Bloody Mary Massacre

 **Previously, on 'Undead on Fairy Wings':**

 _"No! The only place he'll be able to have a proper chance at starting to find her is at Duel Academy. If he works hard enough there, he'll be sure to find someone that would be willing to help. I'll deal with Albert once he gets there myself."_

 _"I'm glad you decided to meet me, Bella." Bastion said as he watched Bella walk to him. "No idea why you want to hire me, Bastion, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you out." "All things considered, I'd wager you would have at least a bit more leniency to certain rules. Among other things." "What's it to you?" "Would you mind if we walk while we talk? It'll be easier to explain if I showed you the location."_

 _It was the evening of my cousin's, Isabella, birthday. She and Albert are my cousin's via our respective mothers, by the way. Neither of them really cared about guests all that much, but I really wanted to be there with them. The three of us were pretty inseparable back then._

 _An officer had came over, and after confirming our identities, brought us over to the hospital._

 _According to Albert, he had called himself 'an old friend of the family' while my Aunt and Uncle didn't seem to think so._

 _Albert was unable to move as he watched his parents get shot in front of him. When the gun was aimed at Isabella, he was able to react fast enough to try and push he out of the way. He got hit instead, resulting in him being knocked out cold. The last thing he remembered before darkness was his sister crying his name._

 _Nothing was left alone._

 _It wasn't until we met up with 3-Match-" "Wait, 3-Match? As in Abigail '3-Match' Tevaka? The singer who just needs to hear a song three times and match the song as though the original singer was there?" "That's correct. I had learned of a talent show with at least Kaiba attending for some reason. I thought that it might just be the thing to get Albert back to normal. He thought that he might be able to get Kaiba's help in finding Isabella._

 _Upon arriving to participate, we met up with another aspiring participant. Abigail dreamed of becoming a singer, but because of an accident, rendered unable to sing. However, a couple of days later, she had discovered something rather peculiar. After listening to a song, she tried singing, but could hear a bit of original singer. And the song wasn't playing._

 _Suffice it to say, both had gotten the attentions of the judges, among which was Kaiba. Unfortunately, Kaiba couldn't do much to help personally, but he was able to make it easier, seeing as he promised to start looking himself. Abby, on the other hand, due to her unique talent, was able to start part-time work to help the search. After all, you don't have to worry about anything such as lip singing if someone can sound perfectly for the song._

 _...Unfortunately, not all that long in the year, he vanished after going to a supposed test in what's up ahead. The Abandoned Dorm." Bastion explained as they finally arrived at their destination._

 _"We got a problem. Jaden, Syrus, and a rather robust boy named Chumley have left for the Abandoned Dorm."_

 _"You're an idiot, Jaden. Next time, call me if you want to explore a place like this. Makes it easier to deal with assholes trying to get you in trouble afterwards."_

 _Normally, her stance and behavior showed more of a tomboy that doesn't really care about what you think of her. But at that moment, they could swear that her stance stiffened into something more akin to most Warrior-type monsters take. Also, even more surprising, her clothes and hair seemed to darken in color and yet brighter in hue. Almost like a weapon. Along with her hair looking like it actually grew a bit of a ponytail. Ultimately, all four of them were thinking the same thing:_ _WHAT THE?!_

 _"Where would you like us to start searching, Soul-Lock?" PatherLily asked after he, Mavis, Carla, and 'Bella' were in the dorm building. "_ _You three, West side. I start north._ _" she responded in an emotionless tone before moving to the north side of the building. Mavis just sighed before she and the two Exceeds went to the west to begin._

 _Illogical. The past should stay in the past. There was no logical reason to revitalize a dangerous subject such as the Millennium Items._

 _Just then, a female scream came out from outside. "What was that?" Carla asked before they heard Happy call out to them "Guys! Guys, where are you?" "Over here, Happy! What happened?" "Just as Bastion and I were arriving, this blonde girl by the gate to the dorm-" "Alexis." "-was attacked and captured by this big strange man and taken away! We weren't fast enough to stop him!"_

 _"_ _Where's Misa-_ _" "Bella!" "_ _West side, Misawa. Happy briefed me on what happened. Did you identify which way Rhodes was taken?_ _" "Yeah, the basement."_

 _However, what made it worse for her was the light right above the lock turning on, the lock turning, and the door opening to two grappling hooks! AIMED STRAIGHT AT HER!_

 _"NONONONONONONONO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!_ _ **I'M NOT GOING BACK!**_ _"_

 _"BASTION MISAWA! EITHER FIND SOME WAY TO STOP THIS, OR TRY AND GET THOSE HOOKS OFF HER, DAMMIT! NOW!"_

 _Unfortunately, for all of them, the only reaction Bastion got out of Isabella was her frantically turning to him and saying "Don't let him take me! Please, don't let him take me back!" over and over again._

 _However, just as she let go, and Lily said "Phew. That was close." the hooks suddenly came back on. Only this time they were at full power, which forced Bella into the cage faster than any of them could really react._

 _"Your not getting out of there that easily, girl." the low voice said, sounding awfully like the man that has haunted her nightmares for years. The laughter that came after was the final blow to Bella's already stretched thin mind. With one final charge, she broke out of the cage and landed in a heap about 5 ft away, breaking her arm in the process._

 _"We were too late. She's awoke."_

 _A low chuckle, then steadily turning into laughter of the worse kind. Not like an insane laugh that you would find coming from a serial killer or mass murderer. It echoed in a haunted tone, without actually needing to echo around the cavern. Turning back to her, they discovered Bella being the source as she loosely propped herself up to a 'standing' position. Key term being standing since her arms hung in front of her, with one positioned in a rather painful manner, and her legs looked about ready to start shaking and give out from under her. Her head laying on her shoulder with an insane smile but completely dead eyes finished the picture._

 _Now no longer laughing, she 'looked' at all the people in front of her, and said in a sickening condescending high-tone voice (snapped Azula + Bellatrix in Hall of Prophecies) "Ooooh. So many toys. So many choices." When she noticed Mavis and the Exceeds, all they responded with was pointing at the cloaked man and say "He did it!" "Hehehe... looks like the Archie-fiefie toy is the draft pick. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now would any of you toys mind telling me:_

Do Archfiends bleeds?"

And with that question, she started moving forward with a gait that looked a bit like a puppet, chuckling maniacally all the way. But when Jaden's former opponent, Titan, attempted to run, she got louder and faster, terrifying all the others except for Mavis, who started crying with the thought _Why? Why must you suffer so, Bella?_ as she was forced to watch this side of Isabella, Soul-Maul, go after another victim.

***** **Unless you don't care about psychopathic kills, skip this!** *****

Titan didn't get all that far before he felt Soul-Maul's broken arm slam into his back, sending him flying into the wall, bloodying his face. Before he could do anything, she jumped and slammed her foot into his back, breaking it. "Why you running?" she mocks "We're just getting starting." She then throws him out to the middle of the room, and then jumps on him. Titan could barely scream anymore, with how much pain he was feeling by then. That wasn't the case with what she did next though.

She grabbed a hold of his arms, even though her broken arm shouldn't have been able to, and ripped them clean off.

With all the blood flying out from the force, even Titan could easily tell that Soul-Maul still had her insane yet dead look on her face. Then, with his arms in hand, she kneels on top of him, say "Let the fun begin!", and then laugh her head off while beating his face with his own arms.

"H-h-h-h-h-how i-i-i-i-i-is s-s-s-s-s-she l-l-l-l-l-l-like t-t-t-t-t-t-this?" Syrus quietly stuttered, absolutely terrified at what he what he was seeing and hoping she doesn't come after them. " _Trust me when I say, you've seen nothing compared to what she could truly do._ " Mavis says in response. Jaden and Bastion gasped at that. _This_ isn't _the worst she's done?_ They weren't waiting for long to find an answer, because Soul-Maul just stopped, completely covered in blood, tossed aside Titan's arms, and say "Now, now. We're not done yet." while slapping him awake.

 _HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE THAT?!_

"The fun's just getting started." she laughed before she jumped up, grabbed his legs, and started slamming him back and forth into the ground. And he was still conscious throughout. And while it seemed like forever, eventually she stopped by letting go of Titan, sending him skidding a few feet away. Barely moving, and barely alive, he was helpless as she chuckled and limped her way over to him, this time intent on finishing her 'play-time.' And she does so by grabbing his head, and twisting it clean off, shutting down the minds of most of her unfortunate audience from fear.

It got even worse for them when she slowly turned them, Titan's head still in hand, and limped over to them. Fear increasing with each step, they take in her blood-covered form, her broken arm, and her psychotic face. Fortunately, for them, she stops a few feet away from them, says "I'll be heading home now. My fun's done." and then slumps to the ground, unconscious.

***** **And now, back to our program** *****

While the others were thinking _Is it over?/Huh?_ at the end of the slaughter, Mavis was wondering _Why did Soul-Maul talk this time? She didn't after the BM2, so why now?_ But she didn't have time to think about it, they all needed to get out of there and Bella needed her sketchbook and pencils for when Soul-Bell came out. " _Bastion, Jaden! At least one of you needs to carry Bella. We need to hurry and get out of here, and we're_ not _leaving her behind!_ " she ordered, thankfully snapping said two out of there stupor. Bastion grabs a hold of Bella, while Jaden goes over and grabs Alexis, who Titan had taken hostage earlier. "Come on, you two." Jaden says to Chumley and Syrus "We need to go."

Once they all managed to make it out of the Abandoned Dorm, Mavis took charge once again. " _Alright. Bastion, we need to go to the Slifer Dorm before she wakes up. Her sketchbook is there, and without it, Soul-Bell will just make things worse._ " "Uuhh... H-how worse?" " _Don't worry, she won't be like Soul-Maul. However, her voice is the problem. Without her sketchbook, she'll eventually start crying out. Once that happens, no more Duel Academy._ " "What?!" " _That's correct. It's because her screams are powerful enough to destroy even solid steel. Her drawings are really the only thing that keeps Soul-Bell stable._ " "Then we better move." Just then Alexis woke up.

"Unh.. Wha?" "You okay, Alexis?" "Yeah... Wait. Where's Titan?" The boys just chuckled rather nervously at that before Jaden said "That's an interesting story. Uh, do you think we can focus on getting Bella to a place where we can keep her stable first?" Now she was confused. _What happened that Jaden would try and dodge it? Especially dodging_ that _badly?_ Noticing Bella, her thoughts turned to _Just what the hell happened?_

" _Hey! Let's go already!_ " Happy called out " _Your lagging behind!_ " before catching up to the others of the group, who were surprisingly a pretty decent distance ahead.

 **Terribly sorry about the short chapter. Combination of busy, writer's block, and a REALLY bad day. I'll try better next time.**

 **As for the title 'Bloody Mary Massacre,' the other time that Mavis mentions was towards the beginning of their time together. A group of human traffickers managed to capture her and put her in a cage. After it was all done, the mistake of keeping Soul-Bell from drawing for stability ultimately was the cause of Pegasus learning of her existence. Otherwise known as easily thousands of dollars worth of Hospital Damages. Anything else will be explained next time.**

 **Final note: Please let me know what you let think about this and what could help it be better next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, again.**

 **Now it's time for Bella's classmates to learn about at least the basics of her past. Granted, it'll still take some time for her to properly trust them, but they can start properly trying. However, one thing that will be a problem for them, for the time being, will be Soul-Bell being out and being one of the most timid people around.**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

Bloody Mary Massacre explained

 **Previously, on 'Undead on Fairy Wings':**

 _"I'm glad you decided to meet me, Bella." Bastion said as he watched Bella walk to him. "No idea why you want to hire me, Bastion, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you out." "All things considered, I'd wager you would have at least a bit more leniency to certain rules. Among other things." "What's it to you?" "Would you mind if we walk while we talk? It'll be easier to explain if I showed you the location."_

 _It was the evening of my cousin's, Isabella, birthday. She and Albert are my cousin's via our respective mothers, by the way. Neither of them really cared about guests all that much, but I really wanted to be there with them. The three of us were pretty inseparable back then._

 _Albert was unable to move as he watched his parents get shot in front of him. When the gun was aimed at Isabella, he was able to react fast enough to try and push he out of the way. He got hit instead, resulting in him being knocked out cold. The last thing he remembered before darkness was his sister crying his name._

 _Nothing was left alone._

 _Upon arriving to participate, we met up with another aspiring participant. Abigail dreamed of becoming a singer, but because of an accident, rendered unable to sing. However, a couple of days later, she had discovered something rather peculiar. After listening to a song, she tried singing, but could hear a bit of original singer. And the song wasn't playing._

 _...Unfortunately, not all that long in the year, he vanished after going to a supposed test in what's up ahead. The Abandoned Dorm." Bastion explained as they finally arrived at their destination._

 _"We got a problem. Jaden, Syrus, and a rather robust boy named Chumley have left for the Abandoned Dorm."_

 _"You're an idiot, Jaden. Next time, call me if you want to explore a place like this. Makes it easier to deal with assholes trying to get you in trouble afterwards."_

 _Normally, her stance and behavior showed more of a tomboy that doesn't really care about what you think of her. But at that moment, they could swear that her stance stiffened into something more akin to most Warrior-type monsters take. Also, even more surprising, her clothes and hair seemed to darken in color and yet brighter in hue. Almost like a weapon. Along with her hair looking like it actually grew a bit of a ponytail. Ultimately, all four of them were thinking the same thing:_ _WHAT THE?!_

 _Illogical. The past should stay in the past. There was no logical reason to revitalize a dangerous subject such as the Millennium Items._

 _Just then, a female scream came out from outside. "What was that?" Carla asked before they heard Happy call out to them "Guys! Guys, where are you?"_

 _However, what made it worse for her was the light right above the lock turning on, the lock turning, and the door opening to two grappling hooks! AIMED STRAIGHT AT HER!_

 _"NONONONONONONONO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!_ _ **I'M NOT GOING BACK!**_ _"_

 _"BASTION MISAWA! EITHER FIND SOME WAY TO STOP THIS, OR TRY AND GET THOSE HOOKS OFF HER, DAMMIT! NOW!"_

 _However, just as she let go, and Lily said "Phew. That was close." the hooks suddenly came back on. Only this time they were at full power, which forced Bella into the cage faster than any of them could really react._

 _"Your not getting out of there that easily, girl." the low voice said, sounding awfully like the man that has haunted her nightmares for years. The laughter that came after was the final blow to Bella's already stretched thin mind. With one final charge, she broke out of the cage and landed in a heap about 5 ft away, breaking her arm in the process._

 _"We were too late. She's awoke."_

 _Do Archfiends bleeds?"_

 _And with that question, she started moving forward with a gait that looked a bit like a puppet, chuckling maniacally all the way. But when Jaden's former opponent, Titan, attempted to run, she got louder and faster, terrifying all the others except for Mavis, who started crying with the thought_ _Why? Why must you suffer so, Bella?_ _as she was forced to watch this side of Isabella, Soul-Maul, go after another victim._

 _"Now, now. We're not done yet." while slapping him awake._

 _HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE THAT?!_

 _It got even worse for them when she slowly turned them, Titan's head still in hand, and limped over to them. Fear increasing with each step, they take in her blood-covered form, her broken arm, and her psychotic face. Fortunately, for them, she stops a few feet away from them, says "I'll be heading home now. My fun's done." and then slumps to the ground, unconscious._

 _While the others were thinking_ _Is it over?/Huh?_ _at the end of the slaughter, Mavis was wondering_ _Why did Soul-Maul talk this time? She didn't after the BM2, so why_ _now?"_

 _"Bastion, Jaden! At least one of you needs to carry Bella. We need to hurry and get out of here, and we're not leaving her behind!"_

 _"Don't worry, she won't be like Soul-Maul. However, her voice is the problem. Without her sketchbook, she'll eventually start crying out. Once that happens, no more Duel Academy." "What?!" "That's correct. It's because her screams are powerful enough to destroy even solid steel. Her drawings are really the only thing that keeps Soul-Bell stable."_

 _"Unh.. Wha?" "You okay, Alexis?" "Yeah... Wait. Where's Titan?" The boys just chuckled rather nervously at that before Jaden said "That's an interesting story. Uh, do you think we can focus on getting Bella to a place where we can keep her stable first?" Now she was confused._ _What happened that Jaden would try and dodge it? Especially dodging that badly?_ _Noticing Bella, her thoughts turned to_ _Just what the hell happened?_

"Mr. Banner! Mr. Banner!" cried Jaden. "We need your help!" Having just arrived at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden realized that they needed help from one of the adults. It was decided to just get Banner, the Slifer Dorm Head, since he seemed the best to help. Not to mention the easiest to get to.  
"Jaden?" he replied after a little bit. "It's 2:30 in the morning. What's wrong? What do you ne- oh my!" Finally noticing the state of Isabella, he forgone interrogation in favor of doing his job in taking care of his students. "What happened?"

"It was ultimately my fault, Mr. Banner." Bastion explained. "I had contacted Bella with a job to investigate the disappearance of the students at the Abandoned Dorm..." He then proceeded to detail most of what happened while they were in the aforementioned dorm. However, he did make it sound as though Bella had called on Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's assistance beforehand.

Not wasting any time, Banner quickly used the master key to open the door to Bella's room, allowing the group to rush Bella inside and onto the bed. Syrus quickly found the sketchbook that Mavis mentioned earlier and laid it right by her face, allowing her to see it when she wakes up.

"Alright, Mavis." Jaden started. "It's time for answers. Just what exactly is going with Bella? Not even psychopaths are that demented."

"Bella a psychopath? Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on?"

" _If you don't mind, First Master, we'll explain._ " said Makarov. " _Not all of them are really able to communicate with you._ " " _That is true, otherwise people such as Alexis would have asked about me and the Exceeds first._ "

"A talking card?"

" _We're not entirely sure about that ourselves, but since this is new to everyone, we can't investigate this phenomenon all that much at the moment. So don't concern yourself, child. As for Bella, I'm afraid that starts about nine years ago, with a man named Ilian Baker._ "

"Wha? Mr. Baker? What does he have to do with this?" "You know him, Bastion?" "He was a friend of Albert's parents from work before they went their separate ways over some argument. Sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, looked a bit like a Irish-Russian version of Banner to me personally."

" _He was also the one that killed Bella and her parents._ " Makarov mentioned. It took a few moments before his audience registered just what he said with a resounding "WHAT?!" "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but Bella's r-r-right there!" Syrus exclaimed before pointing at Bella. "S-s-she's right t-there!"

" _Maybe, but the thing is, his research was in the supernatural. As in the living dead._ " That stopped all questions and comment cold. _Bella's a zombie!?_

" _However she isn't a complete zombie._ " Lucy quickly added, making them confused. " _For some reason, he didn't do much in that regard beyond making it so that things such as bullets and bacteria can't kill her. She can still take damage, but the one of the only things that can seem to take her down permanently is time._ "

" _That's correct, Lucy. Unfortunately, he also didn't quite care about her mental state. First thing she ever saw when she returned from the dead was herself, in a steel cage fit for an animal, with Baker about to push her parents dead bodies into a furnace. And upon noticing her being awake, proceeded to gloat about their deaths and what he was planning on doing with her._ "

"Did she happened to get any indication as to where she was, like say, a map?" asked Bastion.

" _No, I'm afraid not._ " said Mirajane. " _He was either smart enough not to have any, or someone else took care of it for him._ " "Would that possibly have anything to do with why she really likes irritating people? Especially people like Mr. Crowler?" " _Even though it's a part of it, it's not the main reason. If Kaiba's bodyguard didn't blatantly toss her aside once she escaped, she would've just been wary of authoritative figures, not hating them. That incident happen about five years after she first became Baker's test subject..._ "

 _ **"**_ _It was nighttime, at least according to the clock. Baker was away, the lab was more or less shut down temporarily, and we were sleeping in her cage-_ _ **"**_

"Wait, you guys were in the cage as well?" " _Yes, we coincidentally arrived in this world in her cage as cards. Somehow, she managed to keep us hidden from him, even if we were together for about a month._ _Anywaysss..._ "

 _ **"**_ _we were woken up by creaking metal. Turned out Bella was pulling on the bars with enough force to bend them._

 _"Soul-Lock!" Gray whispered to her. "What are you doing?" But even with our help, at the time, she could barely speak. So all she could really do was turn her head to us and grunt out "Soul. Lock. Es. Cape." before turning back with "No. More." Her anger increasing each moment before finally breaking the bars clean off. Grabbing us, she crawled out of the cage, using her digital eye to make her way over to the door._ _ **"**_

"Hold o-on. Why d-didn't she walk over i-instead of crawl?" " _I'll be getting to that,_ Syrus!" "E-eep, s-sorry."

 _ **"**_ _It was then the door slammed open, and there stood Baker. And boy was he not looking happy at all._

 _"You ain't getting out that easily, brat!" he proclaimed before stomping forward. "Especially with Kaiba and those other corporate fools nearby!"_

 _However, instead of how she normally acted around him, she instead hardened her resolve. What she did next surprised_ all _of us. Including him._

" _SOUL-LOCK! TRANSFORM!"_

 _That was the very first time she transformed._

" _SOUL-LOCK! NAPALM!"_

 _Next thing any of us really knew was numbers surrounding her, but not affecting us, and transforming her body into some strange form of armor none of us had seen before. Full-body too. Next came the weapons, in particular two metal guns connected to her right behind her shoulders._

 _"This is new." Baker said before grinning. "Oh this is perfect! You can not only use the powers of Duel Monsters, but mimic their appearance as well! Hahahaha!" He completely forgot the door, allowing the noise he was making to travel out and possibly make people curious. Of course, he didn't quite get the chance to. In a somewhat deep, robotic tone, she growled out as the two shoulder guns lowered "Die." and fired. The result was complete chaos in the entire lab. No one really anticipated just how powerful her guns really were, let alone her. It sent her flying clean through the wall, which was surprisingly a cliff side._

 _Waking up a little later, she discovered a branch stabbing into her side, some commotion not too far from her, and us scattered a little ways from her. Quickly scooping us up, she took out the branch, and started making her way to the commotion. Arriving, she found people around the cliff side that she had come out from._

 _"They look like they could help." said Lisanna. "Hide us somewhere and go see if you can get some help for your wound." Nodding, she placed us at the base of a tree, out of relative sight, and attempted to get some help from a man in a blue coat with two men in black suits right by him._ _ **"**_

"Kaiba." " _Yes._ "

 _ **"**_ _However, she wasn't quite able to get to him. One of his companions got in the way._

 _"What is some riffraff like yourself doing here?" he said more than asked. "Kaiba has no use to deal with the likes of you!" He then roughly tossed her away, antagonizing her wound and eliciting a small cry. "Beat it, street rat!"_

 _Somewhat confused, but mostly angry, she crawled back to us, grabbed us, and started leaving the area._ _ **"**_

 __" _And she's hated authority ever since._ " Makarov finished.

Bastion in particular was saddened by what he heard. An old family friend had turned his cousin into a unique form of monster, mutilated her, degraded her, and when she managed to escape, she was tossed aside like trash standing no chance. However, it still didn't quite answer the original question.

"But what about that how she acted earlier?" Chumley asked. "That doesn't quite answer it."

" _That answer is easier, fatso._ " Gajeel said. " _Her mind got messed up. Big time._ "

" _Gajeel!_ " cried Levy. " _That may be true in the base sense, but it's still not nice to say._ "

Turning to the others, she said. " _Sorry about him, but in the end he is correct. Her mind couldn't handle it. As a result, she gained for other personalities, dubbed Soul-Lock, Soul-Hunt, Soul-Maul, and Soul-Bell. Soul-Lock is the emotionless one, always serious and business-like. Soul-Hunt is made from her being raised as more or less an animal, meaning she's an angry feral child. Soul-Maul is who you saw last night, based of the fact her mind snapped from the whole ordeal. Her methods of dealing with her victims are her form of revenge. And finally, Soul-Bell is what would be classified as a 'shadow scout.' Even Crowler would have trouble doing anything but caving in to her big, round, innocent eyes and shy, timid behavior._ "

" _As for how we first found out, it starts a little after we had escaped._ " said Mirajane. " _While she didn't get help from Kaiba, she did get at least some help from a family on that was no where near as wealthy as him. Their only child, a daughter, was particularly helpful. However, it wasn't long before the daughter got kidnapped by human traffickers, while the parents were killed._ " After they gasped at that, she continued. " _To repay them for their kindness, Bella went after her captors. It took a couple of weeks, but eventually she tracked them down to a warehouse in London. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite able to do anything, because they had managed to capture her as well while confiscating us. We don't entirely know what exactly happened, but we do know how it ended. She and the other captured people were stuck in the hospital for trauma and various wounds, including her being like now, and if it weren't for Pegasus being in town, we wouldn't have stayed with her. It was also thanks to him that barely anything was really made public about the incident the became the Bloody Mary Massacre._ "

" _Because even Bloody Mary herself would have declared 20 men being turned into a bloody smear via a person's bare hands to be extreme._ " a voice said, surprising all in the room. They discovered Pegasus on Bella's room computer.

"Uh, sir? How..." " _How did I access Bella-girl's computer while it was off? It actually wasn't off all the way. Never know when one of us might need to contact the other. Now what's this all about that would bring_ that _back up?_ " After hearing what happened, he sighed sadly and said " _I should've known. That's similar to what happened the last time._ " He then shudders. " _Trust me when I saw you_ DO NOT _want to know the state of the kidnappers._ " They believed him.

"What about afterwards? At the hospital?" " _...Hahahaha! Now that was a pretty hilarious encounter! I had just arrived at the hospital when a powerful scream shattered the windows of a room on the second floor. Quickly making my way up, I found more broken glass near room 210 being cleaned up, while a couple of nurses/doctors were being treated for concussions. After asking what happened, I went into the room, and saw a little girl on a hospital bed with the biggest pair of innocent eyes you could ever see, drawing in a sketchbook. And everything else in the room was either broken or damaged. Seeing that scene was too much, I started laughing my head off. An innocent looking girl like her surrounded by all that damage, and she was supposed to be the cause of it? You just couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that sounded._ " His audience chuckled at that, agreeing with him. " _Eventually I calmed down, payed the hospital for repairs, and focused my thoughts. Considering what I just found, I realized that there was more to her than found so far. It took a little work, but eventually I managed to keep the true details of the massacre quiet from the tabloids and government, Fairy Tail back with Bella-girl, and Bella-girl herself as a bounty hunter that I could call upon as needed._ " He then playfully pouted. " _She was rather stubborn on that last part._ "

Syrus and Chumley then yawned as Banner said "Well then, it's been an enlightening night so far, but you all are still children, which means it is past time for bed for you all. I'll be quickly contacting the Chancellor to let him know about this. Don't worry, since you were with Ms. Isabella, you won't get in trouble. For the time being, it would probably be easiest for Mr. Misawa and Ms. Rhodes to remain here for tonight. The rest of you still need to return to your own room first, though. Good night, Mr. Pegasus." He then smiled and headed back to his room, while Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley returned to their own for the night. Unfortunately, not everyone was so lenient due to circumstances.

 **Please let me know what you let think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, again.**

 **This chapter centers around the simple question: Do you really think that Isabella's background as a bounty hunter that is more or less immune to most of the law would really keep Crowler from trying anything again? So, ultimately, the canon punishment duel of Jaden and Syrus vs the Paradox Brothers is going to be settling things between Bella, Kaiba, and Abigail.**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

Going Public for Good.

Alexis lightly groaned a bit as the sun's light crawled onto her face. Getting up, she noticed where she was and what she was sleeping on, and wondered a bit before seeing Bella sitting up on the bed in the room, drawing on a sketchbook. Remembering what happened the night before, she somewhat hesitantly asked "Bella?"

Bella stopped moving, tensing at the sudden noise. Pulling the sketchbook to her chest, she slowly turned her head around to Alexis. Well, it would have been Bella, if the eyes and small smile didn't get Alexis to realize just who was in control.

"Soul-Bell?" she corrected herself, this time getting a small nod in return. Relieved at least at the fact that Soul-Maul was replaced from command, Alexis asked "Everything OK, Bell? You need anything?" However, just then, a pounding from the door sounded, causing Alexis to jump a bit, Soul-Bell to curl up and watch the door in fear, and Bastion to wake up from his place on the floor with a start. "This is the Disciplinary Action Squad! Isabella, you are under campus arrest!"

Alexis quickly had Bastion move to comfort Bell as she opened the door, only to find two big men in full black and a younger girl standing in front of them. _Oh boy. We got trouble, but didn't Professor Banner say we wouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble?_

"Miss Rhodes?" the girl asked in slight surprise. "What are you doing in this dorm?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, seeing as last night, after explaining the situation, Professor Banner had said he would explain to the Chancellor everything. So, especially with Bella being both Soul-Lock and... indisposed... at the moment, you shouldn't be here." answered Alexis, confused. But it wasn't for long as the D.A.S. Leader mumbled loud enough for her to hear "But... the tip..." and a couple of other members brought down Jaden and Syrus.

"Ma'am, here are the other two for arrest." the one holding Jaden said. "However, they attempt to resist."

"Because Professor Banner should've explained things by now, so you have no right to do this!" exclaimed Jaden, right before said professor cam out and explained the problem. "I'm afraid that Chancellor Sheppard never got my message last night, so I wasn't able to let anyone know until this morning."

"Wait," asked the D.A.S. Leader. "so Isabella is really Soul-Lock, Professor? And they're telling the truth?" Two nods later, and she says "Would you be willing to corroborate their story to the Chancellor?"

"Okay, but if you don't mind, please leave Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Misawa here with Ms. Bella. Unfortunately she's suffering from a rather extreme case of PTSD, as confirmed by Mr. Pegasus himself." said Banner. "You can leave someone to record their own parts of the story if you wish, but be careful around Ms. Bella."

"And above all else," Alexis stated, booking no argument. " **Do not touch her deck OR her sketchbook!** "

Surprised by Alexis' reaction, the D.A.S. Leader dumbly agreed and stayed behind while having her squad members escort Jaden, Syrus, and Banner to the Main Building and Chancellor Sheppard. But it was once she was allowed inside the room that she discovered just how bad Bella was.

Fake coughing, Alexis gets her attention back to the situation and says "Bastion, Bell, this is the leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad. Apparently someone led her to believe that you didn't hire Bella for a job there, Bastion, so she came to arrest Jaden, Syrus, and Bella." Getting a "What about Professor Banner's message?" and a shy and fearful body curl in response.

"Apparently the Chancellor never got it in time." explained Alexis.

"Now Professor Banner, Mr. Yuki, and Mr. Truesdale are being escorted to explain things to the Chancellor while I interview the two of you." said the D.A.S. Leader. "If you don't mind, I'll start with Ms. Rhodes."

With her simpler answer, although Alexis did attempt to limit the graphic nature of the experience, the D.A.S. Leader attempted to get Bastion's part of the story, only to have Bell latch onto Bastion, not wanting him to go. Thankfully, for her, Bastion didn't actually need to move from his spot by her to explain how he hired Bella's help for investigating the Abandoned Dorm and the subsequent cage and encounter with Titan. When he gets to the conversation with Pegasus, Alexis interrupts with "I think that's all you really need. Anything beyond that, you're going to have to talk to Pegasus first."

Realizing she wasn't about to get anything else from them, she acknowledges Alexis' statement and then heads out to talk with Sheppard, leaving the three alone.

After a bit, Alexis asked "Bell, do you think I could see some of your artwork?" Bell looked a her a bit before lowering her legs, with her sketchbook laying on top. Taking this as a sign of allowance, Alexis sat down with Bastion and Bell and then looked at the current picture that was up. And boy was she surprised.

"I know how you feel, Alexis." Bastion said. "Bell here could get a job as a Card Designer if Bella decided to leave the life of a hunter."

*****[Basically, she had enough practice, both inside Soul-Bell and out, to have a College level of art skill.]*****

He then gained a thoughful expression be he asked Bell "Does Pegasus actually know about this?" The two were surprised to discover that he in fact did not. But their surprise was lessened when they remembered Bella's attitude to just about everyone. She wasn't the most trusting of people.

" _There's also the fact that he didn't really get the chance to actually ask in the first place._ " Lucy said. " _So it would've been a lot harder for him to learn than just trust issues._ "

"Which makes it where I should've asked a long time ago," said a voice from the doorway. "if what I just heard was anything to go by."

Turning back to the door, they saw that for some reason, Pegasus had came to the Academy in person.

"I thought that it would be beneficially for me to be here to help with all the red tape something like this will bring up." he explained. "Now tell me, who's the one that is upset at Bella-girl this time?"

"Well, Professor Crowler has been trying to mess with her ever since her acceptance into Duel Academy." said Bastion, somewhat confused. But then he got an 'I just realized something' look and said "You don't think..."

Only to get a nod from Pegasus, who said "It wouldn't be the first time a similar issue happened. Not the slaughter, nor the personality switch, but someone trying to set her up because of some excuse or other." Turning around, he said "At any rate, seeing just how good Bella-girl's sketches are is going to have wait. Need to make sure Crowler's attempt isn't going to work." and then left them alone.

While it wasn't long before Soul-Bell, let alone Alexis and Bastion, felt hungry, leading Bastion to head to the Ra Dorm to ask his Dorm Head, Satyr, for some food to bring over, it took about an hour before any of the others returned. Although the news they brought wasn't quite something any of them quite like, but were grateful it wasn't anything worse.

"Thanks to Pegasus, two of us are to duel Kaiba and Abigail Tevaka in one week," said Jaden. "and one of us is to use Bella's deck for it. Thankfully it's just a matter of doing our best instead of actual winning."

"What about expulsion?" asked Bastion.

"N-no expulsion." said Syrus. "It's m-more detention/exhibition."

" _Well that's helpful._ " mused Mirajane, somewhat sarcastic. " _But who's to duel, and who's to use us?_ "

" _Also, didn't you explain what happened?_ " asked Levy, confused that they were still getting punished.

"This isn't because of going into the Abandoned Dorm." explained Banner. "It's apparently because Bastion was the one that hired Bella. So, officially, the main rule that was broken was not alerting me or Ms. Fontaine to what you all were planning on doing. As your Dorm Heads, you are currently our responsibility. Bastion didn't need to do that once he became Bella's client."

" _Hmmm._ " pondered Makarov.

" _What is it, Master?_ " asked Mirajane.

" _I think, for this, it should be Jaden and Syrus._ " said Makarov after a little bit. " _With Syrus wielding us._ " Before the others could try and argue, he continued. " _Alexis was a victim in all this, and I think we could be more helpful working alongside Jaden's Heroes. Also, Syrus could use a boost in confidence._ " That got some of the others to start laughing.

" _Hahaha! Like he'll get anything BUT confidence while around us!_ " said Lucy, laughing at how much of an understatement Makarov's explanation was. Upon seeing Jaden, Syrus, and the others still confused, she explained how it's a daily occurrence back in their home that the guild would be in a guild-wide bar brawl, unless something major happened. So pretty much no one could really stayed shy or timid for long around them.

"Well then," said Banner. "Since it seems that you've managed to figure that out, and in time for class as well, I'd suggest you kids go ahead and take care of your classes. Then, once classes are done, you'll have free time to focus on preparing for your duel." After getting Bell's attention, he says "Ms. Bell, for the time being, it would probably be easiest to stick with Jaden. I'm sure you would probably prefer Bastion, but it would be easier for everyone, including you, if you were primarily with some in the Slifer Dorm. At least until Ms. Isabella comes back. Okay?" which she nods, agreeing.

 **Sorry about how this chapter went. Couldn't really figure out how to make this any better.**

 **Also, as a personal request, I would like ideas for cards for Abigail's deck, which is based around songs. Right now, only got two basic ideas from _RWBY_ and _Scooby Doo and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery_. First is 'Red like Roses' to summon Team Rwby out, and the second is most likely a field/spell card based off of 'I was Made for Lovin' You.'**

 **However, anything that's either rap, scream-o, or a downright depiction of evil (i.e. Walking Dead/Aliens vs. Predator/Nightmare Before Christmas) will automatic be ignored/deleted. ONLY exceptions are JT Machinima 'PVZ GMW' 1 and 2 and 'Crash Bandicoot.'** **Anything more classic, epic, or a bit more for kids will be welcome.**

 **She's one of the good guys, but isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, so she's NOT ABOUT TO START LIKING EVIL!**

 **Please let me know what you let think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all** _ **that**_ **often.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, again.**

 **All I'm really going to be saying about this chapter is this line: "Syrus is not the problem. IT'S THE FACT YOU GOT A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A WALNUT!"**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

Power of a Dragon

"I'm not sure if I can do this, you guys." Syrus said, nervous about the upcoming practice duel.

After Syrus, Jaden and the rest of their friends learned about their upcoming punishment, they had set up a practice tag team duel after school. Jaden and Syrus vs. Alexis and Bastion. However, even with open access to Synchro and Tuner Monsters, it was still taking some time for Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion to create a fully functional Synchro-based deck that fit them. So Alexis and Bastion would have to make due with their original decks, while Jaden used his modified Heroes deck for the duel.

" _Calm down, will ya?_ " Happy said, despite the fact Syrus couldn't hear him. " _You'll be fine._ "

"Honestly, Syrus," said Jaden somewhat exasperatedly. "as far as I've seen, which unfortunately isn't all that much, you should be more concerned about things such as drawing out the duel. Remember the Entrance Exams?"

"Oh yeah." Syrus said sheepishly. "She just brought out a monster on her first turn, and won the entire duel."

"Then there's also the fiasco of a duel she had with me." Alexis added in. "If Mavis hadn't revealed herself, and subsequently ended the duel, then I would've lost." She shivered a bit. "That ability is scary."

Mavis smirked. " _And that's not the full extent of my power._ "

Jaden and Bastion stared pointedly at her, clearly saying "That's not your full power?"

"Anyways, guys," said Alexis. "might as well get started."

Finding a big enough stretch of land to use, Jaden and Syrus stayed on one side while Alexis and Bastion went to the other, while Chumley and Soul-Bell went off to the side. However before they could get started with practice, two more girls showed in a bit of a hurry. One with brown hair, the other black. But when the one with brown hair saw Bell, she froze, remembering an experience that she both wanted to forget, yet didn't.

"B-b-bell? Is that you?" she eventually gasped out, loud enough for Bell to hear and stop from her current drawing. Looking, Bell saw just who it was that said her name, and grew wide-eyed from seeing her old friend for the first time in years. "B-b-b-b-b-bu-"

"Jasmine? Are you alright?" asked the black hair girl, wondering why her friend was acting like that upon seeing Soul-Lock. But Jasmine didn't quite hear her, for her mind was still back in the past when she saw her first friend become a monster and slaughter the people who kidnapped her and made her an orphan.

"Wait a minute?" said Alexis. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about BM2, would you Jasmine?"

"Y-y-yes." Jasmine replied, shaking a bit. "I-i-i w-was th-" she couldn't continue as it became a little too much for her to remember. But it was enough for the others to understand what she was trying to say.

"It was you that she tracked down to London, and accidentally resulted in the BM2." said Jaden, solemn at the truth. Jasmine merely nodded at that. "Then you should at least have an idea as to why Syrus is about to use her deck in a practice tag team duel for an exhibition duel against Kaiba and 3-Match."

The pair or girls were shocked at that exclamation. Jasmine did understand what brought Soul-Bell out, but she didn't quite understand why Syrus would use her deck instead.

 _Although it might have something to do with the fact that Bell is here._ Thought Jasmine. _She isn't a fighter._

"But one thing I still don't understand, is why the two of you are going to be up against Kaiba and 3-Ma- 3-MATCH?!" said Jasmine before squealing alongside the other girl. "SHE'S COMING HERE!?"

"Ah!" the others cried out at the volume. Once he could hear again, Bastion explained why. "Do you girls know of the Obelisk Albert Oslow? Well, he's my cousin, and boyfriend of 3-Match. Kaiba, 3-Match, and I were helping him look for his sister, Isabella Oslow, or currently Soul-Bell. However, we didn't realize that Bella was actually Soul-Lock, The Angel of Darkness, until the Promotional Exams."

The two girls nodded in agreement at that. Considering how the exams went, it wasn't a secret about Bella being Soul-Lock, let alone Kaiba yelling afterwards.

"A little while afterwards, I hired her for searching for him." continued Bastion. "Unfortunately, we ended up running into the duelist known as Titan. I'm pretty sure you know what ultimately happened, right?" The two nodded. "But on the way in, we met up with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, and Bella brought them in on the job. Basically, because they weren't part of it from the beginning, Jaden and Syrus are being punished by having to go through this duel, and Syrus is to use Bella's deck for it. Crowler was the one that set this up."

The two groaned. "When will that guy stop acting like an insult to both Obelisks and adults?" asked the black hair girl.

"You said it, Mindy." said Jasmine, before noticing something. "Where's Syrus?"

Somehow, while the others were talking, Syrus slipped away unnoticed. And somehow managed to leave Fairy Tail behind.

Since one of the biggest reasons they set up the practice duel in the first place was currently missing, the others had to postpone as they had to find Syrus first.

"Syrus!" called Jaden, concerned for his friend. "Where are you?"

It was about sunset, and Syrus still wasn't found by any of them.

"Where could he have gone?" asked Jaden.

" _Best guess would be the beach._ " said Mavis. " _With his issues in confidence, he'd at least consider leaving here._ "

Jaden was silent for a moment, then said "Why didn't you say something before?" before running off, Bell right on his tail.

Arriving at the beach side, Jaden saw that he was one of the last to arrive, but their was also someone else there as well.

"Leaving here will be the smartest thing you ever did, brother." said Zane coldly.

Even Bell didn't like how Zane was acting, but it was Jaden that verbally responded. "And what makes you think that Syrus doesn't belong here?"

Turning to face him, Zane told him. "Syrus is a poor excuse of a duelist."

" _Are you serious?_ " asked Lucy in disbelief. " _Well have we got news for you._ "

Mirajane continued where Lucy left off, after she had Bell get her pretty much right in his face. "Syrus is not the problem. IT'S THE FACT YOU GOT A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A WALNUT!"

The intensity, volume, and suddenness of Mira's words ended up managing to force Zane to stumble back a few feet. But he managed to hold his footing, recomposing himself. While he didn't quite know about the details behind how a card could berate him, but it did give him a chance at what he was wanting to do for quite some time: Challenge Fairy Tail.

"Even though he still doesn't know how to use cards effectively?" asked Zane. "How can you be a proper duelist if you can't do that?"

" _Well that's a challenge if there ever was one._ " said PantherLily.

"Are you sure, Lily?" asked Jaden.

 _"Aye."_ said Happy. " _Syrus is your friend, while the Fairy Tail guild wouldn't stand for anyone hurting one of our precious people. Like hell we'd let this go._ "

Happy was correct. The members of Fairy Tail were clearly upset at what Zane was saying, and the only thing keeping the more physical of the guild, like Erza and Natsu, from beating him up was them being stuck in cards. Otherwise, Zane would be in the infirmary.

"Well then, how about this?" said Jaden. "You, Me, and Fairy Tail. Right here, right now."

Zane merely smirked as he activated his duel disk, eliciting Jaden to do the same with Fairy Tail in the deck slot.

"DUEL!" _Cyber Art_ VS _Fairy Tail_

Turn 1: " _Go get him, Jaden._ " "I'll start this off," said Jaden. "by summoning **Wendy Marvel** (Mage/Wind/4 – 1200/1000) in attack mode, and setting a card face down." " _Eep!_ " While Wendy didn't expect Jaden to start off with even, even with her being in his hand, but the others certainly didn't expect just how Wendy looked in full form. Jasmine and Mindy cooed, Syrus and Chumley blushed, while Alexis and Bastion were more level-headed but still thought she was cute. Their reactions caused Wendy to blush in embarassment. However, Alexis, Bastion, and Zane were wondering what she was capable of.

Turn 2: "Hmm." said Zane. "Not sure what you would expect from her, but it doesn't matter. Thanks to her, I summon **Cyber Dragon** (Machine/Light/5 – 2100/1600) in attack mode as well." The appearance of the mechanical beast startled Wendy a bit, but it wasn't much in comparison to some things she helped face, like Acnologia, so she wasn't worried. " _You got an amazing monster, Mr. Truesdale._ " "...Thanks? Ahem, I'm sure you know what Mystical Space Typhoon does." "Not when I activate said card, **Porlyusica** (Trap)." An old woman with pink hair appeared, as well as a coin that flipped. Landing on heads, the woman brought out a broom, walked up to Cyber Dragon, and shouted "SCRAM!" as she hit the creature on the bottom of the jar, forcing it back into Zane's hand, to the surprise of everyone except Wendy who just chuckled a bit nervously. " _Sorry. Porlyusica can be like that, although it's usually only with humans, even though she is human herself._ " That barely made any sense to any of them. "I finish by activating **Different Dimension Capsule** (Spell) to set aside a card for later."

Turn 3: _Better be wary of that card._ Thought Jaden as he started his turn. " _Hey, kid._ " Noticing that he drew Gajeel, Jaden knew he pretty well won. "Wendy, do you if I summon Gajeel?" " _hehehe, I have no problem, Jaden._ " "Then with Wendy's permission, I replace her on the field with your dragon's worst nightmare, 'Black Steel' Gajeel." Zane raised an eyebrow. "I remember him, but what do you mean by 'wo-'" He stopped his question as he saw Gajeel appear, look at Cyber Dragon, and suddenly proceed to _catch and EAT it right before his very eyes!_ He couldn't believe what he was seeing! "Wh...wha..." " _Mmm. Quite tasty._ " "Hahaha! Sorry, Zane, but the reason he's called 'Black Steel' is because of his magic." " _Iron Dragon's ROAR!_ " Next thing Zane knew was he was being blasted by a tornado of _metal shards_! After finally managing to get back up, with help, he checked the result of the attack, and discovered that instead of 1800 like he had idly checked when Gajeel appeared, it was 2850, leaving him at 1150! But what really blew his mind for this match was when Bastion explained what happened, as explained by Happy. "Gajeel is one of four 'Dragon Slayers,' whose magic gives them dragon lungs to breathe their element, dragon scales for dissolving their element, and dragon claws for attacking with it. As the Iron Dragon Slayer, he is thus capable of using metal to boost his power and then use it in his next attack." " _It's also capable of killing dragons, bub._ " Plain and simple,

Winner: _Fairy Tail_ by forfeit. Zane didn't have anything to try and counter Gajeel.

"H...how..." Syrus slumped, gaping, as he stared at the result of his best friend beating his brother. _His own brother!_ Granted, it was with another person's deck, but he still did what Syrus thought impossible.

Chuckling, Gajeel told him before completely returning to his card. " _This is Fairy Tail we're talking about, shrimp. We've dealt with a lot worse than a metal chump like this._ "

"You guys mind if, say, after the Exhibition Duel, we get together and hear some of you guys' stories." Jaden asked the Fairies. "You guys should have some pretty interesting ones to tell."

" _I don't see a problem with it. What about you, Bell?_ " asked Makarov, who received a nod from Bell. " _Then I guess we'll see you after the duel, but first. Syrus, what exactly have you learned today?_ "

Syrus was silent for a bit at that question, but eventually had an answer. "It's not what cards you have, it's what you do with them that makes you a duelist."

" _Keep that in mind, and you won't really have any problem come the duel._ " said Makarov in confirmation. " _For now, just wait until tomorrow to start truly learning how we work to prepare, ok?_ "

"Yeah," said Alexis. "it's getting late, and tomorrow's a new day. Good night guys."

With that, they all turned in for the night, better prepared than they were before. They just had yet to actually practice dueling tag team yet.

 **Wendy Marvel**

 **LV 4/Mage/Wind**

 **1200 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **All Wind increases Wendy's power by half of the opposing card.**

 **All Dragon-type monsters this card battles are destroyed without applying damage calculation.**

 **During your Standby Phase, choose one of the following: increase your Life Points by 1000 or increase ALL monsters on your side of the field by 500.**

 **As for how the duel went, even with the popularity of Synchro, not quite everyone would really go for it just yet. If a tried and true formula has worked for you, then why try something else until you get proven otherwise? So he is still with his original deck, which didn't really have anything that could truly go against Gajeel. Even if he managed to get past Gajeel, there was still the rest of Fairy Tail to be concerned about, and they haven't exactly showed up in duels all that much yet. So he doesn't really have much of anything to go off of for the match. If he was against Jaden's Heroes, it would be more something he could handle.**

 **In case anyone see Gajeel, Erza, or Makarov seemingly out of character, I just couldn't really think straight for making it better suited. And as for Syrus, when one of your closest childhood 'idol' figures, your older sibling, constantly berates you in some way, shape, or form (more or less), do you** _ **really**_ **think you wouldn't at least have a bit of a stuttering problem?**

 **Please let me know what you let think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all** _ **that**_ **often.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, again.**

 **Now it's time for the main reveal: Kaiba and 3-Match Vs. Jaden and Syrus. However, similar to the Promotional Exams, it won't be without some things getting in the way: a caffeinated and drunk Soul-Bell, and 3-Match's unknown secret to her talent. The reason for Soul-Bell is in the title (got the idea from a story where Naruto was the younger brother of Starfire and Blackfire from the Teen Titans series, and reacted strangely to tofu).**

 **Also, for simplicity's sake, I'll switch thoughts to just standard italics and any canon cards _don't_ have their main stats listed.**

 **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.**

Celebs, Magic, and Bro-...Broccoli?

Despite reassurances, the day of the duel against Seto Kaiba and Abigail '3-Match' Tevaka arrived, and Syrus was pretty well a nervous wreck. He wanted to make his new found friends, both Fairy Tail and Jaden and Co., proud, but he still had doubts that he'll be up to the task. Although by breakfast that day, he knew better than to speak about his doubts. He wouldn't have really gotten in a word without someone saying otherwise. Even Soul-Bell was reassuring him, and she was mute.

Now if only he and Jaden could get Bell to finish her breakfast. She, for some reason, just won't eat the broccoli.

"Come on, Bell," Jaden said. "You need to keep up your strength, and this is all that we're stuck with this morning."

Breakfast for the Slifer Dorm that day was Macaroni and Cheese with a side of Broccoli. While Bell did eat the Macaroni and Cheese, she for some reason just wouldn't touch the broccoli. Kept on shaking her head every time either of them tried.

"Hello, there." Banner said, coming up to the three. "Are you two ready for the duel?"

"Hello." Jaden said. "Syrus and I are as ready as can be, but right now we're trying to get her ready. She for some reason doesn't even want to touch the broccoli, and it doesn't seem like just a childish aversion either."

Banner raised an eyebrow at that. "That's quite peculiar. But there is something I should let you know. Somehow, the news of your opponents had gotten out, and there will be a few cameras set up to watch. Then again, with it being Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Tevaka, it should be no surprise that this would be a popular moment." He then leaned down a bit. "And I highly doubt they would want their biggest interest in this duel be without proper care for herself, Ms. Bell. Don't you want to learn about your long-lost brother as soon as possible?"

Those words got through to Bell, as a couple of moments later she tentatively ate the 3 pieces of broccoli on her plate. Satisfied, Jaden directed her out of the building, heading straight for the duel arena with Syrus not far behind. However, it was by the time that they arrived at the building that held the arena that they noticed Bell starting to sway a bit with the occasional hiccup and giggle, unnerving the two boys.

"Careful." Jaden said as he stabilized Bell after a large sway.

"I-i-i'm starting t-to think that the b-broccoli w-was a bad idea, Jay." said Syrus, thinking about what happened happened earlier. How Bell seemed to be a bit fearful of broccoli for some strange reason.

"Now how could broccoli possible make someone drunk?" asked Jaden, perplexed as the girl swayed again, only to the other side. Giggling some, she hiccupped before walking forward.

Upon arrival at the arena, they encountered Bastion, their biggest source of help with Bell at that time. He was with Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and another girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a light blue dress with jean jacket over top and minute amounts of stocking and high-heeled shoes showing underneath.

"Bastion!" called Jaden, getting the group's attention. "Something's up with Soul-Bell!"

Turning to see the swaying and giggling girl, Bastion was about to ask what exactly happened when the other girl, who Jaden and Syrus recognized as Abigail '3-Match' Tevaka, said more than asked "She ate broccoli, didn't she?"

Seeing their confusion, she elaborated. "Albert one time told me of an incident with Isabella, or Bella as you guys know, during her 4th birthday. At least, I'm pretty sure it was her fourth one. Anyways, her class had decided on giving her a bit of a party, and one of the food items there was broccoli. She had a total of three pieces before she acted rather weird. To keep things simple, the end result was the town council and the doctor _banning_ her from eating broccoli ever again. And it all started with her getting seemingly drunk. How many pieces did she eat?"

While she was explaining herself, Jaden and Syrus' faces quickly paled at what she was saying, realizing just what was causing the problem. Hanging their heads, and keeping Bell upright, they said together "Three exact."

Abigail turned white with fear, remembering what Albert told her about the last time she ate broccoli. Seeing Bell collapse a bit, she said "Let's hope that we can get her over to the infirmary before the duel, and tied down to ensure she can't escape."

Unfortunately for her, she, Jaden, and Syrus had to get ready, and the others weren't allowed to leave with Bell. Not even Pegasus or Kaiba were really allowing them to, despite Abigail begging them and trying to warn them. And it wasn't even because of them, but rather too many people were already getting impatient for the duel, and they'll have trouble waiting even longer for it to start. That, and Crowler wasn't about to let them take Bell on over, so Bastion was stuck taking her up into the stands while she was starting to groan in addition to the other things she was doing.

"If anything happens, I'm blaming you, Crowler." growled Abigail. "I tried to tell you of the dangers, but you wouldn't listen."

"Just leave him for the time being, Abigail." said Kaiba, exasperated some. "We can deal with him afterwards. Ever since the Promotional Exams, I've been getting the feeling that things aren't as well as I would like around here."

"Like the fact that breakfast in the Slifer Dorm today was Mac and Cheese with some broccoli?" asked Jaden.

Kaiba was silent for a moment at that. "...That's it?" Receiving a nod, he glared a bit at Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard. "We'll be talking about where the finances go after this as well. Mark my words."

With those final words, Sheppard and Crowler paled a bit while Pegasus came up onto the arena, ready to introduce the duel on camera.

" _Hello to one and all._ " said Pegasus. " _Welcome. Welcome to the illustrious Duel Academy. As you all are no doubt aware, I am Maximillion Pegasus. Now some of you may be wondering, just what exactly is going on? Why are Kaiba-boy and Abby-girl here at Duel Academy? As it turns out, someone that both of them are close, has a long-lost sister here. However, one of the teachers apparently didn't like her, so I'm afraid she's kind of indisposed at the moment. And unfortunately, said teacher has made it so that two young boys, who happen to be friends with said young lady, are to stand in their way. Will they stand a chance against our two celebrities, or will the nefarious teacher get his way in forcing from the Academy the young lady they're here for, who is coincidentally Soul-Lock._ "

Even Syrus and Crowler had to sweatdrop a bit at that. _Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?_

" _But seeing as we're here to see a_ card _duel instead of a duel of the stiff-necks._ " Pegasus continued, earning chuckles from the description. " _Let's get ready to RUMBLE!_ "

"DUEL!" _ _Blue-Eyed Lord__ _and_ _ _Song of Life__ _VS_ _ _Fusion Heroes__ _and_ _ _Fairy Tail__

Turn 1: " _So everyone knows, the order of turns is Syrus, Kaiba, Jaden, and Abigail._ " Pegasus mentioned. "O-okay." Syrus said before drawing Lucy. "I summon Lucy Heartfilia in Attack Mode." " _Real quick Syrus, you mind checking the Extras for Taurus and Leo. My magic allows to summon up to two Celestial Spirits, in this case Taurus and Leo._ " "Oh, thanks." He quickly found those two. "I activate Lucy's ability to Special Summon **Taurus the Golden Bull** (Spirit/Earth/6 – 2000/1000) and **Leo the Lion** (Spirit/Light/9 – 3200/2500)." " _Open, Gates of the Golden Bull and the Lion! Taurus and Leo!_ " Most of the girls watching blushed a bit at Leo, but just about everyone was confused by Taurus. " _For the record, Taurus is a MAJOR pervert. Leo is just a womanizer._ " Now everyone understood, at least somewhat. " _Although I am surprised that neither of them did anything yet. Both of them should've done_ something _by now._ "

Turn 2: "Either way," interrupted Kaiba. "it's my turn now." The man idly heard a drunken giggle come from where Bell and Misawa were, but ignored it for his just drawn card and Lucy and her Spirits. _I know Pegasus said to not underestimate that deck, but still..._ "I summon **Kaiser Sea Horse** in Attack Mode, then set two cards face down." _Best to be prepared, just in case._

Turn 3: Another giggle was heard, this time unnerving Jaden some. "The sooner we're done this, the better." he said. "I summon **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** in Defense Mode, and end there. Got nothing else at the moment."

Turn 4: "I hear ya." Abigail said, understanding Jaden's predicament. "Although you might want to keep quiet about you're available options in a duel." Jaden grew sheepish at that. "Thankfully, I got something to work with right here." She activated a card, cleared her throat, and started singing. But what shocked Lucy was when a glowing circle appeared underneath the girl a couple of moments before she started singing.

 **[Red Like Roses – RWBY]**

 _Red like roses fills my dreams_

 _And leads me to the place you rest_

 _White is cold and always yearning_

 _Burdened by a royal test_

 _Black the beast descends from shadow_

 _Yellow beauty burns GOLD!_

And once each color mentioned during the singing, a teenage girl appeared on the field. The first was had a dark red color scheme for both her clothes and her short hair, while her eyes were silver. She carried a red metal block-like item on her back above her red hooded cloak. The second had incredibly long white hair, blue eyes, and a white/gray color schemed dress and dress jacket, while wielding a rapier of sorts. The third had long black hair, golden eyes, and white shirt and shorts underneath a black vest-like top and boots. She also had a black bow on top of her head. The final girl was the most unique in design, with golden blonde hair covering a wider area than the others, purple eyes, and black shorts with brown boots and a brown jacket over a yellow crop top, with black fingerless gloves and yellow bracelets on her hands.

When Abigail was done, the crowd applauded eagerly, happy to get an impromptu concert. However, they were cut short when Lucy couldn't help but get Abigail's attention with " _HOW THE HELL ARE YOU USING MAGIC?!_ "

"...What are you talking about?" Abigail asked after a bit of complete silence. But Lucy's answer was momentarily interrupted when Bell suddenly appeared on the arena, cuddling the blond's hair while saying in a rather childish voice "So soft. Heeheehee."

Abigail, Kaiba, and Abigail's three other monsters paled and slowly walked back from Bell, and with good reason.

" _That girl is insane for touching Yang's hair._ " the white haired girl said.

Syrus was confused. "W-why would-?"

Next thing anyone knew, the aforementioned Yang was suddenly enveloped in a fiery aura as she started growling loudly, while Bell barely even noticed until Yang slowly turned her head to the girl. And even then, she took notice more of the fire than Yang's anger, getting her to cry out and start running around like a headless chicken, arms waving madly. Yang just decided to forgo shouting and went straight for yelling while throwing punches, trying to hit Bell with blasts of energy from her bracelets that had transformed into gauntlets. But what shocked everyone except Lucy was the blasts actually doing damage to the surrounding area, thankfully missing everyone.

" _I should've expected magic in this world having at least some connection to ones like my own Celestial Spirit Magic._ " Lucy sweat-dropped. " _Although she is taking Bell's cuddling her hair a little too extremely, don't you think._ "

The dark-red haired monster shook her head, still scared as Yang started actually chasing Bell down. " _Sorry, but that's just how big sis is with her hair. Even I'm only tolerated by her. I'm Ruby, by the way, and this is Weiss and Blake._ " She gestured to the white and black haired girls respectively when she introduced them. " _Trust me when I say, you do NOT want to get in the way._ "

" _Although I am curious as to-_ " Weiss was starting to say, before she suddenly had Bell bounce on her head with "Where did the pogo stick come from?" right before Yang tumbled into her, knocking the two out of the arena.

Lucy blinked, before quickly shaking her head and grabbing hold of her whip. " _At the very least, I can try_ something."

At the very least, she managed to catch the pogo stick, but ended up with a pie in her face when she pulled back. All the while, Jaden just fell on his knees and started bawling, wanting to just get through one duel without Fairy Tail causing a big mess of it.

"Hey!" Bell cried out, looking around. "Where Peggy go?" She then noticed Lucy, quickly running over and glomping the pie-faced girl. "Lucy! Where you been hiding?"

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" This time, both Yang and Weiss were mad at Bell. However, no one had any real idea how the two ended up completely drenched. Just that most likely, Bell had something to do it.

Finally noticing them properly, Bell swayed a bit and asked "Why you bathe with clothes on? Bad girls! Bad!" Then suddenly started whooping a bit before running off, with Yang and Weiss not far behind.

Ruby sighed. " _I'm on it._ " She then ran off after them, finally allowing Lucy to ask Abigail about the fact that she could use magic.

"I...don't know." Abigail said. "It started about a year ago, during a charity concert for the Arts. Just really giving a few people inspiration to do more than _just_ dueling, unlike some people." She quickly gives a pointed look at both Kaiba and Pegasus. "Honestly, I thought it was for special effects. But tell me one thing, if you don't mind, what makes you so convinced that what I have is magic from where you came from?"

Lucy explained her reasoning. " _Well, every known magic in Earthland utilizes a special image called a Magic Circle for direction, and a few words for activation. A Magic Circle just like the one that showed up underneath you. Anyone whose at least been to Earthland would be able to tell you that, by the way._ "

Kaiba the spoke up. "How so?"

" _Well, for us, magic is so common, most see it as merely a tool._ " answered Lucy. " _A small, mundane part of our lives. It's just about used for everything. Heating, light, work, you name it. For some, like myself, we took it even further. We dedicated our lives to magic. It, combined with our own personal ideals, were what brought guilds like Fairy Tail into existence. Magic-users with thoughts and goals similar to each other coming together, joining forces, and creating guilds for a stable home, a stable job, and people you can call friends and allies._ " Lucy chuckled a bit. " _Although, in our case, it's more of a big, loyal family. A big family that can't spend a day without getting into a guild-wide bar brawl with each other, but loyal to the point that we will always be there for each other. No matter what._ "

But before anyone could continue further, for even Pegasus was intrigued some, Ruby suddenly came back, shouting " _Abby! They've gone KISS!_ "

Hearing that, Abigail quickly glanced at Kaiba, who merely nodded, before activating another card.

 **[I Was Made For Lovin' You – Scooby Doo and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (pretty much, switch Kaiba, Abigail, and RB for KISS, Jaden, Syrus, and Fairy Tail for Fred, Velma, and Daphne, Bell for Shaggy and Scooby, and WY for The Crimson Witch)]**

Next thing anyone really knew, a guitar that looked similar to an axe appeared in Kaiba's hands. He surprised everyone except Abigail when he started playing quite well. Ruby pulled the object off her back and turned it into another guitar with a small flash, while another guitar and a set of drums appeared by Abigail and Blake, respectively. Things got even more surprising for people when a star-shaped portal appeared by a wall as Abigail opened her mouth and launched out a shockwave of sound, pushing Lucy, Jaden, Syrus, and the pseudo-Spirits back a few feet. As she began some vocalizing, the jaws of all watching dropped drastically as the entire floor, not just the arena, rose up into the air, shaped itself into another guitar, and then rocketed into the portal.

Lucy most certainly didn't expect, however, that upon coming out on the other side of the portal, she and the rest of Fairy tail returned to there original bodies. However, they were no where near Earthland, and had no time to even ponder where they were. Especially when Natsu pointed and cried out "There they are!" after noticing a laughing Bell hanging by her legs on a rope while being chased by Weiss and Yang on another circle that they knew wasn't a magical one.

"Look, guys! No hands!" Bell shouted to no one in particular. However, she did start looking a bit light-headed and sickly.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu declared, running forward, followed closely by Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy, he and the other two Exceeds picking up their respective Dragon Slayers while Erza intoned "Requip!" replacing her Heart Kruez outfit with her Black Wing Armor to join them. " **Max Speed!** "

Quickly gaining on the two girls, Natsu lit his hands right before he swung once he got close enough. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " However, Weiss noticed in time and moved their transport to dodge, only to dodge again when Erza came up with a " **Moon Flash!** "

"We need to get Bell before she falls!" Wendy said.

"On it!" Carla answered, flying past the others, now joined by Gajeel with " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " Unfortunately, Bell dropped just as they were getting close, landing on a metallic platform and rolling away from them. She eventually landed in a heap inside what looked like a flying magic car, but closer inspection revealed no SP Plug, getting Wendy to try moving the controls out of some desperation. Neither she or Carla expected the vehicle to actually move without magic, but they could think about it for long. They had to get back to the others.

Unfortunately, they couldn't quite figure out how the controls worked. The two screamed, trying to control the machine and failing, getting the attention of the fighters.

"Wendy, Carla!" Erza cried. "Just hang on!" The armor woman flew to them, only to have a stray blast destroy the vehicle and send the three up some. Thankfully, for them, Erza sent off her blade and caught all three. With them in hand, she turned around to head back to the main group, alerting the others that she got them just as another portal leading back to Duel Academy opened up a little ways ahead.

As Yang and Weiss, Natsu and Happy, and Gajeel and PantherLily landed back with the group, Abigail finished singing in the voice of KISS' main singer and they flew through the new portal, returning the duel arena to what it was before the song started. Although it did force Fairy Tail as well as Team RWBY back into their respective cards.

" _...Wow._ " Lucy said after a bit.

"Indeed." Pegasus said, stunned. "I knew about you more than just about anyone else here, and I still was surprised by the power of magic. But I think we should probably do something about Bella-girl real quick."

No confusion came up when they immediately heard a groan come from the downed girl, only it sounded a lot like Bella instead of Bell.

"What the hell?" she said, picking herself up as she rubbed her head. "What the fuck did I do?"

"You spent some time as Soul-Bell, Bella-girl, and somehow got drunk from broccoli." Pegasus told her.

"Wha-" Bella was cut off as she suddenly felt a lurch in her stomach. Then a few more. Quickly running to a nearby trashcan, she didn't need to show the others what was wrong when they heard her retching while bent over it, understanding.

Once she calmed down, she asked "Would somebody mind explaining just what the fuck happened after I passed out in that cage? And please start with why Mighto Baka is hearing with a teen girl as a bodyguard instead of his usual ass-suits."

Of course, Crowler, being a sycophant to people like Kaiba, exclaimed "His name is NOT Mighto Baka! IT'S SETO KAIBA! S-E-T-O, SPACE, K-A-I-B-A!"

"WELL F-U-C-K, SPACE, Y-O-U, creepazoid, now beat it! The adults are trying to talk." answered Bella, not wanting to deal with the man at that time.

Seto and Abigail stepped forward. "Might as well allow Abigail here to explain things regarding us. Whatever she doesn't know, Mr. Yuki and Truesdale can explain instead. As for me," He then walked over to Crowler and the Chancellor. "We need to have a private _chat_."

" **Ruby Rose" (4/Wind/2200/500) "Weiss Schnee" (4/Water/1700/1500) "Blake Belladonna" (4/Dark/1800/1550) and "Yang Xiao Long" (4/Fire/1500/2100) are pretty well self explanatory for the characters. As for their special effects:**

 **Ruby – If this card destroys an opponent's monster, it can attack again.**

 **Weiss – Once per turn, roll a die:**

 **1-2: Increase a monster's Atk/Def by 500.**

 **3-4: Change the attribute of this monster.**

 **5-6: Select a monster on your side of the field. It can attack twice.**

 **Blake – Once per turn, if attacked, negate the attack and deal half of this card's Atk to the opponent.**

 **Yang – Each time this card is attacked, increase Atk by 200 and decrease Def by 200.**

 **I know Bella's actions during the duel may seem rather out of character for her, but that is the point. Broccoli is basically her super-drug/alcohol, turning her into something similar to a Looney Tune in comparison to a Marvel or DC character.**

 **For anyone wondering about the little bit at the end, check Death Battle's episode 'Ragna VS Sol Badguy,' in the section analyzing Sol Badguy. Whiz and Boomstick get into a bit of an argument about the name of Sol's Arch-Enemy, which is 'That Man,' and go through something** _ **very similar**_ **.**

 **As a side note, I highly recommend watching Death Battle. Not much blood and gore, just a simple full out fight to the finish between two different characters. Some examples of match-ups are 'Samus Aran VS Boba Fett,' 'Goku VS Superman,' and 'Mario VS Sonic.' At the very least, you'll be definitely surprised with how much knowledge of the characters weapons, armor, and skills that show up.**

 **Please let me know what you think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all** _ **that**_ **often.**


	13. Chapter 13

****Hello, again.****

 ** **First off, an apology to those that actually want to read this story. Sorry about the whole issue with my holiday decision. Readers didn't really seem to even notice this one after 'Blood Storm,' 'Were'mon,' and 'Dark Side of Justice' got rolling. So at the very least, I was starting to doubt keeping this one up was a good idea. Among other things. But since I was wrong, I'll be trying not to disappoint.****

 ** **This time, storywise, will be some simple explanations. A few things need to be address among the characters in order for anything to really progress among them.****

 ** **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

 **It's time you all learned.**

 ** _"Indeed." Pegasus said, stunned. "I knew about you more than just about anyone else here, and I still was surprised by the power of magic. But I think we should probably do something about Bella-girl real quick."_**

 _No confusion came up when they immediately heard a groan come from the downed girl, only it sounded a lot like Bella instead of Bell._

 _"What the hell?" she said, picking herself up as she rubbed her head. "What the fuck did I do?"_

 _"You spent some time as Soul-Bell, Bella-girl, and somehow got drunk from broccoli." Pegasus told her._

 _"Wha-" Bella was cut off as she suddenly felt a lurch in her stomach. Then a few more. Quickly running to a nearby trashcan, she didn't need to show the others what was wrong when they heard her retching while bent over it, understanding._

 _Once she calmed down, she asked "Would somebody mind explaining just what the fuck happened after I passed out in that cage? And please start with why Mighto Baka is hearing with a teen girl as a bodyguard instead of his usual ass-suits."_

 _Of course, Crowler, being a sycophant to people like Kaiba, exclaimed "His name is NOT Mighto Baka! IT'S SETO KAIBA! S-E-T-O, SPACE, K-A-I-B-A!"_

 _"WELL F-U-C-K, SPACE, Y-O-U, creepazoid, now beat it! The adults are trying to talk." answered Bella, not wanting to deal with the man at that time._

 _Seto and Abigail stepped forward. "Might as well allow Abigail here to explain things regarding us. Whatever she doesn't know, Mr. Yuki and Truesdale can explain instead. As for me," He then walked over to Crowler and the Chancellor. "We need to have a private_ _ _chat__ _."_

As Kaiba went off to speak to the two men, Bella and the rest got out of the arena for a semblance of privacy, although she had to be helped a bit by Jaden. Bella was still feeling some of the effects of her episode.

As he sat her down by the wall, Jaden asked "You gonna be alright now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I should be good like this. Already starting to feel it wear off."

"Alright." Jaden said, standing up. "So, you mind explaining about your other personalities?"

Bella snorted a bit. "That's the first thing you ask about? Well, either way, good place to start. It's pretty standard for what they are, on a base level. The issue is what each represents: different ways that I could've snapped from my time as a lab rat."

"What?" Abigail asked, both concerned and shocked.

"You heard me." Bella said before continuing. "Bell, the timid artist, represents me being afraid to the point of absurdity. The only thing that keeps her steady is drawing-"

"Oh, that reminds me." Syrus interrupted. He handed her the sketchbook and pencils. "Here's the sketchbook and all."

"Thanks, shrimp." Bella answered, taking them. "Looks like you got affected by Fairy Tail as well, huh? Anyways, back to what I was saying, if she can't draw, let alone hold onto said materials for it, then she's gonna scream powerful enough to make metal basically bend over and a-" Abigail suddenly smacked Bella across the head, saying "We going to be having words about your language, young lady, mark my words."

Bella just flipped up her middle finger, which proceeded to get her another smack. "You still get what I mean. Next we have Soul-Lock, the one who took my title as an actual name. She's what would happen if Baker managed to break me of all emotion and reason. About as blank as a black hole, and far more dangerous. She has no qualms of shattering bones to just incapacitate someone, while I've stuck to things like breaking their noses. And all with a body devoid of _any_ emotion whatsoever."

The description of Soul-Lock's personality sent a shiver down everyone's spines. That devoid of emotion? Even a robot had more.

"Next one isn't quite as bad, but Soul-Maul's as bad. Not sure which one's worse to deal with." Bella continued. "Soul-Hunt is just really if I didn't get a chance to become anything beyond a simple feral. By the way, Lock comes out as needed, Bell comes out after Soul-Maul, the final one on the list, and Hunt is just really whenever I get pissed off. And I do mean pissed off, like when we got the uniforms." She growled at the memory. "I HATE dresses AND skirts. Period!"

"That explains why you never showed up in uniform." Jaden said, not the only one sweat-dropping from her apparent anger.

" _A white dress was also the only thing that Baker really allowed her to wear._ " Lucy added in. " _Ultimately, it's a case of 'the more I can go against what Baker wanted, the better.'_ "

"...Let's go with that. And considering that Bell was out, you must've come across Maul. She's basically me if I snapped period. Out of the four, she's sadistic insanity incarnate." Bella finished.

This time, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley shivered visibly, remembering back in the Abandoned Dorm.

Zane then spoke up. "Mind telling us anything about how you got your own unique abilities, like that eye of yours?"

Bella and the mages started at that. "How do you know about that?"

Zane then surprised the others by actually looking a bit sheepish. "I kinda ended up seeing it as you were heading over to your dorm."

She groaned upon hearing that. "Great. My curse is out."

"Why do you call it a curse?" Zane asked.

"What else would _you_ call it if you got superpowers, as well as a supercomputer for an eyeball, at the cost of becoming part zombie _and_ having your asshole of a tormentor fucking _gouging out your eye from it's socket while you're completely aware?!_ " Bella proclaimed, getting angry.

Zane raised his hands and back up a bit, while the others were left for words at what they just heard.

"That's right. Illian Baker fucking killed me, and then reanimated my damn corpse to use as his lab rat. He then tortured me just about any way he could, trying to turn me into his personal weapon." By then, Bella was starting to tear up. "And I remember pretty much _every damn minute!_ Including when I woke up from the reanimation, without any real memories period-I even had to relearn how to use my body correctly-, only to see him laughing his damn head off as he pushed the bodies of my mother and father into a fucking furnace!" Now she just let loose on the waterworks. "He enjoyed every second of torturing me, always saying how he would prove my parents wrong about his research by using me, how he would show that his 'genius' wasn't to be denied."

That was when she couldn't speak anymore, as the memories of all those years flooded back to the forefront. Abigail sat down and embraced her in silence, everyone knowing that it wasn't a good idea to speak at that moment.

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to say "If it wasn't for Fairy Tail, I honestly would've tried to kill myself for good years ago." which finally made them understood just how bad she had suffered at Baker's hands. Even the still unnoticed teachers Banner and Fontaine didn't bother trying to hold back.

 _She had it even worse than Erza/No wonder she seems to hate the world._ Was the general consensus of thoughts throughout all of them.

"Isabella." Abigail began, somehow managing to keep herself together well enough. "I'm certainly grateful to Fairy Tail for being there for you as long as they have been. I daresay it would've crushed both you and Al if you committed suicide. But now," She moved the younger girl to face her. "with you found, all that's left is him. And I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to get you two to be a family again."

Bella couldn't help but smile a bit at that, before leaning back into Abigail.

"You know, I just thought of something." Bastion suddenly piped up, getting everyone's attention. "What would Albert's face look like when he learned that it was his sister that brought him back? I'd say it would be one for the scrapbook, Abigail."

That got a round of chuckles, lightening the mood. At least until Chazz decided to try and break up the group in order to get to Abigail. However, he didn't quite make it before Bastion punched him in the nose, Jaden hit him in the stomach, Alexis kicked him in between his legs, and Zane picked him up and tossed him in a side room and closed the door.

Bella just simply looked at them, then said "Fairy Tail would've been a lot faster, but would've left him in the hospital. It's only because they are stuck in separate cards that they have yet to start a guild-wide-bar-brawl ever since they got into this world."

That got the group laughing from the randomness of it, while Banner and Fontaine just decided to spell out the situation as Bella's friends just acting as impromptu bodyguards on Abigail's behalf, which none of them knew was actually true.

 ** **For the record, to help, I'll be focusing more on 'Secrets of the Heart' mainly because that's the easiest source of information for the main story. It'll be easier once I'm done with that. But I will be still working on this and the others. I'm just working straight from Harry Potter PoA (the book) for 'Secrets of the Heart.'****

 ** **Please let me know what you think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all**** ** _ _ **that**__** ** **often.****


	14. Chapter 14

****Hello, again.****

 ** **This time, it's back to the primary story. Did enough for explanations for the time being, so let's keep moving right along. I'll also be bringing in a few more Synchros as well. Kind of been neglecting them a bit.****

 ** **As for the disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own anything besides the OC and the main idea, then I have no idea what your doing on this site. I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

 **Synchronized Formula**

 **Bella sighed as she looked on at the Ra and Slifer dorms playing baseball against each other, once again hating the fact that she isn't like others. Then she could join in, instead of risking sending the ball into orbit, as well as breaking the bat. Whenever she got into something, like sports, she had a tendency to not hold back.**

 **"Heh." she chuckled. "Just like Fairy Tail."**

 **Although she did like that upon it being discovered, Jaden volunteered to play with the Slifers, to help make things fair.**

 **"Too bad for him," Bella said idly. "Abigail said that Bastion uses his head in sports as well."**

 **"Hold on, time out!"**

 ** _And speak of the devil. Game on, Jaden._** **Thought Bella with a smirk, seeing as Bastion has just arrived on scene. "Think you can use that big brain of yours to give Jaden a challenge, or do you want Ra to suck through the match, like they've been doing so far."**

 **That brought a fire to both Jaden and Bastion's eyes, as Bastion said in response, "I think a win won't be a problem for me."**

 **"We shall see, Bastion." Jaden countered, ready for a proper challenge.**

 **And a challenge for Jaden it was. Then he got on Bella's nerves when, after being struck out and the teams switched places, Jaden let it get to his head. By way of forcing a another encounter between the two.**

 **Bella and Lucy both sweat-dropped upon seeing that – she had set up the Fairies to watch as well – and agreed silently 'He's acting a lot like Natsu and Gray would.' However, before Bella could do anything about it, Bastion had already hit the ball away, straight into Crowler's unsuspecting eye socket.**

 **Bella just sighed at that before moving over to deal with the escalating problem.**

 **At about the same time, Crowler was mildly grumbling to himself about how things have both gone and seem to be going in the future. But he couldn't blame much beyond himself, in the end.**

 ** _"I may not have actual proof that it was you, but that doesn't mean I don't know it was. So I'll lay this to you straight: either fix your conduct as a teacher in this school, or get out."_**

 **"With Kaiba now supporting them, and the fact that she's the Angel of Darkness," he said to himself, "I need t-"**

 **It was about then when the ball landed in his eye, knocking him off his feet and to the side. When he composed himself again, he saw Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus near him in concern, and Bella walking forward in the background.**

 **"My apologies, Professor." Bastion said, concerned by what happened. "We got a little too into our game, and I accidentally knocked it into you."**

 **As he was about to respond, an idea formed. An idea that was looking to be rather beneficial, particularly for him.**

 **"It's quite alright, my dear boy." said Crowler, surprising the four with his attitude. "If anything, I actually would like to talk to you in private today. I think it might interest you quite greatly."**

 **While the three boys were confused, while Bella was suspicious about his intentions.** ** _I'll need to keep an eye on him. Don't want him to risk Bastion._**

 **** **As it turned out, he was willing to sponsor Bastion in an impromptu test, against Chazz. But the question now was, why? Why now, and why Bastion?**

 ** _What exactly does Crowler want?_** **These questions kept on cropping up in Bella's thoughts, but she couldn't quite do much about it for the time being. Although that might have at least a little something to do with the fact that Bastion had just asked her, Jaden, and Syrus to help paint his dorm room. Needless to say, that quickly turned into a mess for the boys, seeing as Bella escaped the paint war before she got thrown in. The boys were certainly lucky that the Fairies were left untouched, though. That would've left them in the hospital, to be blunt.**

 **Afterwards, the group had went to the Ra dorm cafeteria to eat, eliciting a pretty excited reaction from Syrus over having food other than pretty much scraps. Bella didn't really care either way for that, but she did show interest when Bastion started talking about his meeting with Crowler.**

 **"It was really quite a surprise," he told them, "especially after all that has happened. But the offer seems legitimate."**

 **"Let's just hope it actually is legit." said Bella. "It is Chazz you're up against after all, and the two so far have been pretty much butt-buddies since the fucking start."**

 **"That does bring cause for concern," admitted Bastion, "but considering both Kaiba and you, I don't think he would be able to get away with this if it wasn't legitimate. The primary concern would be Chazz, which is why I got a hold of a Synchro deck of my own."**

 **By then, Synchros have finally started making some headway into becoming a part of the main game. It just hasn't started becoming part of the Academy curriculum because the teachers would need to learn about it as well, so they're primarily leaving that to the students, leaving the staff to watch how it works. But thanks to its novelty, the students were a tad weary for a while.**

 **"And you don't plan on telling us about it until the duel itself, right?" Jaden said more than asked.**

 **Bastion just simply smirked a bit, lightly patting his pocket, before going back to his meal. Bella knew just enough to join the smirk, knowing that with Bastion's mind, as well as Chazz's methods, he was going to win in the end.**

 ** _So he'll make sure Chazz can't possibly fuck this up._** **Mused Bella.** ** _Not to mention, he probably doesn't know about Bastion having a Synchro deck, either. Hehehe...this will be fun._**

 **Later that night, back in her room in the Slifer dorm, just about to head to sleep when Mavis and the Exceeds stopped her.**

 **"What's up, guys?" she asked, wanting to know what brought this meeting up.**

 **"** ** _We've learned a bit in regards to Chazz,_** **" Mavis explained, "** ** _particularly why he's attempting to force Bastion to forfeit by default via tossing his cards in the ocean._** **"**

 **That got Bella's attention, and not in an entirely good way. "Tell me everything."**

 **"** ** _While keeping an eye on him, we overheard him talking to his older brothers via video conference._** **" Mavis continued.**

 **"Slade and Jagger." Bella growled, remembering the two whenever they attempted to gain her services for a job.**

 **"** ** _Yeah, those two._** **" Mavis admitted, upset with the two as well, "** ** _And they're practically forcing Chazz to cheat to be the best duelist around._** **"**

 **"So basically, to deal with Chazz, we're stuck dealing with his older brothers first." Bella confirmed, earning a round of nods. She simply laid back on the bed. "Let's get some sleep, guys. Nothing we can really do about it at the moment, but we should be able to bring it up tomorrow. It primarily depends on him. Call him out, and** ** _then_** **fuck the Princetons' up. Night, guys."**

 **"** ** _G'night._** **" chorused from the Fairies, semi-understanding Bella's words.**

 **"Bastion!"**

 **"Wha?" Bella responded upon the sudden and somewhat random wake-up call. Fairy Tail wasn't much better off, except Mavis and PantherLily, who were already awake. But even they didn't quite know what was going on. At least until the group heard the same voice say, "I was just by the docks, when I saw them! Cards, everywhere!"**

 ** _What is Dorothy talking about?_** **They all wondered, quickly getting ready for the new day to find out. And it wasn't long before they discovered what the woman was talking.**

 **Bastion's primary deck was floating right by the docks.**

 **"** ** _Well, at least we know where Chazz ended up tossing them._** **" Happy said nonchalantly.**

 **"Good thing you have a Synchro deck as a backup, huh?" said Bella, helping to pick up the cards.**

 **Bastion nodded in response upon finishing up. "In the meantime, think you can help dry these off enough to be of further use?"**

 **"Probably have to stick to speed dry," she told him, "but I should be able to make it in time."**

 **Drying them off was actually quicker than she expected, so she was able to be done and join the group on their way to the arena well before they arrived. And they found Chazz and Crowler waiting for them, with Alexis and Zane coming in from a different direction right after them.**

 ** _Time to check._** **Thought Bella, before speaking in a somewhat mocking tone. "What a coincidence, Bastion, to find your deck in the water right before your promotion match."**

 **While Chazz denied it, Crowler was at least somewhat surprised at the accusation, which showed Bella the full truth of the situation. Chazz was just being a coward, like most of the rest in power.** ** _Tch. Fucking assholes, the lot of them._**

 **Alexis and Zane then showed their agreement to Bella's words, revealing that they saw Chazz by the water. Once again, Chazz denied it all, but that was irrelevant to what they were here for. Especially upon Bastion's next words.**

 **"It doesn't matter. It's not my only deck, and it's high time I join in on the fun and challenges that Synchros bring to the game. So even if they actually were my cards, I still have back up options. Let's get this started, then."**

 **"Just a moment, you two." Bella called, as her phone went off. "It's Kaiba. Pegasus must've given him my number, the ass." After talking to the man, she called out to everyone, "Life Points update coming in! Switch to 8000!"**

 **Each that had their Duel Disks with them activated them, allowing the LP count to double from 4000 to 8000. With that out of the way, the two boys about to duel began their match.**

 **"DUEL!"** ** _Iron Chain_** **vs** ** _Cthonians_** ** **(going to try something a bit different this time)****

 **Turn 1:**

 **"I'll go first, loser." Chazz said, taking the first turn. "I summon Cthonian Soldier in Attack Mode! And then I throw a facedown. Your move, slacker."**

 **Said barbaric warrior that he summoned honestly didn't do much to impress the audience, let alone Bella, Mavis, and the Exceeds. Bastion, in the meantime, didn't show any sort of real expression to it. Although the truth showed in his voice.**

 **Turn 2:**

 **"Like it'll matter all that much," Bastion replies, "I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Mode, and thanks to it, Iron Chain Snake comes out in Attack Mode as well."**

 **The second one caught their attention quickly, what with it being a big snake literally made from a chain. But Bastion wasn't finished.**

 **"And thanks to Iron Chain Snake's ability, your Soldier is about to lose a good bit of his bite." he said before said monster wrapped itself around Cthonian Soldier, lowering it's ATK to 400. "If you will, Captain." Even though it resulted in both going down to 7200 life points, Iron Chain Snake was available to attack as well upon return to Bastion, bringing it to 7200-6400. "And then I'll place two cards facedown."**

 **Turn 3:**

 **"You'll pay for that." Chazz declared, activating his facedown, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Chthonian Soldier. "And since that was a Special Summon, I play 'Inferno Reckless Summon' to summon two more. Too bad you must do the same, but it won't help you."**

 **Bastion just simply deadpanned a bit. "Then come on out, two more Marauding Captains."**

 **Even Chazz realized his mistake, because now he couldn't attack any of them. Thankfully, for him, he had a back up option. "Even so, this will insure that you can't do anything either. I activate 'Chthonian Alliance,' so you'll have to deal with a Soldier with 3600 ATK!"**

 ** _We'll see how your so-called 'genius' can get past this._**

 **Turn 4:**

 ** _You're kidding me, right?_** **Thought Bella as Bastion started his turn.** ** _He just needs to use Iron Chain Snake on the big fucker, and sacrifice two of the Captains to destroy the weaker ones. Afterwards, do exactly the same as before. Dumbass._**

 **Her thoughts were proven correct when he did just that, summoning an Iron Chain Coil, boosting itself to 1400, and then using Iron Chain Snake to weaken the 3600 ATK Soldier and using two Marauding Captains to take out the two normal powered ones. Afterwards, Iron Chain Snake, Iron Chain**

 **Coil, and his Captain attacked; the Captain going first. This left the LP count at 6800-4800.**

 ** _Yeah, a major dumbass._**

 **Bastion finished with another facedown.**

 **Turn 5:**

 **By then, things were pretty clear cut as to who would win, especially since all Chazz could really do was use his coincidental Monster Reborn to bring back Chthonian Soldier. Even if he used it and his hand to summon Infernal Incinerator, it was quickly stopped by Bastion's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card. But it was the next turn the surprise the group, mainly from the monster itself.**

 **Turn 6:**

 **"Okay, now this is really getting boring, even for me." Bastion told Chazz before beginning his turn. "You're way too predictable."**

 **"Why you!" Chazz growled.**

 **Bastion irritated him further by saying, "Like this-I tune Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Snake to Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon. As well as summon another Iron Chain Coil, and use it's effect on Iron Chain Dragon. Then I'll use it's own effect to remove my two 'Iron Chain' monsters in my Graveyard to boost it to a total of 3200. Then I'll activate 'Shrink,' bringing your monster down to 1600." Bella and the others weren't quite sure if Chazz was either about to cry or rage out by that point. "Now I attack with all three, starting with my Dragon."**

 **The Dragon destroyed Chazz's monster, bringing him down to 3200, right before Coil and Captain attacked, adding on the damage and bringing him down to 900 life points left.**

 **Crowler, in a moment of pity, decided to just simply end the now mockery of a duel and declare Bastion the winner. It was quite clear.**

 **Winner:** ** _Iron Chain_**

 ** *******(Even though I'm not all that good with this, let's be honest, Chazz's style was rather pathetic until after he joined North Academy.)*********

 **"...Well," said Crowler, "now that we've gotten that out of the way, I'd like to be the fir-"**

 **Bastion cut him off. "I'm sorry, but I can't quite accept promotion just yet."**

 **"Huh?!" Crowler exclaimed, surprised. Everyone else, except for Chazz, were curious as well. Why would Bastion decline the promotion?**

 **"Before this, I had already declared to myself 'I would only join Obelisk once I was the top student of my year.'" explained Bastion, "And I haven't quite gotten to that point. Once I defeat Jaden, then I'll be at that point. I don't count Bella because, let's face it, Fairy Tail is rather broken for a deck. Am I right?"**

 **That got a round of laughter, knowing how true that statement was. It only grew for a number of them when Happy piped up and said "** ** _Aye, sir!_** **"**

 ** **First off, Iron Chain is only Bastion's prototype Synchro deck. He'll take a bit before he gets a proper Synchro deck, so it won't stay. At least, as far as I think will work for him.****

 ** **Secondly, Bella doesn't quite care about Chazz, so she would ignore much about him that didn't directly involve her in some way.****

 ** **Finally, Crowler. Let's just say, that especially with Kaiba on him, he would need to do something to fix himself, and fast.****

 ** **Please let me know what you think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all that often.****


	15. Chapter 15

****Hello, again.****

 ** **Anyone who's seen the series should know what comes next. However, this is primarily going to be a non-duel chapter, leaving Jaden to deal with the actual monkey. Bella will go after the guys who caused the mess with the monkey.****

 ** **I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

 **Monkeys in a Barrel**

 **"** ** _You really should pay more attention, Bella._** **" Mavis said, getting said girl's attention.**

 **The pair were once again in Crowler's class, and while Bella hasn't quite done anything for a bit of a while to actively interrupt him, she still has yet to actually pay him proper attention as her teacher.**

 **"He may be somewhat better than before," Bella replied, "but he hasn't earned my respect yet. In the meantime, I'll just stick to the net."**

 **She lightly indicated her left eye to get her point across, getting a sigh from Mavis. Bella was still stubborn as Natsu at times, but they were slowly making progress. They just wished that it would at least a bit faster than currently.**

 **Thankfully for the pair, it wasn't long before the class had ended, but it was also then that they noticed a worried Syrus speaking with Jaden.**

 **"...Chazz is gone!" they heard from Syrus once they were close enough.**

 **"Hey, shrimp." she said, cutting in, "The brat took the cowards way out and left with his tail between his legs early this morning, like the little bitch he is."**

 **Jaden then added a few words of his own. "Not to mention that sooner or later, we'll most likely meet him again. Considering his actions in his last duel against Bastion, he isn't exactly the type that would just let a blow to his pride destroy him. He's going to want to even the score."**

 **Bella and Mavis knew the truth behind that on a more personal level than most. Bella was forced to suffer from one who had an even worse case than Chazz, while Mavis and Fairy Tail had to deal with both Phantom Lord and Grimoire Heart, who both had a 'score to settle' with Fairy Tail.**

 **"** ** _Bella!_** **" Happy called out suddenly, catching them off guard with his urgent tone.**

 **"Happy?" asked Bella, "Calm down, okay? What's up?"**

 **"** ** _Jasmine's been taken by a monkey that had a duel disk on it! And not too long after, some men that shouldn't be here chased after them._** **" he cried out.**

 **"Which way?" Bella demanded, before she headed off after Happy, Jaden and Syrus trying their best to follow.**

 **Bella and Happy quickly found them on the edge of a cliff, Jasmine and the monkey on a tree poking out from the side at the top. Alexis and Mindy were standing not too far off from a few guys in government style business suits, but what got Bella's supreme ire was the gun, the stuff on the monkey, and the fact that one of the men said "Not safe. Subject's the only thing keeping the girl from falling."**

 **"You wouldn't mean 'subject' as in 'test subject,' would you?" Bella asked, gritting her teeth in restrained anger.**

 **While Alexis and Mindy showed relief at her arrival, and the later arrived Jaden and Syrus, but the men showed fear for the most part. The pretty obvious leader didn't.**

 **"And what is a schoolgirl going to do about it?" he responded.**

 **Bella's eyes narrowed. "Wrong answer. Jaden, deal with the monkey. They're mine. SOUL-LOCK, TRANSFORM!"**

 **"** ** **Soul-Lock: Electrode.**** **"**

 **This time, nothing much really changed except that now her body was dancing with sparks and had a somewhat metallic shine to it.**

 **With that, the lead suit realized just what they were dealing with now as all three started backing off.**

 **"Oh no you don't." With those words, Bella moved, catching the group as they tried to run. Knocking the leader to the ground, she then grabbed hold of his followers heads and knocked them together, knocking them out via electroshock once they connected. She then turned her attention to the one she knocked down, who was trying to crawl away before she got him. Suffice it to say, that didn't work after she stomped forward, roughly picked him up, and told him "Let's see how well you can 'experiment' on another life form while you're playing 'prison bitch.'" and knocked him out as well.**

 **Whipping out her cellphone, she called Pegasus. "Got a couple of people here on the island who apparently thought it was a good idea to experiment with Duel Monsters on a life form, let alone a monkey."**

 **"** ** _I'll be sure to let Kaiba-boy know. Considering your tone, they were probably attempting to weaponize Duel Monsters or something, which is illegal. Half and hour tops. See you soon._** **" said Pegasus, rendered dead serious from her words. If it was to help the game, then there were limits to what exactly could be done, but if your secretly using animals for live testing, then it's already gone past those limits and into illegal territory. Better to deal with it themselves instead of someone else.**

 **"I'll drop them off at campus, then go shut them down for good." Bella finished, before hanging up and turning to the others, who were also close to finishing up themselves.** ** _Makes rather unique sense that the monkey would duel with monkeys._**

 **Quickly getting Jasmine out of danger, Bella told her just where she was going, before dragging away the three men to face the consequences for their actions. Although she did end up having to do it one at a time, tying them up by the entrance. She found Banner waiting as she dropped the last one off.**

 **"May I ask just what's going on, Isabella?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Using a monkey to weaponize Duel Monsters. Assholes ended up risking Jasmine's neck in its escape. Jaden and the others are dealing with the monkey." explained Bella, adding a kick to emphasize her mood about it, "I'm off to deal with whatever building they've been doing it in, because they certainly couldn't have caused something like this with being on the damn island. Pegasus and Kaiba should be here for pick up within half an hour."**

 **Banner's expression hardened at those words. "I see. I'll be sure to keep an eye on them for the time being, as well as help vouch for the others. Try to make it quick, though."**

 **Thankfully, it only took about ten minutes to actually find the location. Surprising to Bella, whatever others that were there had already left, so she just stuck to wrecking the place so that it couldn't be used again.**

 **Getting back, she found Pegasus, Kaiba, Banner, and the others talking a bit as some men took the three she captured away.**

 **"Place is down, but whoever else was there seems to be long gone." she told them, getting some understanding nods. "So I just took to wrecking the place for good."**

 **"Fair enough." Kaiba said, "We'll see what we can do in finding them."**

 **"In the meantime, you and the the others need to get back into class," said Banner, getting the teens attention. "Thankfully for you, though, all that's really required from this is just really a paragraph from each of you. At the very least, it'll be a good lesson in why weaponizing Duel Monsters is illegal. And before you groan, I plan on having your classmates do a full essay on this impromptu lesson for homework. My class is next for you, after all."**

 **That placated the group, and could understand his reasoning. They already had a hands-on lesson on it, so Banner just decided on using it as his lesson for their next class, but since they were the only ones that were involved, they didn't need to do as much. They already had much more than their classmates would be able to get, so Banner's lecture would be more of a simple rehash for them.**

 **Bella could already here the groans from the others once they found out, and the laughs from the Fairies at that.**

 ** _Oh wait, that's Happy and Mavis laughing I'm hearing._**

 ** **Sorry if it's relatively short, but let's be honest, this in canon was more filler than anything, so what would really be the point in making it big?****

 ** **While she does have other electric based forms, Electrode is more similar to a super-charged defibrillator and jumper cables combined, focusing on giving her physical an electric affinity instead of actual lightning manipulation.****

 ** **Please let me know what you think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all that often.****


	16. Chapter 16

****Hello, again.****

 ** **Plain and simply, Jinzo going to regret coming around during Christmas. Especially while Bella's there as well. He should stick to Halloween, or better yet, Arkham Asylum. Certainly looks like someone that should be in a place like that.****

 ** **I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

Christmas and Halloween should stay separate!

Bella sighed as she looked out at the winter evening. _Christmas again. Wonder how bad things will be this time?_

While there has been one occasion when her holidays have been good, usually something comes along that interrupts it and gets on her nerves, leaving her with a somewhat depressive feeling when Christmas is either brought up in conversation or comes around on the calendar. Even Fairy Tail was saddened by this, and knew about as much as Bella did about the holiday.

"Isabella?" Banner said, cutting into her thoughts, "Everything alright?"

Turning, Bella saw one of the last few people that decided to stay on the island, instead of going home to be with their families.

"Banner." she acknowledged before sighing a bit, "Just don't get the deal with Christmas, but then again, my past experience didn't exactly leave a good taste in my mouth. Fucking bastards."

Banner was silent as she spoke. When she was finished, he asked, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go into detail, would you? Even then, more likely than not, you were mostly alone in the past. Excluding Fairy Tail, of course."

Bella nodded, knowing that to be pretty much true. Even with Pegasus, the Fairies couldn't exactly do much as cards and spirits.

The man gestured to the other students that were with them at that time, being Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. "What about now? Your among friends, right? That's something that makes more than just Christmas better."

Bella looked at the three boys, and considered Banner's words. She had to admit, he did have a point with that, but that didn't stop the possibility of it becoming at least similar to the past.

Just then, another student, an Obelisk Blue, crashed through the front door and fell on the ground.

" _Looks like we've found our interruption._ " Happy quipped.

"Freaking figures." Bella said, holding back as the others helped the boy up.

"Wait a minute. Torrey?" said Banner, recognizing the blue clad boy, "You're in my Para-Dueling Class."

The boy, now known as Torrey, nodded, as he began explaining his story. About how he and two others had decided to test the class themselves, attempting to summon a Duel Monster name Jinzo, and ended up with his friends disappearing after unintentionally selling their souls to him.

"And now I'm next!" cried Torrey, "There's no hope."

"Okay, first off, shut the fuck up you idiot." said Bella, "Secondly, that would be true _if_ I wasn't who I am."

" _Not to mention he picked a swell time to try and be free._ " PantherLily said, " _I one time saw a picture of this Jinzo, and he looks like a Halloween reject._ "

" _And what does a cat like you know?_ " a voice called out before the lights in the dorm went out.

"...Seriously? You're doing this schtick?" said Bella, getting really annoyed at what was going on. "Now you're just trying to piss me off."

" _Like I care, after all,_ " just then, Jinzo revealed himself, and he was carrying Torrey. " _I got what I want. He won't escape me aga-_ "

He didn't finish as a bullet passed through his forehead.

"Make that 'You won't escape into this world again once I'm done with you!" proclaimed Bella before turning into her Ghoul form and charging forward. However, somehow, Jinzo dodged and escaped. "Well the hell did he go?!"

" _To the power plant! He must be planning on using it in some way._ " Thankfully, while he did dodge Bella, his escape was still seen by the Exceeds.

"Let's go." Bella told the others, before moving towards said location.

Upon arrival, she found Torrey on the ground and Jinzo standing a bit ways away. The plant was working up a spark storm in his presence.

"Alright, asshole." said Bella, getting into a fighting stance. "The game is up. Either return the kid and his friends now, or this is going to get uglier than you in the mirror."

" _Now why would I do that?_ " Jinzo retorted as he got ready himself. " _It's not like you could do anything to begin with. Even with your strange transformation._ "

Bella grinned at those words. "I was hoping you would say something like that."

The two charged, but Jinzo couldn't really move much before Bella was upon him with a punch to his stomach, winding the spirit. Taking a step back, she grabbed his head and slammed in down on her knee, staggering him back as the others finally showed up.

"Get Torrey out of here, I'll hold them off!" called out Bella, trying to make it easier for her to deal with Jinzo. However, the duel spirit was able to drive her back some with a surprise electric attack while saying " _I don't think so!_ "

"Rgh!" grunted Bella, feeling the attack. It was definitely one of the more powerful shocks she's felt in her life, but not quite as powerful as a few others. Recovering, she tackled Jinzo as he was about to move to the others. Pushing her off, Jinzo was about to get back up before she grabbed his legs and swung him around and away. "Go, now!"

Jaden was the first to listen, grabbing Torrey's unconscious body and running off, the others close behind. But not before Mavis called out, " _Get him away from the electricity! He's using it to keep himself grounded!_ "

"Now it's just you and me, bastard." said Bella. "Let's see just how long it takes for you to realize that you done fucked up."

Charging, she shoulder-tackled Jinzo into the forest and away from the plant, calming the sparks down due to lack of Jinzo's physical presence. He staggered back in anger and fear at this supposed human defeating him in battle so easily.

" _What are you?_ " he demanded, holding his side as he stood, " _No mere human can do what you can!_ "

"I never said I was human, dumbass." replied Bella, moving forward and powering down for her next move, "And you should've stayed in the Halloween section."

" ** **SOUL-LOCK, TRANSFORM!**** "

This time, her change was similar to her Electrode form, but to the point that she practically was lightning. Her hair in particular was pretty close to being literally lightning.

" ** **SOUL-LOCK: BOLT!**** "

She didn't say anything after, just grabbed hold of Jinzo and started draining him of energy thanks to his electric affinity.

" _Wh-what?_ " Jinzo asked, surprised at what was happening. When he realized what she was doing, he tried to struggle out of her grip. Unfortunately, he was already too drained to escape. " _NO!_ "

"Sucks to be you, bitch." she said as the final stages appeared, forcing the spirit to dissipate. Dropping her hands, she let herself power down.

" _Bella?_ " she turned to find Happy flying to her, " _You alright?_ "

She nodded. "Yeah, Happy. Let's get back to the others."

Happy minutely sighed, seeing that Bella's still silently upset at what happened, and wished that this hadn't happened. He hoped that the others could do something about that.

"So, he's gone." said Banner after Bella and Happy came back to the dorm. This was a statement, seeing as Torrey was resting near two more boys clad in blue.

Bella nodded, not saying anything. She just stuck to being slumped on a chair, drained from the encounter.

" _And another Christmas ruined, too._ " said Happy despondently, with similar expressions on Carla, Lily, and Mavis.

"Not necessarily, Happy." said Jaden. At their curious stares, he elaborated by asking Bella to lean forward. When she reluctantly did so, he surprised her with a hug and the words, "For what its worth, Merry Christmas."

Bella was stunned by the sudden gesture and comment. So much so, that she didn't notice a tear actually falling from her uncovered eye in response. This was the first time, even including Pegasus, that someone actually came up to her, hugged her, and said Merry Christmas.

"But what about Jinzo?" she asked after a few moments.

"Let's put it this way, Bella." Jaden answered as he pulled back to look at her in the eye, "This time, you saved Christmas. I figured you could use a proper thank you."

That started the tears flowing from Bella and the Fairies that witnessed it, and saw just what Banner was talking about earlier.

It didn't quite matter how Christmas went, just so long as you knew that you were around friends and family who felt similar to you.

 ** **For the record, it is kind of similar to Danny Phantom's Christmas episode, but instead of getting angry at Christmas because of his parents, Bella's depressed because she wants to experience Christmas, but things just keep on getting in the way. Now she's getting a chance to actually feel a proper Christmas. Although it'll still be a while before she can have one without ANY trouble getting the way.****

 ** **And in regards to the idea of 'Ace Fusion:' it's a good idea, but for me, it's not quite something that should show up yet. Haven't quite got to the point that they would need something like fusing with a Duel Monster just yet, since they're still in the simple duel phase.****

 ** **Please let me know what you think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all that often.****


	17. Chapter 17

****Hello, again.****

 ** **First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry to those that were wanting actual duels. That type of mentality has lost some serious traction with me, I'm afraid. I'll still try and make them, but sooner or later, either the duels are going to be relatively cut off completely, or this story is being remade with something else replacing Yugioh. I'll try and keep up with this, but it might not go so well sooner or later. Just a heads up.****

 ** **Although, if someone ends up wanting this story themselves, then the biggest thing that we'd need to do is figure out a replacement for Bella.**** ** _ **I'M KEEPING HER!**_**

 ** **As for this chapter, I'll stick to it having Alexis be the target, like in canon. Bella will be watching it play out for the most part.****

 ** **I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

Ugh, seriously?

" _I may seem a bit extreme for some,_ " said Erza, looking at the tennis matches going on before them, " _but even I wonder how sports connect to a card game._ "

Bella agreed with that, having opted out of playing to make things fair, but had no idea why anyone though a card game was similar to actual sports like tennis and basketball. Of course, Mindy overheard.

"It connects to everything! Taking tur-"

"Save it for someone who's dumb enough to believe it!" Bella interrupted, not wanting to hear what was to her an excuse. "Same goes for you, teach!"

A few moments later, Bella noticed Jaden accidentally knock the ball off course and towards Alexis' head. But before she could even get up to stop it, another got in the way and deflected the ball, which hit a passing Crowler instead. She sweat-dropped at that. "...I just stick to staying back this time. The coincidentally timing on that is kind of creepy to me."

" _Agreed._ " was the collective voice of Fairy Tail. Too many times did something happen at least near them, and Crowler was in the right place to be involved. While they didn't quite like leaving others to deal with it, but they were wanting to change things up a bit and break the streak.

They were rather surprised when Crowler was rather civil about things and asked to speak to Jaden in private, which got a concerned look from Bella. _I know things have gotten better, but that doesn't mean he's safe to be around. You better keep away from my friends, ass._

 ** **XXXXX****

"...you want to run that by me again?" asked Bella in what could only be described as a deadpan/monotone/annoyed combo tone. "Who's the boy that is in charge of the tennis team?"

Jasmine, Mindy stopped in confusion at her reaction before Jasmine answered. "Uh, Harrington Rosewood. Why, you know him?"

Bella's eyebrow twitched in anger before she blew up in anger. "THAT PERVERTED BASTARD IS HERE OF ALL PLACES!? WHEN ARE PEOPLE GOING TO STOP TRUSTING ROSEWOOD?!"

Alexis and her two friends quickly backed up in fear, just as running was heard a little ways off. Syrus eventually came into view, and he was scared of something else at that moment.

"Bella!" he cried upon noticing her. "You got to help me! I don't know what happened, but Jaden's stuck training with the tennis team captain thanks to Crowler!"

"Because of the ball from earlier?" Alexis asked, getting a nod from Syrus.

"Only it was the captain that hit the ball at Crowler. Not Jaden!" he told them.

Next thing any of them knew, Bella was replaced by a dust cloud, which they had no idea of how it happened. All they really knew was that Rosewood was pretty well dead if Bella wasn't stopped.

As for Bella herself, in her anger she ended up taking longer than normal to actually find the tennis court, which ended up with her running into Crowler, which made her remember the part about Jaden.

"Alright, bub, before I deal with Rosewood, start talking." demanded Bella. "Just what were you doing with falsely punishing Jaden?"

Crowler stepped back and waved frantically to try and placate the girl. "No, wait! It's only to do a job I asked of him. Some words came up about Rosewood and Jaden was in the perfect place to do something about it. The 'punishment' is just really to help him to verify for me."

"You could've just called for me." said Bella. "I am a pretty high-class bounty hunter after all, so this isn't the first time I've met his perverted ass."

Crowler chuckled sheepishly, having managed to forget that possibility. However, one thing that kept it from being too big of an issue was the fact that their shared past wasn't a good one, so she wasn't the first idea on his list.

Bella sighed in frustration. "At any rate, I need to get to the tennis courts and deal with him once and for all."

With that, she ran off again, only this time actually managing to make it to her destination. She found Jaden dueling Rosewood while Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy were off to the side watching. But she didn't quite care about that.

"ROSEWOOD!" she shouted, stomping forward as they all turned to her. Said boy turned and paled white from seeing her, remembering their past encounter which didn't go well for him.

"B-b-b-b-bella!" he stuttered, stumbling back in fear.

"Oh, so you remember me." she said sweetly to him. "Do you happen to remember just what I said the next time I caught you in a situation like this?"

He tried to run, but Bella was too quick as she knocked him down and drug him off, leaving four blank stares, one dumbfounded stare, and a surprisingly confused Duel Monster (if any of them were to notice).

Jaden then cried out, "Come on! Really?! How many damn times is she going to end up getting in the way of duels?!"

However, unlike the other times his duels were interrupted, this time actually gave him a return response to his aggravation, in the form of a high-pitched scream of "MOMMY!" before pained screams started sounding.

"I think you're probably better off this time, Jaden." said Syrus, wincing with everyone.

Jaden nodded. "Might as well let Crowler know that the rumors he heard are correct."

"Rumors?" Alexis asked, a bit suspicious about what was going on.

"Yeah." he told the four. "You weren't the first he tried to go after. However, the only reason there isn't any actually hard evidence is that while here, he has yet to find a way to get away with it. His few targets have managed to be smart enough to not risk themselves. Crowler just asked me to find out the full truth from the inside."

Alexis and her two closest friends paled a bit at the implications, not needing to hear anything further. Although that didn't mean much in regards to the fact that the screams were still going, and they weren't going to forget them any time soon.

 ** **Please let me know what you think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all that often.****


	18. Chapter 18

****Hello, again.****

 ** **Okay, straight up, sorry if this took longer than normal for me to put up, but even with a solid idea of how the canon episode went, my mind's coming up with a blank for this chapter. Sorry.****

 ** **Also, for the idea of Yugioh characters such as Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei being a Duel Monsters deck of their own, I don't think it would work. At least without pretty well adding Star Trek or something for the time period you're putting it in. It'd be kind of awkward to find a Duel Monster card of yourself, especially if you just started out playing. (I.e. have the story set LONG after they are ALL dead and gone.)****

 ** **I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

This isn't WoW, people!

Crowler contemplated what he was going to be saying to the Chancellor and Soul-Lock about the current news he had just gotten as he wondered towards the Chancellor's office.

He had just heard how some of the students in the Obelisk Male Dorm had been challenged at night by some sort of Duel Giant in ante duels. Now, normally he would be all for catching the culprit who was making his Blues look bad, but ever since his 'talk' with Kaiba things have been different with him. He's now taking into consideration the possibility that the Blue Dorm wasn't quite as good as he wanted to believe.

 _But I can't certain that either side is to blame for this._ Thought Crowler. _Not to mention what it might do to the school's reputation. The Blue Dorm is still considered the elite after all, and if people find out that most of the more problematic students are in there, then it'll shatter the trust they have in us._

Just then, he heard a bout of laughter just around the bend up ahead, cutting into his thoughts. A few moments later, one of the very two he was trying to figure out how to explain things to came into view, along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Chumley Huffington, who were apparently laughing at something she said to them. However, they went silent once they noticed the man.

"Soul-Lock." Crowler greeted as he moved towards them. "I have need of your help."

"And why should I listen to you?" asked Bella, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"This concerns the school more than me." Crowler told her, then sighed. "Look, I know we don't have the best history together, but believe me when I say that this is a legitimate concern that will cause problems for Duel Academy if found out."

"Let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt." said Bella. "What's the job?"

"A figure called a Duel Giant is going after Obelisk Blue boys in ante duels at night." Crowler explained, leaving nothing out. "Even with the common issue of Obelisk status going to the head, it is still public known as the elite dorm. What I'm wanting is to find a way to keep the whole thing under the table."

"And with the possibility that it actually is a couple of students instead of a simple attacker, there's also the problem of the Duel Giant's MO." added Bella, finding mild interest in what Crowler.

Crowler realized that what Bella said was true as well, making the situation even worse. If a student, or students, were risking their education and potential futures to get back at bullies, then just how far had this Academy fallen? Even he was willing admit to himself that bullies weren't worth that at all.

Bella then looked pointedly at Crowler. "I'll to some of the students to validate your story, and then we'll see if I take this. Got it?"

Crowler nodded, not wanting to drive her off from helping. With that done, the man went on his way, while Bella and the boys went on theirs.

The four eventually arrived at a duel arena, where a duel between an Obelisk with a couple other Obelisks behind him and a Ra was happening.

"Who are these fuckers?" asked Bella.

"While I do not know the Obelisks, I do recognize the Ras down there." said Jaden. "The one dueling is Brier while the bigger one sitting near him is Beauregard. The pair have decent potential, but unfortunately Beauregard's size is usually found as either intimidating or representative of a lack of intelligence while Brier has trouble dueling in front of an audience. In other words, stage fright."

Bella could see what Jaden was talking about with the two boys. Brier was anxious, and the Obelisks were exploiting it to secure a win. And she was willing to admit that Beauregard was rather big, but it didn't matter to her. If they fought, she was willing to kick his ass. It would just take a little longer than normal in comparison. But she found it rather stupid to believe that a size like his automatically made him dumb.

 _But it isn't enough to be sure if they truly are connected to the Duel Giant, even with the bullying going on._ She thought to herself as Brier was tricked into a loss and the two Ras left. "We need to keep an eye on those two."

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "You don't think they might have a connection to the Duel Giant, do you?"

"Too soon to say." Bella told him. "But they do have motive, not to mention that you could argue that the big guy is a giant."

Jaden and the two Slifers understood what Bella was meaning in regards to Beauregard, but they still didn't quite understand where Brier came into it exactly. But as Bella said to, Jaden would at least keep an eye out.

However, a few minutes later they found the same group of Ras and Obelisks in one of the hallways. Only this time, the Obelisk were bullying the two into moving to the side and waiting until Crowler showed up behind them.

"And just why do you assholes need the full hallway?" she asked, keeping their attention on her.

The leader of the three sneered. "That doesn't concern you, bitch."

"But what about me?" Crowler asked, catching the three off guard with his 'sudden' appearance. However, despite his surprise at what Bella did, he was even more so surprised with the feeling of fun he gained when he went along with it. But he would have to figure it out later. "Even if it's been a while since Kaiba was last here, that doesn't mean we can revert to lax standards. We wouldn't want to be the reason why Duel Academy was ultimately shut down or something, now would we?"

That question, plus who it came from, got the three boys in blue to pale, turn quiet, and silently shuffle along with Crowler not far behind them. All of this baffled the two Ras that they were bullying, while Syrus and Chumley were more confused. They still didn't quite know just how to take the fact that Crowler was actually acting like a half-decent teacher nowadays.

Bella, on the other hand, just stuck to chuckling out, "Never gets old doing that."

Brier and Beauregard took a bit before continuing on their path, which quickly split from Bella and her group's path. However, Bella was still going to keep an eye on them that night, just in case they decide on dealing with things themselves instead of letting it go with what just happened.

 **XXXXX**

While she might've been able to get one of the Exceeds to do it, or Mavis, Bella was the one that was waiting outside of the Ra Yellow Dorm in case Brier or Beauregard went out. And while he couldn't do all that much, Jaden was ready as well in case he was needed.

 _Although it's starting to look like it'll either be around midnight or not happening._ She thought to herself. _Thankfully, it's Friday night._

Even with her capabilities and history, she still wasn't one for late nights if she could truly help it. Made it harder to take care of things in the daytime. Overall, she just wasn't much of a night owl.

Thankfully, it wasn't all that long afterwards that the two came out, with Jaden not far behind them.

"Let's begin." said Bella, following as well.

They eventually stopped at a spot somewhat near the Obelisk Blue Dorm, where the boys from before were coincidentally at. However, instead of Brier and Beauregard coming out, only Beauregard did, and he was covered in a multitude of Obelisk Blue jackets. Brier stayed back in the shadows watching and directing Beauregard into challenging them. That was when Bella decided to interfere.

"Hey!" she called out as she move towards them. "How about you dumbasses get back to your rooms before I let Shepard know about you being out after curfew, while I deal with this reckless idiot?"

She brought out one of her guns to emphasize what answer they should give, showing that she was quite willing to use force to make them obey.

After they left far enough, Bella put away her gun, walked up to Beauregard, and smacked him across the head. "Your lucky Crowler's trying to listen to Kaiba, otherwise he'd be trying to get you expelled for threatening the Obelisks. And yes, I know it's you two, so you can come out Brier. You too, Jaden."

After the two mentioned walked out, she then continued. "Care to explain just what stupid ass reason you have for not only risking your futures, but also this school, for the sake of petty revenge?"

The two were silent for a few minutes before Brier finally answered. "We...we just wanted...to..."

"To get them to feel how you felt? Is that it?" asked Bella, getting a hesitant nod. She sighed in exasperation before turning to Jaden. "I'll let you deal with these two idiots. I'll let them know that the Duel Giant is being dealt with, but I won't be saying any names. _This time._ "

All three boys understood clearly what she was saying: Don't do anything like this again, or else.

As she walked off, she stopped and returned to them. She then held out her hand. "The cards you took. Hand them over."

While a bit shakily, Brier and Beauregard did as ordered, but they managed to catch her by surprise when she noticed that they also added a list that told which card went to which person.

"Well...didn't quite expect that." she admitted before looking at them. "Although this does give a pretty decent idea to deal with any and all bullying actually."

"How so, Bella?" asked Jaden.

"I don't think anyone would really like it if they had to lose their best or favorite cards, now would they?" Bella remarked, getting a smirk from Jaden and surprised smiles from Brier and Beauregard. At least until she said, "But don't forget my warning. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." the three said in unison before they split off, the boys returning to Ra Dorm while Bella went to Slifer alongside calling Shepard.

Her call was eventually answered by a tired, " _Hello?_ "

"Shepard." she responded. "It's Soul-Lock."

The answer to that was much more alert. " _Is everything alright out in the grounds?_ "

"Should be soon enough." said Bella. "A Duel Giant's been messing with Obelisk blues using ante duels, but it was just really a couple of students who apparently didn't think the staff would've been helpful at all in stopping the bullying. So they took matters into their own hands. And don't give me any bullshit about how they shouldn't have done that, or trying to get their names, because if people can't trust the authorities to do their job, then this sort of thing always happens. I'm living proof of that."

" _...fair enough, but we still need to do something about this._ " Shepard told her.

"Said bullied students made a list of what cards they took." said Bella. "I'll just get Banner to take them to Crowler in the morning to return to their owners, alongside a suggestion to all staff members. If something like bullying happens again, then the staff will be taking them until an appointed time in the year. No exceptions."

" _Hmm. It bodes considering. I'll talk to the other faculty tomorrow._ " Shepard said before yawning. " _You can give me any more details tomorrow. Good night._ "

"Night, baldy." she told him, cutting off the connection at his sputter. Bella chuckled as she went inside her room at Slifer. Inside, she found Mavis waiting for her. "Hey, Mavis."

" _Hello, Bella._ " the spirit returned. " _How was things tonight with the Duel Giant?_ "

"Just a couple of dumb teens who didn't think adults could help with bullying." Bella told her as she changed for sleep. "But it'll be fully dealt with in the morning. Might even shut the problematic people up if all goes well."

" _And if it does not?_ " asked Mavis.

"Then I'll step in." Bella stated with a yawn. "Wouldn't be the first time."

With those words, the girl went to sleep. However, Mavis stayed awake as she thought about the teen, particularly going back through the years they've been together.

 _It's been nearly five years since we met each other in that lab, and it's been pretty incredible. But nowadays have been some of the best. Mainly because now Bella's starting to heal properly. Even with us by her side, we couldn't truly heal her heart and soul while trapped as spirits and cards. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Bastion. All of you, thank you. But...I fear that it won't be long before the true test to our bonds of friendship will come to us._

 **… **...I got no real excuse for no duel this time. Sorry.****

 ** **At any rate, at least in regards to Crowler, he's just trying to actually listen to Kaiba's warning and do his job properly. But he isn't willing to cause an issue with the school if something like the Duel Giant showed up. Like I brought up in the chapter, people wouldn't exactly trust a school like Duel Academy if the reputation was completely fake.****

 ** **Please let me know what you think. But try and keep questions about updates to a minimum, please? I'm trying to do a form of rotation with all my stories, so I won't be quite able to do updates all that often.****


	19. Chapter 19

****Hello, again.****

 ** **This time, unlike the past few, Bella will be getting back into the dueling action. Let's see how the 'Luck O' The Draw' handles the power of the Fairies.****

 ** **I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

Nature of Power

It's been some time since the incident with the Duel Giant, and things have surprised Bella with how well they seemed to be turning. While Beauregard and Brier did have to be punished for what they did as the Duel Giant, it wasn't much beyond having to duel against the Obelisks that bullied them in public. However, unlike before, Brier had actual motivation, which shocked most who knew him on account of his past stage fright.

Needless to say, their former bullies were beaten pretty badly by Brier's mind in particular, which showed the lesson being that things are changing and bullying will truly not be tolerated by anyone.

 _Unless you're looking to be humiliated._ Thought Bella as she showered after an early morning workout. A few others didn't quite get the hint for a while, but quickly learned when they shared a similar fate as the Obelisks.

As she got ready for the day, her thoughts turned to her nightmares, or rather lack thereof for quite a while. She was quite confused about it, with her only theory behind it being that her developing friendship with Jaden and the others might have something to do with it. Even with having Fairy Tail with her, they couldn't quite do much in ridding her of the nightly recurring memories.

So what was causing them to leave her alone?

She didn't think too much on it once Happy showed up and cried out, " _It's Sandwich Day!_ "

Sandwich Day. Despite what it may seem, due to it being 'Sandwich' Day, but to most of the students, it was something to look forward to. During lunch, Dorothy would bring out a cart of various sandwiches, and the students would then draw one out to eat. The ultimate prize was known as 'The Golden Eggwich,' which was made from a single golden colored egg that was laid the day before.

However, that only happened about two/three times a week, so it essentially became a bit of a special event in Duel Academy.

Bella, on the other hand, didn't really care about it. "It's nothing really special, Happy. Also, cameras have been noticing a night visitor on the nights before Sandwich Day for about two weeks now. And ever since, no one has been able to get that so called Golden Eggwich. It's just really another way to hype up dueling."

" _Maybe, but not many will entirely agree with you._ " Carla said, making her nod. " _So at the very least you can be there in support of Jaden and the others._ "

Bella admitted that Carla had a point with that. "Alright, but I'm probably just going to get something like quick take-out for lunch or something, same as usual."

Even if sandwiches were decent enough for a quick bite, she much preferred an actual meal to something that could be plain out garbage, like some of the possible sandwiches were. Almost literally.

 ** **XXXXX****

At lunch break, she made her way over to where the sandwich cart was waiting, and found at least Jaden and Syrus right beside it. Jaden put his hand in, waited a bit, then pulled out one. Syrus stuck to picking one from the top.

"Figures you two would be here, taking part of this shit." quipped Bella, causing the two to jump in surprise.

Jaden was the first to notice. "Bella! Don't do that."

"Then don't make it so damn easy." Bella smiled in mirth. "So, which ones did you get?"

The two boys opened and bit into their respective sandwiches, and while neither got the Golden Eggwich, Jaden had Peanut Butter and Banana while Syrus had Ham and Cheese.

"Figured as such." Bella said upon hearing that. "That Golden Eggwich hasn't been in that thing for nearly two weeks, and not because of Dorothy or the source."

"WHAT?!"

She didn't expect the volume from both them and the other students that heard to be loud enough for it to hurt her ears enough to force her down. "Gah!"

The onlookers quickly went silent in shame, while Dorothy came up and confirmed Bella's words. "I'm afraid she is correct. Someone has been stealing the Golden Eggwiches at night. Although, to be honest, this is the first time I've actually mentioned anything about it."

Once her ears recovered enough, Bella explained how she knew. "You forgot about the cameras. It showed someone sneaking in each corresponding night. However, it didn't get a clear shot of who or where they come from."

"Then how about a few of us confront him on a more personal level?" said Alexis, coming up with two sandwiches in hand. "These are Chicken and Tuna Salad, by the way."

"Tuna Salad?/ _Tuna?!_ " Bella/Happy asked. "That one actually isn't that bad in my opinion./ _Where?!_ "

Alexis held the Tuna Salad one out to Bella, who took it in thanks and ate it while Carla and Lily smacked Happy across the head.

Even if she didn't particular care for sandwiches, she didn't quite mind Tuna Salad.

 ** **XXXXX****

Time quickly passed, eventually leaving Bella, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis waiting with Dorothy at the next night before Sandwich Day. Bastion, Jasmine, and Mindy would've joined, but couldn't on account of various reasons.

Unfortunately, it was still a bit of a ways till the supposed thief would actually show up, so they were getting somewhat bored while waiting. To the point that Jaden's bored tapping was starting to get on Bella's nerves.

"Will you fucking stop that?" Bella asked Jaden after a little longer, aggravated by his tapping.

"Sorry, Bella." said Jaden, wincing slightly. "It's just taking a while."

"Should've brought something to do then." She retorted before returning to gun maintenance. She suddenly stopped for a moment before saying, "That's new."

Bella then switched her eye patch over to her right eye and concentrated on her left. However, she couldn't focus too long since a little bit later Dorothy showed up with a tray of snacks.

"Figured you might be hungry by now." she told them as she put it on a table.

"I am!" Chumley declared.

"You're always hungry, Chumley." Syrus said absently, getting a round of chuckles from the others.

Dorothy continued as though that little byplay never happened. "I made strawberry, chocolate, and lemon custard."

However, besides her, none of them really knew which were which, so they stuck to picking randomly. Bella herself got chocolate, having nothing really better to do at that moment but join in.

As they were finishing up though, Bella got a ping from security, causing her to quickly turn off the lights and shush/hide the others. "It's time."

They complied once they heard that, wary of the entrances to see where the supposed culprit would arrive from this time.

A few moments later, the vehicle door was pushed upward, revealing to them a silhouette of a young but muscular man was the one responsible. He didn't speak as he moved towards the sandwich cart, but as he was about to put his hand in, Bella stuck her gun to the back of his neck. "Move an inch, and I'll shoot."

She didn't quite see who turned the lights back on, but she didn't really care. "Now, turn around and show us your face."

He turned around quick than most of them could react, but Bella grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall, allowing Dorothy to see his face in shock. "Damon?!"

"Damon?" asked Bella, remembering one thing she noticed in the records of the Academy. "The dumbass that decided on disappearing because he had terrible luck?"

"No more terrible." he grunted out. "Spent year in nature. Now master draw."

Bella just deadpanned at that. "Unless you learn sleight of hand, you cannot train in luck period. Fucking moron."

" _How about we put his little boast to the test?_ " Mavis suggested, catching Bella's attention. " _Like you said, most training with luck you can do is sleight of hand, and that's with games like poker. Not to mention that the type of training he probably used would be more useless on account of how Duel Monsters is set up._ "

"You've got a point there, Mavis." She admitted, turning her attention back to her current captive who was futilely struggling in her grasp. "Care to put your money where your mouth is on your 'training?' Outside, you and me, let's see if it actually is possible to training in luck like your suggesting."

His expression became determined, showing her his answer. She then pulled him back and shoved him outside.

Pulling out her deck, she put them in place as the pair prepped for the duel. "Better hope you don't chicken out on me, moron."

"Not chicken! Never quit!" he responded followed by a Tarzan like yell, only to be cut short by a bullet flying past his ear.

Bella just simply said. "Don't do that."

"DUEL!" _Fairy Tail vs. Miracle Draw_

 ** **Turn 1:**** "I'll start things off with Wendy Marvel in Attack Position." She said as said girl appeared in front of her. A few of the audience still had trouble keeping it together with how adorable Wendy looked to them. "Then I'll set a couple of face downs. And if you try anything like the Tarzan yell again, I'll shoot your kneecaps."

 ** **Turn 2:**** "Very well. Draw!" Damon said as he began. "Set card! Summon Drawler!" A big stone monster with a roller of sorts in front appeared. "Normal Summon! Activate effect!" He then sent his remaining hand back to his deck, and Drawler's points went up to 2000 each. "Now attack!"

"Magic Cylinder, dumbass." Bella said as the attack went back to Damon. "Never attack without knowing for sure if it'll work."

 ** **Turn 3:**** She drew a card, looked at it, then smiled before saying, "Lucy, front and center." When Lucy was out, Syrus in particular blushed while Alexis looked stunned at Lucy's chest. When she noticed Wendy, Lucy asked, " _Unison Raid?_ "

"You got it." Bella answered. "Now come on out Scorpio."

" _Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!_ " Lucy called out as a key appeared in her hand. This time, a guy they had never seen before with a big scorpion tail that ended in a gun showed up. " _Sand Buster!_ "

" _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ "

A tornado came out of Wendy's mouth with a sand version came from Scorpio's tail, but the big surprise when they became a massive swirling sandstorm that all but obliterated both Drawler and Damon's life points.

Winner: _Fairy Tail_

"What was that?" Jaden asked after a bit.

"Unison Raid." Bella explained. "When two compatible magics join forces, they essentially combine and double in strength. However, it is incredibly hard to do so properly, but Fairy Tail does have a tendency to knock the regular rule book off the freaking planet for crying out loud."

That got a round of laughter.

"But for the most part, Duel Monsters wise," she continued. "it's basically Fusion Summon without actually summoning something."

"Makes sense, but it'd still be an understatement." Jaden said, being the local expert on Fusions. "Granted, the Fusion Monsters are normally stronger than their respective required monsters, but most of them are usually some sort of one being boosted by the other. The whole thing with Unison Raid, however, is more like full synchronization."

"Either way, it is quite remarkable." Bastion cut in. "But what do you say we all get some shuteye, as well as get Damon back to civilization? I can smell him quite clearly from all the way over here."

"I would appreciate that." Damon chuckled in a completely different voice than before. "Not to mention a haircut."

The group went their separate ways in good spirits.

 ** **Okay, I know it isn't much in regards to the actual duel, but I was thinking about Unison Raid anyways. Not to mention that like I said before, Fairy Tail is completely broken in comparison to regular Duel Monsters. Combine that with Bella's back ground as a bounty hunter/lab experiment, and you got someone you don't really want to cross unless you have ALL the cards. And I do mean ALL.****

 ** **Until then. Please let me know what you think.****


	20. Chapter 20

****Hello, again.****

 ** **Now it's Jaden's turn to bring out the Synchros. Let's see how Yugi's deck, while in Dimitri's hands, can handle the new additions. Also, if it gets finished in one chapter, then the next will be more like when Crowler tried to use the fake love letter.****

 ** **Sorry about the time it took to bring this one up. Personal issues kept on getting in the way.****

 ** **I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

 **A New Generation of Heroes**

 **Bella raised an eyebrow at what was happening right in front of her as she arrived in the Card Shop.**

 **She could see the poster depicting the tour of Yugi Muto's Battle City Deck at Duel Academy in the back, with Syrus dueling a Ra student between her and it. The Ra had two facedowns while Syrus had a jet-like monster that she recognized as Jetroid when she took a look at Syrus' deck once. However, it was once the Ra started a turn that she recognized him as the Copycat Duelist, Dimitri. And apparently he was copying Crowler this time.**

 **She sighed in annoyance. "He needs to get a life."**

 **"Who're you talking about?" Jaden asked behind her.**

 **"Dimitri, the dumbass Shrimp is dueling." She told him, pointing at Dimitri. "He thinks it's actually a good idea to simply copy other people, never realizing that it's fucking impossible. He'll never be them."**

 **The wind from the duel suddenly picked up, earning a facepalm from the girl. "And currently he's using the same tactics Crowler tried to use against us in Initiation."**

 **"** ** _Which Syrus just countered by Magic Cylinder._** **" Mavis quipped, seeing the duel end in a humiliating defeat for the Ra. Again.**

 **"Okay, that's it!" Bella declared, stomping forward and grabbing Dimitri from off the ground. "We need to talk."**

 **She dragged him into a side room and tossed him inside. As he stood up to face her, he met with her fist knocking him back down. Laid out, he breathed out as Bella stepped on his chest somewhat heavily.**

 **"Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke to you, dumbass?" She asked, staring down at him. "Do you honestly expect to win** ** _any_** **duel by** ** _fucking copying others?!_** **"**

 **She shoved him away, stopping at the wall.**

 **As he struggled to get up, he try to respond. "You don't understand-"**

 **"** ** _I_** **don't understand?" Bella scoffed. "I can understand trying to emulate someone, but you're trying too hard to** ** _be_** **them."**

 **With that, she calmed down some and looked at him in the eye. "You're not allowing yourself to duel at all by doing this. Even if you have a copy of their deck and know their tactics, you are** ** _not_** **them. If you want to continue in a place like this, then show what** ** _you_** **are capable of."**

 **"And how do you suppose I do that?!" Dimitri asked, aggravated. "Huh?!"**

 **"** ** _Actually, Bella._** **" Happy said, smiling. "** ** _I have an idea._** **"**

 **As Bella listened to Happy, she smiled as well. Even if Happy and Natsu weren't all that intelligent to most people, they still had their moments.**

 ** _Not to mention it'd be fun to see their faces if Baldy accepts._**

 ** **XXXXX****

 **That evening, Bella was in her dorm room waiting for when Jaden and the others would sneak out to see Yugi's Deck.**

 **When Sheppard was told about the idea, he was a bit hesitant at first. After all, it was a celebrity's deck they were dealing with. But ultimately agreed to it, partly wanting to help a student in need, partly because of Bella's own reputation, and partly because he wanted to see said deck in action.**

 **Although she had no real idea how Dimitri was going to act throughout the whole ordeal.**

 **Her train of thought stopped once she heard Jaden's room door open and close. "Show time."**

 **She silently went through her own door to follow Jaden and Syrus from a distance. Though she was moderately surprised when she saw Chumley with them, but she figured that either he must want to see Yugi's Deck himself, or the others managed to convince him to come. Didn't really matter to her though. It didn't do much to affect the job.**

 **And as expected, the boys made their way to where the deck was being kept on display. Not too far from it, they met up with Bastion, who was there for the same thing as them. However, things started turning bad when they walked into the room and found Crowler and a broken case.**

 **Bella face-palmed. "Dammit, Dimitri."**

 **She ran in between them, hands raised. "Don't even start. It wasn't him, guys. It was Dimitri."**

 **"What?" Jaden asked, surprised.**

 **"This was meant to try and get Dimitri to understand that copying others won't win him anything except as an actor." Bella explained. "I guess Crowler was the one set to secretly hand it over to him to later duel you, allowing you to fix his head on straight."**

 **"Actually, yes." Crowler admitted.**

 **"So this is all because Dimitri needs to be shown that he's been an idiot so far?" Jaden asked.**

 **Bella gestured to to the broken case with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Jaden grinned. "Then it's a good thing I got another deck to break in."**

 **"Just spread out and find him!" Bella ordered.**

 **"** ** _No need._** **" Mavis said. "** ** _This way._** **"**

 **Mavis led them over to a rocky beach surrounded by semi-cliffs, where Dimitri was waiting. His stance made Bella face-palm again in frustration. "Figures the dumbass would decide on doing something of this level of fucking up."**

 **"** ** _But it wouldn't entirely be him for now if he didn't._** **" Mavis said.**

 **"True." Bella admitted reluctantly. "Jaden, you're up."**

 **Dimitri then spoke in an imitation of Yugi Muto's voice. "So you'll be the fir-"**

 **"Just shut up and duel, you fucking moron!" Bella yelled.**

 **"DUEL!"** ** _King of Games vs. Synchro Warriors_**

 **Turn 1:** "I'll start us off." Jaden said as he drew a card and looked at it. "I summon Dandylion in Defense Mode." A plant-like monster with a cat face appeared in front of Jaden. "I end." _Got to draw him out._

 **Turn 2:** "An interesting monster." Dimitri said in his Yugi impersonation as he drew. "But no matter. I activate Polymerization! I Fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berformet together! Come forth, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

"I highly doubt Yugi actually speaks with that style of grammar." Bella deadpanned.

" _Agreed._ " Mavis said.

"Now, Chimera! Attack Dandylion!" Dimitri ordered, only to see two weaker variants of Dandylion in its place. "Ah, it summons tokens whenever its destroyed."

 **Turn 3:** "Correct." Jaden said as he started again. "And they're just what I need. I activate Quickdraw Synchron's effect to Special Summon it." He placed a card in his Graveyard as a monster dressed like a cowboy appeared. "Synchro Summon!"

"'Synchro?'" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow on Bella with how well he actually was acting.

"Using the two Level 1 Fluff Tokens and the Level 5 Tuner Quickdraw Synchron, I Synchro Summon Junk Archer in Attack Mode." Jaden declared as the three monsters were replaced by a orange robotic warrior wielding a bow. "Now I'll be sending Chimera out of play for this turn."

"What?!" Dimitri cried as Junk Archer attacked, vanishing Chimera.

"Which leaves you open until the end of this turn, when Chimera comes back." Jaden said as Archer attacked again, only this time actually causing damage to Dimitri's life points. "I then end by placing a facedown."

With that, Chimera returned to the field.

 **Turn 4:** Dimitri started laughing. "It's been a while since I've had any sort of effective challenge. I'd like to see more of just how powerful Synchro Monsters really are. Draw! I set a card-"

"-as Chimera is forced back into your deck by Compulsory Evacuation Device."

Even Dimitri had some trouble not twitching from that in annoyance. "So be it. I activate Monster Reincarnation to send Dark Magician to the Graveyard, and return Gazelle back to my hand. I then summon said beast once more, this time in Defense Mode!" But he wasn't done. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns."

 **Turn 5:** "I don't think that'll matter much, if what I saw in this deck is correct." Jaden retorted. "I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode. And with both its effect and the effect of the card I sent to the grave thanks to Quickdraw, I summon Dandylion and Quillbolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode." This time, a small, chubbier version of Junk Archer and a hedgehog with bolts in its back were on the field alongside Dandylion. But they were quickly replaced by a sizable black warrior with four arms that was robotic similar to Archer. "They won't be long, as I use them to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer in Attack Mode!"

"Another Synchro Summon?" Dimitri asked, curious about this one.

"Which, thanks to using two non-Tuner monsters, allows me to destroy your Swords and Gazelle without consequence." Jaden explained as it did just that, shocking Dimitri and most of the audience this time. "And considering you had brought up Dark Magician before, more than likely you set card is to help bring him out to the field. But no card has yet to show up that would allow that without a tribute of some sort, so no Gazelle, no Dark Magician. Attack, Destroyer and Archer!"

The devestating combo was all they needed to snap Dimitri out of his impersonation and back into reality as he forfeited.

Winner: _Synchro Warriors_

Bella walked forward to the down boy. "Dimitri."

He looked up at her. "Bella..."

"Now do you see?" She asked him. "Now do you see why you can't just copy off of other people? Even with Yugi Muto, it's too easy for someone to figure out who you're copying, and tailor their own deck to counter. It's also part of what people such as teachers expect from students so that they actully learn the material. You don't learn if you don't put it down yourself, and in your own words. The same for your deck."

"She is right, Mr. Dimitri." Crowler added. "Even if I haven't been the best teacher in the past, I still prefer seeing more than just textbook responses for every question."

"But everything I've tried failed." Dimitri said.

" _Not necessarily._ " Mavis said. " _It at least felt like he might have a proclivity for Spellcasters. Maybe we could try him out with an actual Spellcaster deck._ "

"Might be best to leave it until morning, Mavis." Bella answered. "Let's speak with Baldy and his Dorm Head before trying anything."

Mavis shrugged, but understood Bella's words. They didn't exactly get much in regards to whether or not Dimitri truly was compatible with Spellcasters, so they'd need something else to help be sure. _Hopefully Dimitri actually learns from this whole mess._

 ** **I understand copying something as a reference (makes things easier if you have a direct quote from the source), but Dimitri's case was rather ridiculous and pathetic. Even after Jaden setting him straight in canon, it somehow didn't seem to stick that he'll never win a duel if he simply tried to become someone else. No two people are the same after all.****

 ** **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.****


	21. Chapter 21

****Hello, again.****

 ** **As a filler chapter, we'll actually see about getting Jaden and the others started on actual magic.****

 ** **I don't own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail.****

 **A New Generation of Heroes (and Fairies)**

 ** **XXPreviously, on 'Undead on Fairy Wings'XX****

 _Bella walked forward to the down boy. "Dimitri."_

 _He looked up at her. "Bella..."_

 _"Now do you see?" She asked him. "Now do you see why you can't just copy off of other people? Even with Yugi Muto, it's too easy for someone to figure out who you're copying, and tailor their own deck to counter. It's also part of what people such as teachers expect from students so that they actully learn the material. You don't learn if you don't put it down yourself, and in your own words. The same for your deck."_

 _"She is right, Mr. Dimitri." Crowler added. "Even if I haven't been the best teacher in the past, I still prefer seeing more than just textbook responses for every question."_

 _"But everything I've tried failed." Dimitri said._

 _"_ Not necessarily. _" Mavis said. "_ It at least felt like he might have a proclivity for Spellcasters. Maybe we could try him out with an actual Spellcaster deck. _"_

 _"Might be best to leave it until morning, Mavis." Bella answered. "Let's speak with Baldy and his Dorm Head before trying anything."_

 _Mavis shrugged, but understood Bella's words. They didn't exactly get much in regards to whether or not Dimitri truly was compatible with Spellcasters, so they'd need something else to help be sure._ Hopefully Dimitri actually learns from this whole mess.

 **XXThe next morningXX**

"...And that's how things stand with Dimitri at least." Bella finished reporting to Sheppard, who thought it over.

"Hopefully we can help him for good." He said. "Thank you, Isabella. I'll figure something out."

With that cue, Bella turned to leave, but stopped as she saw a frantic Carla fly in. "Carla, what happened?"

" _I had a vision._ " Carla explained. " _It had various people arriving at Duel Academy, and they each talked about 'The Sacred Beast Cards.'_ "

"'Sacred Beast Cards?'" Bella parroted. She turned to Sheppard. "Do you...you know something, don't you?"

Sheppard was profoundly nervous once he heard those words come out of her mouth, but knew better than to lie. "Yes, I do. The Sacred Beasts are a set of cards that rival the Egyptian God Cards, but were a lot worse. They would absorb the energy of all the other cards on the planet if they got out. And their prison is underneath this school."

Bella face-palmed. "Fucking morons, risking everything and everyone. You dumbasses should've at least kept them in separate prisons. That way whoever tried to go after them would have to search for all three prisons, and _then_ try to free them. But no, you decide to pull a bullshit stunt like placing them all underneath A FUCKING SCHOOL!"

She quickly calmed down, knowing that yelling about this issue would only make things worse. Don't want to alert everyone and all. But she did know what to do.

"Carla, contact Jaden and the others." Bella ordered. "We'll be seeing about giving those bastards a little Fairy surprise. I'll be getting a camera to snapshot their faces when actual magic kicks it in."

She then sped over to Domino City to do so, leaving Carla to spread the word. Starting that day, they would be learning magic. Or at least learning which of them could genuinely learn magic. Thankfully, for both, it was a Saturday, so they didn't have classes to deal with.

The purchase was pretty quick, but once she was back outside the store, she accidentally bumped into Pegasus.

"Ah, Bella-girl." He said in greeting. "What brings you here today?"

"Carla had a vision." Bella replied. "And a school of teenagers is expected to protect three cards that rival the God Cards from a bunch of criminals who would threaten the world."

"Oh." Pegasus was instantly serious.

"Gonna start teaching Jaden, and any of the others that can, how to use magic." Bella continued with a predatory smile. "Just got a camera for the eventual memories."

Pegasus laughed at the implications Bella was making, catching the attention of a few people for a brief time.

After he calmed down, he said, "Well, if you need any assistance, you know how to reach me. Although I would love to have a copy of the photos once they're ready."

"I'll see what I can do." Bella replied. "Later."

She sped back towards Duel Academy, where the only ones who noticed her passing were a few birds overhead in the trees.

She found Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Zane waiting outside the main building, partly wondering what was about to happen. Mavis was ready to begin the lesson for them, and was just waiting for her to relay it to the ones who could hear her.

"Alright you guys." She said, getting their attention. "The Academy is sooner or later going to be under attack by a bunch of bastards who are after a few cards that are under this very school."

The girls and Syrus gasped.

"This meeting is to start stacking the cards in our favor." Bella continued. "Mavis and I are going to be helping you all learn magic. Or at least, those out of you that can actually learn magic."

"We'll be learning magic like the Fairies use?" Jaden asked, getting excited.

"That's correct." Bella confirmed.

Alexis, however, wasn't fully convinced. "And how can we be sure that all of this is true? For all we know, the Academy isn't eventually going to be attacked."

"Carla has at least partial precognition." Bella explained. "Anytime that she has had a vision, the only problem was that it was vague enough to not know the full story. This time was simple enough, but she doesn't know the exact numbers beyond the amount of cards."

"Then we just got to be ready in time." Zane stated, walking forward alongside Jaden, both of them resolute. "To be honest, it does sound interesting."

Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis followed in that order, getting Bella to smile.

"Good. You're all in. However, I must warn you, some of you might not be able to use magic, and some of you might take a while to actually access your magic." Bella warned them. "But that doesn't mean it is completely off-limits. But first, Soul-Lock, TRANSFORM!"

"Soul-Lock: Psychic!"

"Let's make it easier to explain straight from a magic-user." She finished before linking their minds, including Mavis, with her own. They found themselves in an Academy classroom with a solid Mavis and a hovering Bella on opposite sides of the board, which read 'Fundamentals of Magic.'

"Let's begin." Mavis said, getting into teacher mode for another generation of wizards-to-be.

 ** **I know it isn't much, but it is a filler chapter. They also needed a chance to start learning magic properly, and Carla seeing a vision of the Season 1 big threat was perfect for it. Alexis just wasn't about to take it at face value in the beginning.****

 ** **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.****


End file.
